Fighting Lightning
by LuckyAqua
Summary: Rosalie has become Hearthome city new gym leader but she soon realizes not everything is perfect in her new life but what happens when Volkner and Riley appear in her life and awakes more than one feeling? R&R please !better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Once in a Life time

All right this is an story I have been writing since a few days ago I apologize if it really rubbish ,I'm just a beginner! ,but I would appreciate if at least this catch the attention of some readers

This story is basically a love triangle with a mixture of drama and humor and romance as well ,VolknerxOC ,RileyxOC

My apologies for the late Chapter

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

I do not own Pokemon or any related characters

Pokemon (c) to Nintendo

Rosalie (c) me

* * *

Prologue

The morning has been quiet than usual the hall was more silent than ever, the stadium was empty as the whole Gym, not many trainers felt the necessity to stop by for a battle the referee was out as well ,what was point of being there without any challengers she gave him the day off

Few ray of lights hit the floor coming in front of the stadium and with it the small silver box on it; there she was sited in the floor of the main hall which she precisely called "the battle Hall"

This now was the empty hall, the clock marked the hour it was 9 am in the morning

"It feels so lonely here" whispered the girl under her breath, her long blond and soft hair was spreader all across the floor, her dress covering her legs, and it was pointless waiting for somebody that it might never arrive

She got up from the floor and went directly to master bedroom which a White color one with a few touched of light pink it was now fully illuminated by the light coming from the main window she took of her shoes and walked into the bathroom it was big with a lot of space painted with a white color at the end of the room there was a bath with a flower shaped like one it was light blue which sparked faintly she opened the water and let it flow until it was almost full she took of her clothes and entered the bath closing the fancy curtain behind her

**Chapter 1; Day Off**

By the time she finished it was 9:30 in the morning she put on deodorant and some powder on before grabbing her clean clothes from the closet

It was a short cream color dress with spaghetti straps it was tight around the chest and loose on the bottom

She put on her white flat shoes

After she brushes her hair till it was perfectly combed, she made some curls on the bottom of her hair carefully after finishing she fixed her side swept bang and her face

_Her Face _her mother used to tell her she had the looks of a porcelain doll_ pink small lips, pale gray eyes were they gray or blue? _She thought looked at the closely they were paler than ever usually she couldn't a faint bit of blue on them but today was an exception

All this matched perfectly with her pale skin

Her parents usually got compliments about how beautiful she was but who said Beauty brings you happiness for her it only brought sadness

She got up from the Vanity looking sadly that ever she took one last look before departing everything seemed perfect except the top part of dress. She looked over her closet when she found a summer scarf she used it in way it could cover a bit her shoulders

Grabbing her bag with stuff and pokeball she left the gym leaving a note on the door

_Closed due to day off_

Ro walked along the city she was glad she wasn't recognized by any trainer around

When she got to the main entrance she waved back and continued walking the view was beautiful tress ,river she couldn't remember when was the last time she was around her ,since she moved after being promoted Gym Leader she hardly took days off to meet the city she only knew the basic

She stopped dead in her track for a moment _Wait a minute... I don't even know where I'm going!_

She laughed for a moment when she realized that she got to think where could she go?

She could go to Sunyshore but the only cheap excuse was to see the Beach and the Lighthouse, but mostly Flint would be there and bother her with going on a date with the gym leader

Next could be Canalave she could visit the Library but... She was trying to evade that place and most Iron Island somehow she didn't feel good there and always there Absol would come out of his Pokeball, she knew it was know as the disaster Pokemon but which disaster could be there?

She continue walking while thinking where could she go ,this is when she missed her hometown she could go everywhere or simply annoy her Brother ,but here was different she was knew as the newbie leader not many people came to visit her ,it seemed like everyone was scarred of her it was always the same

_How could she train Dark Types? , She's scary as her Pokemon _this made her sad again, she remembered two nights ago when she cried half an hour on the phone talking with her brother ,she hated being alone surprisingly her brother was hard at her and told her she had to get used to it his words were haunting her thoughts

"_Rosalie listen to me carefully, you have to get used to it not because what people think about you will give up, you are not a child anymore"_ and he was right

But it was the same always, he didn't understand her nobody did, he was loved by his fans by everyone none was scared of him

But she was a different story everyone thought that because her looks she had everything she wanted but not there was something that they called

_Being in love and being loved in return_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise,Surprise

_**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise **_

Rosalie whispered those words slowly It was the only thing she didn't had, she couldn't deny it, she always wanted to be a Gym Leader, but she never knew what was being in love; none really felt something for her

She laughed for a moment slightly before closing her eyes at the feeling of tears running through her eyes when she heard a familiar ring coming from her bag

"Wait a moment please" exclaimed the girl while looking for the phone once she found it she put it close to her ear

"Hello... this is Rosalie Speaking" said calmly while waiting for an answer

"Hey girl ! Bet you don't know who am I" answered a cheerful voice from the phone

The girl rolled her eyes and laughed slightly she decided to play along

"I'm afraid, I don't sorry" answered Ro while keeping herself to laugh

"Too bad you don't, I might not tell you the good news!"

"No flint. I won't date Volkner "answered Rosalie annoyed by the constant pressure

"Ha-ha you did knew who I was!" answered the cheerful voice before laughing for a moment it seemed someone else was there since Ro could her some whispers

"So, what's my new Gym leader doing Today?, you aren't at the Gym Drifblim couldn't

Find you!"

"You know I'm not that new it's been a month, and why would Drifblim looking for me?" asked the Incredulous girl

"That's 2 questions, but you must answer mine first!" commanded Flint in his usual hyperactive mood

"Well it was empty none came since really early I took the day off "answered Rosalie she continue hearing whispers who could be?

"That's sad, I bet your hard to beat, oh hey I got to go talk to you later Ro" said Flint before finishing the call

"Hey wait you didn't..." but she was cute off when realized the man had already finished the call

"Flint, Flint, what are you up to now?" exclaimed the girl before returning the phone back to her back and continue walking she was close to Veilstone now, and she wanted to avoid the mud from Pastoria

It didn't take her long to arrive to Veilstone it was 10:15 now, she was glad it was still early she passed in front of the gym it seemed to a have challengers awaiting " Poor Maylene " thought Rosalie while smiling slightly in that moment something caught her eyes leaving her stone

"Not ... What is he doing here in Veilstone!" Exclaimed surprised the Girl while shivering slightly.

She had to hide, he managed to put her nervous and somehow something about him just scared her out she looked everywhere when she noticed something" Behind that three!" exclaimed while rushing to hide behind the three

There he was in his usual blue attire and that hat, he never leaved Iron Island _what would be doing here? _Thought Ro

Just in that moment she felt something behind her, she turned back slowly at the Person or Animal that was behind that just growled dangerously at her.

"Ahhhh" Screamed Rosalie at the growl to the surprise she jumped throwing her bag into the floor and falling only to find it was...

"Lucario" whispered Rosalie annoyed she got up grabbing her bag and fixing her dress

"Hope you are happy you shouldn't go scaring people like that you..."

"Oh there you are Lucario "exclaimed a voice from behind her which it was a male

"Damn" whispered slowly the girl as she recognized the voice

She turned and face him her gray eyes glaring dangerously she was pissed to find him

"Rosalie. I didn't thought I would find you here' said the man with a smile on his face with a bit of surprise

"Yeah I didn't know you would be here either Riley..." added Ro sarcastically, she didn't hate him she was just how could she say it oh right scared of him? Yeah that was the word

Somehow he was like a stalker last time he was in the gym he couldn't stop looking at her

Or talking to her

She knew he was just trying to be nice and helpful with her but he was just being pretty creepy

,_ and it all started when someone decided to spread the word the new Gym leader was Single and young _

Rosalie sighed before reminding what the newspaper said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings**

Rosalie thought while rolling her eyes she looked at him his Azure eyes looking into hers so calmly and pure

"Sorry It's just I thought you might be busy with the gym and ..." Rosalie cut him off before he could continue talking "not many challengers empty gym, day off" commented Rosalie coldly

She felt bad talking to him this way ,but there wasn't any other way she wanted to run why would Flint have to spread the word ,why would Byron had to introduce Riley to her why ?

It was really painful she looked at him

"Hm... I see …I "said the young man almost whispering while fixing his hat

Rosalie looked at him confused

"Ro... I mean Rosalie "Riley corrected himself while blushing slightly "every time I see you, it's like you were trying to avoid me or something "

She closed her eyes He noticed after all, she crossed her arms against her chest while looking away

Lucario was out of sight probably didn't wanted to be there for some reason and she understand that ,she chose the wrong time and the wrong place to take a Day off

Rosalie sighed she should have go trough Pastoria after all, Ro sighed while facing him once again

Riley waited for an answer for a moment but she seemed not to give any he continued

"Do you hate me or something I mean if I annoy you I can stop talking to you or something "said the young man while taking off his hat

Just in that moment Maylene came off, Rosalie looked happy to be interrupted of this Uncomfortable talk

"Riley, Rosalie what a surprise "said the girl while waving to them, Ro waved back to her and walked directly

" Maylene it's so good to see you " said Rosalie while hugging Maylene

From the few Gym Leaders that were Female Maylne was really nice with Rosalie since the first day

"I see you finally decided to visit Veilstone Right?" asked the pink haired girl at Rosalie who simply nodded cheerfully

"Well you won't regret that choice!" replied Maylene happy" in that moment she noticed Riley and Rosalie, he had a thoughtful expression and she had the most happy expression of all which made Maylene chucked

"What's so funny?" asked the blond girl looking at his friend

"I get it now! You guys are dating or something right?" asked Maylene curious as to what it seemed the reason the two were together

The question caught Rosalie off if guard "what! Not you got wrong Maylene" replied Ro nervous

"We are not"

"OK, if you guys say so" replied Maylene with a smile not sure if she should believe them

"Hum Maylene can I talk to you in private? Said Riley while turning to see the Dark type specialist

Rosalie looked into the Azure eyes of the ma they had an odd expression on them "Well then I leave it was nice to see you Maylene "replied the girl while walking away and waving good bye

Maylene Simply waved back to Rosalie and watched her leave, or they thought that

Rosalie hide behind some brushes,she didn't to hear someone else conversations but the expression in Riley face ,he was very thoughtful what could he want to tell Maylene

"So what you want to tell me Riley "Said Maylene once Rosalie left

"It's Rosalie, "answered Riley coldly while seemed to be hurt while spelling the girl name

"What's wrong with her" Maylene seemed worried

_Why me?_ Thought Rosalie while still hiding worried of what he might say about her

"It's just ... "replied Riley cut off not sure of what to say

"It's okay Riley you can tell me we trained Together before" replied Maylene with a grin on her face

Riley smiled at this and continued talking "I mean you know Rosalie better than me, but somehow she's always evading me it's like she hated me for some reason"

Maylene was surprised at this, just like Rosalie she wasn't expecting to hear that

"You know I have been really helpful with her, I helped her Togekiss to learn Aura sphere ,I even well…" Riley cut of before he could finish the last sentence

"It's strange, she seems very nice with all the Gym leaders even with Cynthia and the elite four "added Maylene not sue of what to say

But then Riley mentioned something that would mark her forever

"It's funny how you are expecting to be loved, when you don't deserve it, '" Said Riley while looking to the sky

Maylene remained quiet "I should leave now" added before entering back to the gym

Riley nodded and continued walking from the gym followed by Lucario

But it was too late already _"when you don't deserve to be loved_ whispered Ro while shaking her head she couldn't believe what she was hearing what did him meant, he meant her or… _else?_

" No it can't be " exclaimed Rosalie while moving her head in negation she got up from where she was hiding fixing her dress while making sure none would be seeing her ,she departed still confusing

Was Riley actually trying to say something?


	4. Chapter 4

OK,I decided to publish chapter 4 now due to being the shortest from all the chapters ,expect a notice soon !,

who is missing Rosalie?,and who's her brother that's a surprise .. this chapters is full with drama and Melancholy

**Enjoy!**

Disclimer

Pokemon(c)nintendo

Rosalie (c)moi

**--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 4 : Old good times never die**

After all the commotion that Happened in Veilstone ,Rosalie was confused ,once she was out from Veilstone she sighed in relief having to evade all trainers looking for a battle in the route ,she wasn't in the mood for a battle finally after 30 minutes of walking Rosalie decided to rest for a moment while dropping her bag in the grass

"This thing is so heavy!" exclaimed the girl while rubbing her shoulder; she wondered what she would be carrying around with her since her bag was heavier than before

"It feels like I'm carrying rocks ... "in that instant Rosalie laughed slightly as she mentioned those words she looked up to the sky for a moment

"Talking about Rocks….I wonder what's he doing right now "whispered Rosalie with small grin on her face while opening her bag and taking out all the items

"Lets see... pokedex, team pokeballs, water, some food, badges case, map, phone, pokenav and finally running shoes " Rosalie looked for a moment at all stuff that was outside of the bag any of them were heavy enough ,she opened the food box that she was carrying with her she took a half of sandwich and ate it slowly once she finished she decided to rest on the grass for a while at the shadow of a tree there wasn't any Pokémon around or trainers meaning she could relax

She looked up to the sky while feeling the soft touch of the grass all over her skin her pale gray eyes looking at the movement of the clouds she laughed for a moment remembering how she used to do this back at home ..

-Flashback_-_

" _Look that one looks like a pichu ! " said a small child while pointing to the sky and that clouds giving forms to them next to her there was a young male teen _

"_Are you sure? it looks more like a Donut to me " exclaimed the boy while laughing a bit embarrassed_

"_It's because you are hungry silly!" said the cheerfully kid who was pointing the boy face while laughing _

_He was laughing as well he was slightly taller for someone at his age ,both were against the grass looking at the sky giving forms to the clouds while laughing enjoy the time like little kids would _

_-End flashback-_

"I miss you…" whispered Rosalie while remembering those old good times with her brother even if he was a couple of years older than her; he was always there for her when her parents were at work

Rosalie closed her eyes for a moment hearing the echo of the wind the distant boys of the trainers, she felt asleep unaware of what was happening around her


	5. Chapter 5 : Battle in the woods

_Chapter 5,the first Pokemon of Rosalie team is revealed in this chapter the rest will start appearing , I thought about a chapter describing how Rosalie became a Gym leader I believe it would make much more sense to the plot.,let me know what you think please :)_

I would like to thank littlmiget123 for reviewing this story

Chapter 5 : Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 5:** ** battle in the woods**

A good 15 minutes passed when Rosalie finally woke up, she slowly opened her eyes trying to remember where she was

Se looked around at then at the sky it was still morning

"I can't believe it "exclaimed the girl surprised while rubbing her eyes gently " I feel asleep in the middle of a forest !" laughed Rosalie cheerfully while standing up and grabbing her bag ,she looked ahead of where she was standing

"It seems it would be kind of a long walk to arrive at the outskirts, I guess I'll have to wear my running shoes" exclaimed with a sigh while opening her back and taking out a pair f running shoes they were of a while color with a bit peach color across still they were very feminine, once she took her white flats and put them in her bag, she put her running shoes on

"Good, now I'm ready to continue, "said Ro while starting to walk away ,she was glad she decided to use her running shoes since her feet were a bit tired after all that walk with a flats ,also the running shoes were really comfy

After a good 10 minutes walking Rosalie decided to stop to drink water taking out the water bottle from her bag which it was still fresh and cold

"I'm thirsty thanks goodness I bought water with me "said Rosalie while drinking the cold water from the bottle in that moment someone approached to her

"Hey! Aren't you Rosalie the Dark Type gym leader?" asked a young male voice from behind her

Rosalie turned to see the owner of the voice it was a young boy who was carrying a Chimchar on his shoulders by the looks of it, she could tell he didn't have that many experiences

"Indeed, that's me "answered Rosalie coldly but politely while closing the water bottle

"Well I challenge you to a Gym battle! If I win you'll have to give me a badge "answered the boy while grabbing a pokeball from his belt

"Right.. And tell me do you have the badges you need to challenge me, or have you noticed I'm not in my gym" she didn't knew if to laugh at this or simply cry

"Well I… I just beat Roark! "Answered the boy while showing her the badge

Rosalie chuckled for a moment before speaking again "Listen. Tell you what, I'll have a battle with you, If I win you'll go back to challenge Gardenia, and if you win I'll give you a badge do you agree with this?"

Even if it was a crazy plan there was no way she will lose against a newbie after all she was stronger than Roark

"Prepare to loose!" yelled the boy while tossing a ball into the air

" shinx I choose you" said while releasing small pokemon which was blue and black with star like on it's tail "

" Shinx " growled the small Pokemon while looking at Rosalie

Without a second thought Rosalie took a Pokeball from her bag and pressed the circular button while tossing it into the air " Go " said Rosalie calmly and firm

A purple skunk like Pokemon appeared in a red ray of light it was bigger than the shink and had a long cream and purple tail falling against its back and face

" Skuntank" cried the Pokemon dangerously while looking at the small pokemon in front

Rosalie smiled while looking at her Pokemon before turning to face the trainer

"Make your move "

"Ok, Shink use Tackle!" commanded the boy at the small Pokemon

"Shinx" cried the Pokemon while running at huge speed against skuntank

"Dodge it" commanded Rosalie calmly

"Tank" obeyed the Pokemon while jumping aside and missing the attack

"Night Slash now" said Rosalie while closing her eyes

The purple Pokemon obeyed while running against shinx one of his fronts paws glowing purplish with his claws ready to attack, once there it attacked the small Pokemon with the dark glowing claw sending flying the Pokémon from the impact and knocking it out

"No shinx! Come on get up! "

Exclaimed the boy, while looking at the small creature that was lying unconscious

"_Well that was easier than I thought "_thought Rosalie while looking at the Shinx and then at Skuntank

The purple pokemon just looked at her trainer like asking "now what?"

Rosalie gave a one last glance at the pokemon and its trainer

"_I wonder.. How Roark could be defeated by him? I expected Shinx to survive the damage from Night Slash, unless.._." thought Rosalie while whispering slowly

"It was a much lower level than Skuntank "and with that grabbed a Pokeball from her Bag with a Purple Heart mark on it and exclaimed "Thanks ,take a rest now" as a red ray of light absorbed the purple Pokemon

Rosalie walked directly to the kid that now was grabbing the injured Pokémon in its hands while returning Skuntank to its poke ball

"You should take Shinx to a pokemon center "said Rosalie calmly while looking at the boy

The boy got up from were he was still looking at the unconscious Shinx eyes covered by it's red hair not looking at her but at the injured pokemon

"I will do that thanks and sorry for wasting your time Leader" said the kid

Ro could tell he was about to cry for the sound of his Voice,

"I apologize for..." Ro got cut off when the small kid started crying dropping tears at the body of unconscious Pokémon

"What have I done?" Thought the girl speechless not knowing what to say.


	6. Chapter 6: Thanks for the Memories

I'm so sorry for the late update, My old computer died I had to rewrite chapter 6 and 7 the will be a quite long chapter I decided to upload both chapters together

Enjoy and if you have a comment or question feel free to ask me :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Thanks for the Memories

Rosalie stood there watching the scene speechless ,the little kid was actually crying covering his cerulean eyes with his arm in a fail attempt to hide the tears falling from his eyes

" Like if I needed more trouble " whispered the blondee girl under her breath crossing her arms agaisnt her chest,she didn't feel this was actually her fault _" I warned him ,  
I thought his shinx will survive the damage from night slash"_ thought the girl with an annoyed look

" Hey come on don't cry I didn't mean to hurt your little pokemon " exclaimed the girl in a failed attempt to cheer the little kid up

_" Wait ..I know what to do "_ in that moment Rosalie remembered something as she looked throught her bag " you should take Shinx to a Pokemoncenter now" said Ro still looking in her bag

" yeah I'll do that " replied the boy while rubbing his eyes

Surprisngly enough the kid stood up from were he was sitting without looking at Rosalie " I should be leaving now " said the boy while turning back

" Finally I found them " exclaimed a cherful Ro while holding in her hands a Revive an a Super Potion for her surprise..

" Please take this with...." the Girl stood there blankly noticing how the kid was far from her now

in that moment she runned to try to catch him up" Hey wait don't leave" cried the girl

the boy turned back at the sound of the scream the Dark type entushiastic was running towards him she seemed to be holding something in her hands she stopped walking and lokked at the Leader surprised

" Is something the Matter Miss Leader ?" asked the boy politely once Rosalie caught him now she was trying to catch her breath

_" Next time I won't wear a dress to travel this far specially Running"_ thought the blond girl fixing her hair and clothes

" yes,please take this with you " said while handing him the Super potion and revive and putting them in his hands " The may come in handy" finished with a Smile the girl

the boy looked at his hands surprised " For..for me?" answered while making sure it was true

" yes " Nodded the girl " please accept them as my apology for what Skuntank did to shinx " replied Rosalie with a smile

_" after all he needs them more than I do ,plus I have a lot of them back at the gym ,his pokemon are still in a low level and they might get hurt a lot specially in this areas "_

Thought Rosalie while lookig at the boy

" Thanks so much Leader!' exclaimed the boy thankfully putting the revive and super potion in his backpack

" You don't need to thank me " said Rosalie looking at her Lilac Poketch

" Now I'll leave ,I hope I get to see you someday at the gym " said the girl while grabbing her bag

' You bet,and next time I'll win!" cried the boy cherfully waving good bye

" and I'll be waiting " said Rosalie almost in a whisper while waving good bye back to him

--------------

After that fatefoul Encounter Rosalie continued her Travelling to Sunyshore admiring the view it was almost 2 pm now ,and she could see the outskirts now which meant she was getting closer to her destiny ,she looked at the sky as a Staraptor flyed nerby she chuclled slightly

_"Most trainers will use their flying types to arrive faster ,but I rather walk and enjoy the view ,that way my pokemon rest from constant flying"_ Thought Rosalie while holding a Pokeball on herf hands while looking at it

_" Or Am I wrong?"_ Thought Rosalie once more putting back the Pokeball in her bag

She looked ahead just to found herself mesmerized by the sea ,she walked a little bit when she was out from the forest she looked around there was the Famous Seven Stars Restaurant famous from it's delicious quisine ,and at the left there was nothing but

" Sunyshore" Cried Rosalie while trowing her bag into the air

She chucled slightly as she tried to catch the bag once she did "I forgot thing was a little heavy" exclaimed the girl while putting the bag back on her shoulder

she walked for a moment playing with the sand there were a couple of men fishing one of them seemed to jut caght something and was cheering his capture in that moment her stomach did a noise whish she recognized instantly as a reminded she was hungry " Right, maybe I'll buy something later " said the girl blushing and covering her stomach with her hands,lately she has been skipping meals due to constant challengers and she wwasnt eating that well ,she was thinner than before but she was eating well in the past few days and that made her happy

when she finally entered to Sunyshore she admired the solar panels " Simply Amazing " exclaimed the girl while looking up at them ,she constantly heard about the Blackout that the Leader did after out of boredoom decided to Re decorate" his Gym, she was an expert in the hand of Electrick Pokemon but that didn't saved after all the Angry Sunyshore were out of his Gym waiting for him

" If I do that to Hearthome they would kill me alive " Chuckled Rosalie while covering her mouth with her hand in a very feminine way

" Yo Volkie !" She got cut off from her thoughts when she heard a voice coming from the solar panels

" Don't call me that way " an angry voice answered back

Whos up there ?" whispered Rosalie ,she didn't liked hearing other people coversations but that voice intrigued her who could be/

" Come on dude! Chill out!" exclaimed the hyper voice from before

" Hey I know the owner of the voice " exclaimed the girl clapping her hands together ,she only knew one person who was hyper cherfull all the time

" Must be Flint " whispered Rosalie as the picture of a teen with Red afro with a big grin formed in her mind

" If you mean like you do,no thanks "replied a grumpy voice

" I wonder whos Flint talking to ?" Thought Ro as she made her way behind a rocky mouintain

" If there's something wrong with the way I am?" anwered the cherfull voice a bit offended

the other man didn't answered,Rosalie remainen hidden she did't wanted to be noticed,she looked around there were some people paccing by none seemed to notice her and she sighed in relief

"I knew it!" that made Rosalie listen back scared they had discovered her for surprise they didn't

" have you realized sometimes your cherfulness is annoying ?" replied a grumpy voice while sitting at the edge of the solar pannel with Spiky blonde hair and a militar style like jacket

Rosalie gray eyes grew wide as she noticed the teen she only heard about someone with that description and hardly knew him it was

"Volkner.." those words were hardly heard and more like a whisper

she grabbed tightly her bag and bit her lower lip ,since she met him for the very first time in the Gym Leaders meeting ,he managed to scare her up,his electic blue eyes were looking at her that day like any others ,still he din't joined the warm welcome to the New Gym Leader as the others did...

_----Flashback----_

_" As you might Already Know Fantina gave up her title as Gym Leader of Hearthome to continue in her passion for contest but she choosed someone to be the new Gym Leader of Hearthome Gym" speeked the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia to other Gym Leader in the Meeting hall_

_Everyone remained Silent Anxious to know the new Leader_

_In that moment a Girl with long blond hair walked into the hall a side swprt bang almost covering her left eye they were of a Grayish with a little bit of blue around ,she had a pale white skin that matched perfectly her eyes,she was wearing a white short skirt and black button shirt with a cream colored scarf in a way it covered her shoulders and almost her neck it had stripes of different colors Black ballerina as shoes a white flower on her hair ._

_" Everyone I want you to meet Rosalie the New Gym Leader of hearthome " said Cynthia as she Introduced the girl to the Other Gym leaders with a Nice Smile _

_Everyone Clapped cherfully,Gardenia,Cancide and Maylene were happy to know a fellow female was now part of the team,_

_" I'm very pleased to meet you all" replied the girl politely while smilling and kneeling slightly grabbing the edges of her skirt_

_"She once was Fantina's fellow apprentice ,she an expert in the use of Dark Types " Said Cynthia while clapping _

_This caught the surprise of everyone but still they were happy_

_" Is not everyday you meet a young lady who specialises in Dark types " said Byron _

_" That's true" replied Crasher Wake _

_Quickly the Girls surrounded Rosalie welcoming her to the Team at the far end there was someone sitting clapping somewhat Lazily looking at Rosalie with his Electric blue eyes then he rised up from his seat and walked somewhere else ,Rosalie couldn't help but wonder who was him.._

_--end flashback--_

Rosalie started shaking her had as she remembered that day she never talked to him and she was sure he didn't knew her name ,she looked up to the solar panel just to found the two guys left already she rised from were she was and made her way to the Sunyshore market ,once there she found out there were a lot of traibers there everyone wanted to buy Seals

" Probably for the upcoming contest "whispered Rosalie as she made her way to the front,

" Good Morning Young Lady do you want to see our selection" asked a man politely directing his hands to aa box full of different Pokemon seals

" Sure,I would like to see them" replied the girl politely

a few seconds passed and the man handed her a selection box, after deciding she Decided to buy a few she liked,she handed him the money and put the seal in ger bag

" Thank you for your Purchase and come again!" Said the man cherfully as Rosalie waved good bye

even if she wasn't a Cordinator she enjoyed watching the Contest ,and hopped someday to participate in one

" I'll decide later which Pokemon will use each Seal " said Rosalie as she closed her bag

in that moment before she could look were she was walking she came agaisnt someone and fell into the Floor

" Ouch that hurt " said rosalie as she shaked her head and grabbed her bag

"I'm sorry I didn't saw were I was walking" said Rosalie as she apologized

" You should be more careful next time " answered someone kinda annoyed and that voice made Rosalie look startled to her front

_Who she just decided to Crash into ?_

* * *

_Find the answer in Chapter 7 .!_


	7. Chapter 7:The Shinning Shocking Start

I simply didn't knew what to write about so i'm sorry for the bad chapter

Another pokemon Appears but from Rosalie reserves ,in next Chapter Pokemon number 2 will come to the light

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7 : The Shinning Shocking Star

" Volkner " Whispered the girl as she looked at the tall man in front of her ,his electric blue eyes not meeting hers but instead they were looking at nothing in partocular he seemed to be not in good mood

" Great..." exclaimed the man as he turned to see her face, for the looks of it,he didn't had any idea who she was

" Let me guess " said the man while standing up and looking at her ,Rosalie felt like she was in court ,he was way taller than her ,and in this position he was intimidating

" You want an Autograph right..?" asked volkner crossing his arms agaisnt his chest looking at her.

the question caught Rosalie off guard,she wasn't expecting being asked such a question neither being though as a "Admirer" of him

" I'm afraid you are mistaking me " replied Rosalie calmly while looking at him

The Blond man simply Raised an eyebrow in surprise

"Then who are you?" asked Volkner somewhat doubting

A few people were passing by watching the scene ,or rather at the tall man,a group of girls were forming at the solar pannel they were taking pictures of him and somewhat pointing at Rosalie with an nnoyed look on their faces ,Rosalie was starting to feel uncomfortable at this

"I'm the Current Gym Leader of Hearthome " replied the girl while taking out an ID from her bag and showing it to the man while looking at the People around them

The man took the Id from Rosalie hands and gave it a closer look making sure it was legit and not fail attempt to get him,the Id was a black and purplish color it had Rosalie Picture in front and the Pokemon League seal in the back and the picture of a badge it had the form of a Person shadow it seemed new to him and he handed the Id back to the girl

" That was enough Proff " said Volkner calmly while offering her his hand

Rosalie took the Id from Volkners hand and put it back inside her bag as she grabbed his bag and put it on her shoulder she looked at the unfamiliar hand in fron of her face ,it was Volkner hand,she was expecting him to help her

"Well..? Will you get up or you rather stay there" Asked the Man while looking at her pointing to her dress

Rosalie looked down noticing how her dress was almost showing too much she instantly blushed and put her hand on the Male hand ,and he isntantly helped her to stand up ,she looked around just to see the girls with angry looks on their eyes

" Thanks " said Rosalie politely as she separed her hand from him still feeling her cheeks a bit pink

" It was nothing " replied the man as he folded his hands to his pockets turned back and started walking away

Rosalie stood there watching as the man walked away and dissapeared out of sight,all the people were starting to move ,it seemed everyone had fun watching scene exept the Blond girl she made her way trought Sunyshore and arrived to a Sea which lead directly to the Elite Four

" So Peaceful" whispered the Girl as she felt the ocean waves hit the rocks and the wind playing with her golden hair

she looked around none was here and the sea looked so beautiful

"I wonder if..." exclaimed the girl as she looked in her bag for something

She couldn't miss and opportunity like this,she loved the sea since she was just a baby ,specially surfing and feeling the water,she finally took a Pokeball from her bag and looked at for a moment ,even if she was a Dark type user shhe always had a different type pokemon in her team

" Dewgong go!"cried the girl as she tossed the pokeball into the sea instant a white large Seal like pokemon appeared in a red ray of light it had a small horn on its head

"Dewgong" cried the Pokemon excitedly as it dived for a moment and returned to the surface

" hehe I know you missed this " Said Rosalie calmly while looking at the creature

Dewgong was the pokemon she mostly used for travelling across the water ,she had it since it was only a Seal and saved her from being hurted,people mostly asked her why she didn't catch a Sharpedo instead but the truth was that Rosalie got hurt by one

" What do you say ,time for some Surfing?' asked Rosalie cherfully as the pokemon nodded and turned back waiting for it's trainer to hop over

Rosalie carefully sit on dewgongs back and put her bag across her body so it won't get wet with the water as Dewgong started swimming away evading all the trainers in the travel She just remembered how much she missed doing this,dewgong was swimming cherfully across the sea Rosalie noticed as how a Fisherman looked somewhat Surprised at the sight

" I guess they are not that used to see a Dewgong around this parts" said Rosalie as she looked at the man and looking at the ocean

once Dewgong was far from Sunyshore Rosalie looked back to the city and the Sunyshore Gym

_" It was nice to see you "_ Thought Rosalie as she looked front of her the Elite Four was starting to appear

" Ok, to the Elite Four Dewgong!" exclaimed Rosalie cherfully as she pointed to the big building

"Dew " replied the pokemon as it started swimming faster.

* * *

R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8: Not as fun as it looks

By the time she arrive the Sun was starting to hide leaving just a few Sun rays hit the grouund others covered by shadows

After surfing for 10 minutes Rosalie arrived to the pokemon center while Dewgong used Waterfall to claim the Waterfall which it wasnt a problem for the water type Pokemon and simply jumped until arriving to the top

" Thanks Dewgong ,you can take a rest now " Said Rosalie while returning the Water pokemon into it's pokeball

Rosalie entered the Pokemon Center she looked around ,there was just a small kid there who was reading a book and Man who was looking at the map there ,she made her way inside and stopped infront of Nurse Joy

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center May I help you?" asked Politely Nurse Joy while greeting her

" Yes may you restore my Pokemon to full health,?"replied Rosalie politely in her cherful Voice

" It would be a Pleasure " Said Nurse joy while handling her a Tray it had six spots for pokeballs

Rosalie opened her bag and put four Pokeballs in each spot of the tray Her three Pokemon plus Dewgong,as she handled the TRay back to NUrse jOY,

" Your Pokemon will be as new in a few minutes: Said Nurse joy as she walked inside with the tray

" I'll wait then "replied Rosalie as she walked to the nearest phone

she walked to the nearest Phone and dialed the number ,in a matter of seconds of Brown haired man with green eyes Appeared

"Hearthome City Gym may I help yo..." the man got cut of as she noticed Rosalie

" Oh my Apologize my Rudeness Ms Rosalie May I help you?" said the man abit Embarrased

" There's no need to Apologize " replied Rosalie"Tell me , did any challengers came after I left?"

" Not, none came since you left" replied the man politely

" Any calls or messages ? ," Asked Rosalie while looking if her Pokemon were ready

" Yes," replied the man while nodding

" From who are they?" asked the girl Curious

"You got a Call from Rustboro City in the Hoeen Region " This caught Rosalie surprise _" who would be?"_ thought as she waited for the other calls

" A package from the Pokemon League arrived ,and finally A letter from Miss Fantina " finished the man while showing her the Letter

" Fantina? what a nice Surprise " said Rosalie with a Smile

'I'll left all the mail in your desk for you to read MIss" said the Man politely

" Tell me did any of my pokemon caused trouble?" Asked Rosalie worried she knew they could get a bit too playfull

" Fortunately , they behaved " nodded the man as he smiled

" Ok,thanks, Something else mind doing me a favor?" replied Rosalie

" I wouldn't mind at all Miss ,what can I do for you?"

" Can you please send me Togekiss Pokeball please, I'm afraid that if I don't return to Hearthome in time it would be night time soon"

"No problem let me get it for you" said the man while dissapearing for a moment

Rosalie had so much Luck Having him as Referre wasn't he only polite and Servicial,but he was also really Nice, when she started as the new Gym Leader she knew he worked with Miss Fantina before and he knew all the rules and helped her really much

" Miss Rosalie I'm back and with me your Togekiss " said while while showing the girl the pokeball the reflection of a cherfull White pokemon appeared for an instant

" Thank you transport it now please " said Rosalie with a smile on her face ,

" Right away" replied the man while putting the Pokeball in the Transportation Machine as a ray of light absorved the Pokeball,since Rosalie just had four Pokeballs with her in that moment it wasnt necessary for her to deposit one,so instantly several ray of light appeared in the corner of the Transportation Machine at the Pokemon center transporting the Pokeball Rosalie took the pokeball in her hand " Welcome Home Togekiss" said the Dark type Enthusiast as she put the pokeball in her bag

" It arrived safe,Thanks again,I should leave now I'll be back there soon" said Rosalie waving "I wish you A safe travel back home" replied the man while finishing the conversation and the screen of the phone turning black

In that moment Nurse Joy appeared with the tray of pokeballs In her hands " Your Pokemon are back in Full health and looking great " said with a cherfull voice and a smile on her face

" Thanks so much " replied the girl politely as she thanked Nurse joy and grabbed her Pokeballs ,Nurse joy simply Nooded and walked away as a another trainer arrived at the Pokemon Centr looking for Her

"Now that everythings fine,I can go home but first.." said Rosalie as she grabbed her phone and started walking away to the exit,she pushed slightly the exit Door and walked away searching between the Registered numbers

" Here it is ,Let's give him a fast call" said Rosalie as she pressed a button of the phone and moved the phone close to her ear

_" Answer please!"_ Thought the girl as she started walking around

_"Yo! this is Flint I'm not available in this moment leave a message and I'll call you faster than you can say Flamethrower!"_

Rosalie chuckled for a momentas she heard the message ," _After the tone start recording your message" _heard the girl in that instant a beep sounded which meant she could leave the message

" Flint It's me Ro ,call me if you have a chance please thanks!" and with that Ro closed the Phone and put it back to her bag

" Night will fall anytime soon I should leave now " said as she looked to the sky it wasnt that sunny now and it was almost dark she could see the Beacon Illuminating from Sunyshore it was a nice view from where she was standing but unfortunately she couldn't stay to watch it since she had to go home and wake up early the next day for any upcoming challengers

" The life of a Gym Leader is hard " whispered the girl as she took a pokeball from her bag ,

" Togekiss go!" cried the girl as she tossed the pokeball into the air instantly a white big pokemon appeared in the sky it had blue and red shapes at it's chest and a crest which was blue white and red colors

"Kiss" cried the pokemon happily while looking at Rosalie who simply made a small grin

" will you take me back to hearthome please ?" asked Rosalie sweetly

the Pokemon turned back and Rosalie jumped on it's back and the pokemon started to fly high in the sky

As the white pokemon surfed the sky calmly and slowly Rosalie kept her mind busy remembering everything that happened that day ,it was still a long fly until Hearthome , she closed her eyes for a moment and remembered the eight gym leader ,the kid and him..

" this shouldn't happen to me " exclaimed the girl openning her eyes slowly and looking at the white pokemon that sammed unaware that her trainer went to dream land

" you really enjoy flyin right?" asked the girl to her pokemon who simply exmailed a cherfull " Togi" in response

Rosalie thought for a moment about Riley wondering if she was doing right on evading him and treating him coldly

_he maybe an Aura Guardian on training but..._ Thought Rosalie as she looked down trying to find the right words .

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update my computer went crazy and now I'm back ,once again Togekiss is not a battler

chapter 9 soon and with it the drama will begin oh yes , I will start accepting Oc I will only accept 3.


	9. Chapter 9: The sweet Dark Maiden!

_Sorry for the late update ,but now here it is,Chapter 8 wasn't that successful but I hope this Chapter is,remember I accept Oc's s please send them in,just put name,gender Pokemon and how many badges it has and if you wish in which part you wish it to appear_

* * *

Chapter 9 :

Night fell faster than the girl thought still the image of a young man in blue suit and hat was haunting her mind, she knew it better than anyone, she was just rude with him and he didn't deserved

"But I can't feel the same way "was the last words the girl could speak before closing her eyes and falling against the white Pokemon back

Soon the girl feel asleep ignoring the fact she could fell off Togekiss any minute, the white pokemon made it's best to not let her trainer fall soon they will be arriving to Hearthome ,under her sleep in her mind she remembered about her meeting with Riley and Volkner

"_Why..Why it has to be this hard _"said the girl almost like a whisper while the cold wind hit her forehead and played with her golden hair, winter was starting to arrive sooner this year and with it cold winds around Sinnoh

It was a dark and cloudy night Rosalie kept sleeping peacefully during the travel; she was tired from the long walk she made,.

-----------

" Togi" cried the pokemon in an attempt to wake up her trainer

They had been flying for about 2 and half hours and now Hearthome City was in Sight a few lights were turned on ,there wasn't anyone outside the streets were empty ,as the white pokemon started to fly closer to land the Dark type enthusiast started to open her eyes

"Togi, togi" continued the white bird like pokemon

"I'm awake there's no need to do that "replied Rosalie somewhat angry she blinked her eyes a few time which easily reflected that she was tired

"Kiss" replied the pokemon a bit embarrassed it seemed to be sad since it's voice wasn't cheerful as always

"Awn..Come on I'm not mad at you, there's no need to be embarrassed" replied the girl with a smile on her face

Soon the pokemon landed in a street of hearthome city, Rosalie got off from the pokemon back and petted it before taking a pokeball from her bag

"Thanks for the fly you deserve a rest" said while a red beam absorbed the pokemon and returned to the ball, and with that put the ball inside the bag once again and started walking in the empty and Dark Hearthome , she looked around for a moment and took a look at her watch

"Wow... its 10 pm in the night, Hearthome looks so different during nighttime is quite and peaceful" the girl sighed and crossed her arms against her chest as she passed in front of the gym which made her smile, she liked to stop in front of the gym and admire it, she was proud just to think _"I am the Gym Leader" _

"It feels like a dream... I can't believe I'm a gym leader" said the girl in a low voice while clapping her hands

--Flashback—

_Dear Miss Rosalie_

_We are proud to announce your application for running Hearthome City Gym was being accepted! The Pokemon League will require your assistance in an important meeting about your status and gym rules by two weeks we hope you the best in your upcoming journey._

_Pokémon League Principals _

"_I'm becoming a Gym Leader!" cried a girl as she held the letter in her shaky hands_

"_So you're not longer a rookie trainer?"Asked a male voice from the doorway he was taller than her and had a smile on his face_

"_Not! I stopped being a rookie time ago now I'm a Gym Leader" replied proudly the girl as she held the letter in front of his face_

"_You are taking in mind being a Gym Leader is not easy job right?" asked the man serious _

"_Well, but It can't be that hard either I'm sure it's fun" replied the girl _

"_See? I was right you have no idea" replied the man crossing his arms against his chest and giving the girl a disappointing look_

_Rosalie looked at the man for a moment then to the letter "you know what? Usually I would try to hit you with Absol or something but today I'm in the greatest mood possible so…" _

"_So…?" repeated man folding his hands in his jean pocket _

"_I'll just ignore you" finished the girl while turning back and continued looking at the letter_

"_Call me when your ego stopped growing "said the man as he walked away from the door _

_--End Flashback-_

"When it stops growing... I think it did already" chucked the girl slightly as she remembered that moment in front of her there was the Gym Sig

" Hearthome City Pokemon Gym , Leader: Rosalie " The Sweet Dark Maiden" said the girl as she read aloud what it said

She smiled slightly as she repeated in her mind her Gym Leader title ,she didn't chose to be named like that they chose it ,but she was happy she gave the gym one last glance and walked to her home after all tomorrows going to be a long day

--

A good 10 minutes of walking passed when Rosalie made it to her home it was a two story house ,it had a few flowers pots outside it was painted of beige color ,Rosalie opened the front door it was very simple in front there was a white couch in front a TV and a small coffee table

"Home sweet home "said the girl as she closed the door behind her and went upstairs to her room

She opened the door of her room dropped her bag in the floor and grabbed her Pajamas which it was a lilac color

And went directly to the bathroom, she was tired than usual and took off her clothes and put her pajama, as she made her way to her bed she combed her hair a little and looked at her reflection in the mirror her gray eyes were pale than usual she could see the small blue oh them

" when was the last time I slept more than eight hours" said the girl as she grabbed her hair in a ponytail and sit on the edge of the bed she grabbed the three pokeballs from her bag.

" Tomorrow will be a long day " said the girl as she put the three pokeballs in the holder and went to sleep she looked at the window for a moment and closed her eyes.

-----

Morning arrived soon lighting everything around a few Starly were flying in the skies Rosalie covered her head with the sheets as sun light entered through the window directly to her eyes making her get out of bed

" It's morning already?" said the girl sleepy as she looked around and focused her eyes on the clock in the wall

" 6:50 am,I should take a bath now " said the girl cheerfully as she grabbed her usual outfit from the closet and went into the bathroom

the Glossy floor gave the room a different style ,she opened the Shower curtain and opened the warm water , as she entered the shower she shivered slightly as the warm water hit her cold skin

---

After 10 minutes she was ready and closed the water ,put the deodorant , cream and combed her hair as she as she finished combing her hair she combed one side up and put A white flower ornament leave a few curls falling

" Now time to get ready " exclaimed the girl as she put her underwear and grabbed a white pleated skirt from her closet she put the skirt delicately and closed the button and zipper

" Where is my black blouse ?" said the girl as she looked over her closet " Oh here it is !" said as she grabbed a black short sleeve blouse with buttons, she put the blouse and closed each button and fixed the blouse neck ,next she grabbed a belt and put it on top of her skirt it was of a Grey color and in the center it had the badge of the gym

" Now I just need my Pokeballs,Scarf and shoes" and with that she put her white ballerina flat like shoes a cream scarf with stripes of different colors around her neck in a way it covered the front of her chest and shoulders

" Now I'm ready to go " said as she put the three pokeballs in her belt and went downstairs

She opened the front door and walked out as she locked the door she took a look at the sky it was sunny and a few people were walking some kids playing and...

" Trainers that plan on Challenge the Hearthome City Gym" said Rosalie as she started to walk to the gym

A few kids recognized her as she walked to the gym and politely greeted her ,just those who were getting gym badges and of course the elite four and the Gym Leaders knew there was someone else in charge of the Hearthome City Gym

" Good Morning Leader Rosalie " cried a Couple of kids to Rosalie as they passed running

" Morning Kids" said Rosalie politely as she waved Good bye to them

When she arrived to the Gym the Referee was already there waiting for Rosalie as he politely greeted her

" Good Morning " said the man Politely

" Morning ,ready for another big day?" Asked Rosalie as she greeted the man

" Yes Ms." replied the man

" That's the spirit" said Rosalie as she walked to the podium

" Ms. you want to bring you the letters you received yesterday?" asked the man

" No,that's OK I'll read them later " replied the girl as she took a sit

In that moment the Doors of the gym opened and a boy with blond short hair and orange eyes entered the Gym

" I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader Fantina !" shouted the boy

Rosalie and the referee swaet dropped,leaving and umcomfortable silence in the room

" Excuse me , I'm afraid Miss Fantina is no longer the Gym Leader " said Rosalie as she walked directly to the boy

" What?! but but.. who I'm suppose to challenge and who are you !" shouted the boy as she pointed to Rosalie

" I'm Rosalie and I'm the current Gym Leader " said the girl as she crossed her arms against her chest

the Boy looked at Rosalie for a moment before bursting in to a laugh

" hahaha , oh man this is fun " said the boy as he kept laughing by then Rosalie was starting to loose the patience

_"Oh my Arceus please help me so I don't end hitting him _" Thought Rosalie as she sighed

"Excuse me Sir " said the Referee to boy in an attempt to calm him down

" oh yes ? " replied the by a bit surprised

" Miss Rosalie just became the Gym Leader of Hearthome Miss Fantina left her in charge of the Gym" said the man politely

the Boy just blinked and looked at the gray eyed girl she had an annoyed look in her eyes

" Well in that case I challenge you " said the boy pointing to Rosalie

" In that case I accept your challenge Ahmm... what's your name " said Rosalie with confusion

" Oh right I'm Barry , and get ready to loose " said the boy preparing for the battle

" We'll see Barry " replied Rosalie as a smirk formed in her face and walked to the stadium

" In that Case , The Gym Battle between Leader Rosalie and Challenger Barry It's about to begin The battle will be three versus three without limit of time only the challenger can make substitutions ,Let the battle begin* shouted the referee as he raised a flag in the air

" Oh right Heracross let's show them how you are " said Barry as he threw a pokeball in the air instantly a blue like insect appeared in the fiel

" Heracross" cried the pokemon

" Weavile you are on!" shouted Rosalie as she threw the pokeball into the air instantly a black Pokemon with a red-orange jewel and a bright red crown and collar. appeared in the battle field

" vile" cried the pokemon looking at heracross

" Ha! that little Weavile of yours won't beat my Heracross " said Barry almost makin fun

" You shouldn't be that sure ,maybe Weavile can give you a surprise, I let you make the first move " said Rosalie as she put her hands in her hips

" Bad choice , Heracross Mega Horn!" shouted Barry instantly the horn in heracross began glowing as iit started to charge agaisnt Weavile

" Weavile quick jump out of the way and use Blizzard !" commended Rosalie

" Weavile " cried the pokemon as it jumped out of Heracross attack and ended behind it

" What ?! wait no!" shouted Barry as it looked astonished at the scene

" Blizzard now !" commanded Rosalie once more

" Vile " cried Weavile as a wind of ice and snow came out of it's mouth giving a direct hit at Heracross

" Hera " cried the Pokemon in pain as the blizzard hit

" No ,Heracross!" shouted barry

" Now , who's on trouble ?" said Rosalie as she looked at Barry

" Come on Heracross use revelsal" commanded barry as the blue pkemon got up getting ready to attack

" Weavile revenge now " Said Rosalie

" Cross " cried the blue pokemon as it hit Weavile with the revelsal attack but instantly

" Vile " cried the Pokemon receiving the attack and attacking back Heracross

" hey That's cheating " said the boy at Rosalie with annoyed tone

" It wasn't.. let me explain Revenge is and attack that allows the user to receive damage but as well inflict damage to the opponent " replied Rosalie looking at Weavile

"_Weavile receive a serious attack,Heracross may not have that much energy left now I have to finish this up now " _thought the Girl

_"_ Weavile _,_use Aerial Ace !"commanded Rosalie with a grin on her face

" Quick Heracross Close Combat " Shouted Barry

Instantly both pokemon started to charge at each other , Weavile run with a great speed directly to Heracross,while Heracross was about use a powerfull move

* * *

Yes Cliff hanger!

Who will win the first battle? , Discover it in the next chapter

Yes I added Barry to give it a twist to the the story

**Now a preview of what will see in the next chapter**

*** Someone appears to make Riley jealous **

*** The third battler Pokemon appears **

***** **Rosalie receives an unexpected visit**


	10. Chapter 10:Sense of Humor

_I'm so sorry for the late chapter I wasn't that motivated but at the end this was the Result Happy new year to everyone!_

* * *

Chapter 10

Rosalie sighed with relief as the Aerial ace attack made contact with the bug type who let out a loud cry in pain; meanwhile Weavile received some damage from Heracross attack, but it was nothing compared to how barely the opponent pokemon was still standing, the girl focused her grey eyes at the blue creature it had received enough damage to be almost knocked out but it survived somehow.

"Impressive "said the girl as a grin formed on her lips," Weavile Shadow claw" commanded the girl as she pointed to her Pokémon,

"Come on Heracross," cried the boy hopping to stop Weavile's attack on time

"Weavile "cried the pokemon as it run in a great speed to wards Heracross while his claws glowing in a purple color

The blue Pokémon could barely move to launch an attack, making it easy to defeat in any moment

"If I were you I would be thinking in substituting my Pokémon" Said Rosalie to the boy crossing her arms against her chest

"Ha that's what you think, but I'm afraid I'm just starting "said the boy as he started to form a grin on his lips

"I think it's quite the opposite my dear "Replied Rosalie as she giggled

"Well prepare to be impressed "Said the boy carefully as he focused his eyes on Weavile

"_He must have a plan in mind, but I won't give him time to use it" _Thought Rosalie

"Vile "cried the Black Pokémon as he was about to launch Aerial ace attack on Heracross

"Bye Heracross" whispered the girl with a grin on her face

"Now Heracross Reversal "Commanded the boy while jumping

"Heracro "cried the blue Pokémon as it barely stopped Weavile attack making both attacks to collide both pokemon each other at the same time

"No Weavile!" cried Rosalie as her eyes grew wide

"Come on Heracross!" shouted the boy anxiously

"Vile "cried the pokemon as it received the damage and it was throw back by the impulse of the explosion

"Hera" cried the pokemon it received the damage and it was throw back by the impulse of the explosion being knocked out as it hit the wall behind Barry

" Come on Weavile, get up!" cheered Rosalie for her Pokemon who seemed to have taken a lot of damage but still managed to stand on it's feet at which Rosalie simply smiled victoriously

"Heracross is unable to battle weavile is the winner "shouted the referee as it raised its flag in the Air

"No, Heracross Return!" cried Barry as it returned the unconscious pokemon to the white and red sphere in its hand

"Your Heracross did a great battle, but I'm afraid my Weavile was too much for it "said Rosalie while laughing slightly and covering her mouth with her right hand

"So funny, you might have won the first battle, but I'm just starting "replied the boy annoyed at Rosalie who was Laughing, as he took another pokeball from his belt and pressed the circular button

"Empoleon finish this off!"Cried the boy while throwing a pokeball into the air, instantly a bird like Pokemon came out it was a bit bigger than Weavile, and its crest folded against its face

"Empoleon" cried the Pokemon as it stood in front of Weavile trying to intimidate the small pokemon using its size standing proudly infront of the black pokemon ,Weavile simply turned to see her trainer with an amused look

At this Rosalie couldn't help but burst into a laugh that caught the attention of both Pokemon and Barry, she couldn't help but find hilarious how Empoleon tried to intimidate Weavile comparing sizes

"What's so funny?" asked Barry annoyed somewhat loosing patience

"Your pokemon "replied Rosalie as she finished laughing and pointing at the blue Pokemon

Barry Looked at the pokemon then at the Gym Leader not really getting what was so funny, his patience arriving to limit decided to end this senseless conversation ,he had come to the gym for a badge not to discover Dark Trainers have sense of humor

"Can we begin this now?" Asked Barry quite annoyed now

"As you wish, make your move!" replied Rosalie trying not to laugh once again

"Ok Empoleon, Weavile's weak and won't last long so let's finish this up" Shouted Barry excitedly as he started up and down at this Weavile simply made a jump backwords so it could be far from Empoleon

"Empoleon" Simply nodded the pokemon repeating its name ready to attack its opponent as soon as his Trainer commanded

"Go Metal claw now!" as soon as Barry Shouted, Empoleon right Claws starting glowing in a silver color as it started running toward Weavile that seemed to be prepared to attack as well

" Weavile ,Revenge now " Shouted Rosalie commanding the black pokemon who prepared to receive the attack

Empoleon attacked Weavile hardly with the Metal Claw attack making the pokemon to barely cry in pain and closed its eyes for a moment, but it didn't causes that much damage due to Weavile Ice/Dark dual type, after barely standing once again Weavile opened its eyes and jumped punching Empoleon face

"_I might look weak, but my Pokemon are not "_Thought Rosalie as a small grin formed on her lips at watching Weavile attack Empoleon back

"You know what I'm starting to dislike your Weavile and that attack" Said Barry a bit annoyed putting his hands on his hips

"Too bad, " replied Rosalie she was having so much fun in this battle, but it was time to move on after all it will be bad if one Weavile enjoyed this fun battle

"Weavile let's finish this up Focus Blast" Commanded Ro once again taking the advantage Empoleon was distracted instantly Weavile closed it's claws forming a Punch which started glowing in a reddish color while starting running towards Empoleon while directing the attack

"Whoa!. " The attack got Barry surprises he wasn't expecting A pokemon like Weavile know how to use Focus Blast"Stop it with Hydro Pump Empoleon" while walked backwards began charging a power full Hydro pump attack

" Hurry Weavile don't let it attack" Shouted Rosalie as she commanded The black pokemon

_" I have a bad feeling about this _" Though Ro as she bit her lower lip she knew if Empeoleon released the attack it won't give chance her to attack and will knock out Weavile taking in mind it was barely standing and battling

"vile" cried the black pokemon while jumping punching empoleon with great force in that moment Empoleon released great Pressure of water aiming directly at Weavile who soon found itself around the pressure of the water attack and being throw back with force directly to the wall back Rosalie

" Weavile!" Cried Rosalie as she watched in shock how her pokemon was throw back ,she was starting to feel the pressure of being a Gym leader

" Now who's scared?" Said Barry in a mocking way as he watched happily how his successful plan worked out

The Referee looked at the black pokemon unsure if he should declare it was unable to battle or not

" Come on Weavile get up I know you can do it" Ro cheered for her pokemon as she tried for it to stand up ,the pokemon moved slightly as for which continue to cheer The black pokemon managed to stand on it's feet before colliding in the Gym Floor repeating it's name one last time.

"Weavile Is unable to battle Empoleon is the winner from the second battle " commanded the referee rising a flag directly to Weavile

" Yahoo! one more to go and the badge is mine !" shouted Bary excitedly just like Empoleon

" you did a great battle ,Return" whispered the blond girl as she held the red and white sphere in her hand returning the unconscious pokemon ,she gave the sphere once last glance and putting it back on her belt

" Next ! now" shouted Barry he couldn't wait to beat the second pokemon,

Rosalie simply looked at barry excitement before laughing slightly Taking another Pokeball from her belt it was a normal one but with a purple heart mark on top ,she held the pokeball in her hand and whispered Slowly" Let's do it for Weavile shall we?"

" You are taking too much time !" Barry shouted once more crossing his arms against his chest as which his Empoleon did the same

" All right Barry meet my Little Friend ,Go Skuntank" Replied cheerfully the girl as she threw gracefully the pokeball in the air ,Out of Ro Pokeball came a purple and white skunk-like Pokemon with a huge tail that folded on its head. "Skun!" it cried.

" Your Kittie cat is going down " Barry said in a mocking way as he looked at the purple pokemon

" If I were you I would regret saying that you don't know what can Skuntank cause to your Empoleon" Replied the girl with and strange look in her eyes that confused even Barry ,she turned to see her pokemon at which both Trainer and pokemon smiled

Barry looked at this in confusion First she laughed about some nonsense thing then she exchanges look with her pokemon and smiles "Oh man,what an odd girl they were to chose as Gym Leader" exclaimed Barry rising it's arms in the air in sight of frustration

"I heard that" Replied Rosalie an annoyed look in her eyes ,did she was just called an odd girl ?,it was enough as being knows as the scary gym leader ,she was going to make him take back his words

" Well it's true" replied Barry back to her,his pokemon just looked at this in embarrassment as it eyes met Skuntank ,the purple pokemon gave him an angry look.

" Ladies First,Skuntank Dig!" called Rosalie ,the Purple pokemon claws came out as it started to dig in the floor of the gym leaving a hole at it started disappearing out of sight

_" He would never know what hit him_ " Thought Rosalie still smiling

" Yeah make your pokemon run away from the battle!" said Barry as he looked at the hole in the floor,he had no idea why Skuntank did that

"Watch and learn sweetie" replied Rosalie smiling ,she thought for a moment how maybe skuntank wasn't that powerful compared to Weavile but it had a few tricks behind the sleeve

"Come on Empoleon ,don't let Skuntank attack you by surprise" called Barry unsure of what to do,his pokemon repeated it's name and started looking around the gym

The Referee was even unsure of what was going on,from all the battles he watched of Rosalie she always did something different in them he turned to see her ,she had an odd expression in her eyes that somewhat could be considered as scary her eyes we set on the battlefield watching the hole ,Barry and Empoleon carefully know he understood why she was considered a_ "Dark Maiden"_ and more.. why she trained Dark Types

" You are wasting your time " called Rosalie crossing her arms against her chest,while she looked at Barry and his fail attempts to guess from which place Skuntank would attack

Barry turned to see the girl quite annoyed by the comment "mind your own business" replied as he rolled his eyes and looked somewhere else.

The girl only laughed slightly and looked behind Empoleon as how Skuntank was starting to dig outside "Dig now!" called raising her hand ,instantly the purple pokemon jumped from the hole behind empoleon tackling him with great force making the big blue pokemon to feel in the floor.

"That's cheating!" said Barry as he looked astonished at the attack he realized Skuntank waited to attack until Empoleon was distracted

" It's called strategy " replied Rosalie simply but calm she enjoyed so much battling together with Skuntank, but it was nothing compared as she used to battle with her Absol.

"Metal claw Empoleon!" commanded Barry as his pokemon started to stand up his claws started to glow white and balanced itself against the purple pokemon .

"dodge it" called Rosalie remaining calm ,the pokemon nodded and jumped out of the attack sight making the metal claw collide on the floor

Rosalie took a long breath before commanding the next attack " Flamethrower !" the skunk-like pokemon opened it's mouth releasing a lot of red and orange flames at Empoleon

"Empoleon behind you!" cried Barry,as soon as he stopped ,Empoleon turned back at Skuntank just to receive the flamethrower directly on it's face once the Flamethrower attack stopped Empoleon was left with a small burn close to it's head . at this Rosalie smiles

"You know what they say if you play with fire you'll get burnt" said as she continue smiling preparing for the next attack

_"That burnt will continue hurting him for a while,I should take my chances to finish this up._" Thought the girl trying to think in a way to cause a lot of damage to empoleon and defeat him

"If you think that insignificant burn will stop us you're wrong!" cried Barry looking a bit nervous unsure if he should substitute Empoleon as he held his hand close to his pokeballs

But Barry wasn't the only nervous ,Rosalie was as well ,she was unsure of what to do,she regretted not listening to his brother words when he said she should train a lot more and take this job seriously but once again she had to ignore him she realized all her mistakes instantly,all she was being doing was playing ...

* * *

_Yeah!! cliff hanger I know the third pokemon was supposed to appear but I didn't had enough Ideas to end the battle and this was long enough ,plus next chapter will be full of surprises including the appearance of an Oc !!,and one little note Absol is not the third pokemon,if you want to know either you'll have to wait for the next chapter or try to guess.  
_

_now a trick question who you guys think is Rosalie brother?_

_until next chapter! bye bye_


	11. Chapter 11:Fuzzy Balls to Mischievous

Sorry for the late chapter but now it's here and it's really long as well I had fun writing it

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: from Fuzzy balls to Mischievous Spirits**

Rosalie felt a great heavy feeling on her shoulders as she remembered those words , she didn't trained enough the past days, instead of doing so she always decided to take the day and travel somewhere instead of staying and training knowing all her Pokémon needed it including herself

The girl put her hands on her head and closer her eyes for a moment while taking a long breath _"Okay is not time, to blame myself for being such a lazy trainer, focus yourself on the battle instead of feeling pity for myself"_ thought the girl

."Hello! World calling the Gym Leader " This words made Rosalie to snap out back to Reality she looked around and noticed all the eyes were set on her

"Hey if you are going to dreamland every 5 minutes why you don't give me the badge already this is pointless" the girl turned to see the owner of the voice it was Barry his orange like eyes he had an annoyed look on them and his arms were crossed against his chest

"So funny "replied the girl a bit embarrassed she ran a hand through her golden hair and closed her eyes trying to blank out all those negative thoughts

"_Come on Ro you can do it" _repeated the girl in her head in an attempt to cheer out, she opened her eyes and looked at Barry

"After all I can't loose using my Ghostly Dark pokemon " said the girl almost like a whisper at the same time a smirk began forming on her lips

The challenger looked up at her in confusion not really getting the words he continue mumbling the same words to himself he looked around noticing how the hall seemed darker than before even if outside it was bright and sunny.

"_I don't mind if he beats Skuntank after all I have a trump card behind my sleeve"_ thought the girl as she held a finger in front of her lips ,she never noticed how sometimes her personality changed dramatically when battling but after all it was normal for her she grew used to it when she got her starter

---Flashback—

_It was a bright sunny day a few kids were running holding their starters in their hands, other were rushing to get to lab before someone else might win their pokemon,_

_In a place nearby there was a girl sit by the grass she wore a short sleeve white blouse with buttons, and a short red skirt her long blond hair was hold in a ponytail as a side swept bang covered almost her left gray eyes she was holding a pokeball in her hands._

"_Tell me did you got your starter already?" a girl asked standing next to girl she had light brown hair that was held in pigtails she was carrying a small orange chicken light pokemon with a few feathers on top_

"_Torchic" cried the small pokemon happily as her trainer put it on the grass and it began to run around_

_The girl smiled at this before turning to face her brown haired friend "I got it yesterday..." answered a bit simply with a lack of emotion s she held tightly the white and red ball on her hands_

"_Really that's so cool what kind of pokemon you got?" asked the brown haired girl excitedly _

_The blond girl remained quiet for a moment unsure if she should show her newly acquired pokemon,_

"_I really doubt you want to see it" exclaimed the blond haired girl as she hided the pokeball_

"_Come on it can't be that bad" replied the girl _

"_Believe me is not as cute looking as your torchic "replied the blond haired girl giving her friend a sad look_

_The small red and range pokemon looked up at the two girls at the sound of its name but then it returned to play in the grass_

"_Then, it is necessary for you to show it off!" exclaimed a bit annoyed the brown haired girl as she held her hand demanding the pokeball_

_The blond haired girl raised from were she was sitting and gave and angry look to her friend "okay you win but I must warn you is it not Cute" and with that she throw lazily the pokeball in the grass causing a red ray of light to appear revealing a white pokemon with a black scythe on it's head and a black like tail._

"_Absol..." exclaimed the pokemon not moving but instead looking at its trainer_

"_Haruna meet Absol "mumbled the girl as she pointed at her pokemon and then taking sit once again_

_The brown haired girl didn't say a word and instead remained quiet looking at the pokemon which turned to see her as well_

"_Well… it is... a really scary pokemon indeed" mumbled the girl in a low voice to her fiend _

"_Yeah...I already noticed that...Just come on having lots and lots of pokemon to choose from, my parents had to give me that?!"Replied Ro a bit annoyed pointing at the white pokemon_

_Haruna just nodded at what her friend said crossing her arms against her chest both girls stood there looking at the white pokemon that simply turned to see them feeling all the anger coming from her Owner_

"_Well, at least you don't got a magikarp or a beldum" exclaimed the brown haired girl looking at her friend_

"_I rather have a beldum rather than… forget it "said Ro giving up _

"_See the positive side, who knows maybe with time you'll end liking them" replied Haruna taking her Torchic in hands _

"_I really doubt so, I'm not like them" The blond haired girl said as she sighted in frustration_

_Her friend simply laughed slightly and looked at her with a smile on her face "who knows maybe you are" said as she started running away_

_Rosalie quickly snapped back to reality and looked at her surprised and confused standing quickly "Hey wait what did you mean with that!?" cried the girl to her friend_

_The girl simply turned back at her and waved good bye still running "See you later Ro good luck in your journey! "And with that disappearing out of sight_

_--End Flashback—_

"_And she was right I ended liking them and feeling how we had one thing in common: People is scared of us _"Thought the girl closing her eyes for a moment remembering that conversation

It's been a while since she talked to Haruna when was the last conversation? Maybe 3 or maybe 4 years ago, not it was 18 years ago or maybe less, she didn't saw her again, since she moved from Hoenn to Sinnoh she lost contact with her, _her only friend._

"_I wonder if she knows I'm a Gym Leader now or if my team is full of dark yet cute pokemon" _Thought Rosalie once more opening her eyes and turning to see her challenger

"I'm going to fine you for making me waste my time" shouted Barry he was counting on his fingers how many time Rosalie went to dreamland

"Skuntank Flamethrower!"Commanded Rosalie rolling her eyes at Barry's comment, the skunk-like pokemon opened its mouth releasing a lot of red and orange flames at Empoleon

"Come on Empoleon use Hydro Pump" commanded Barry; the blue pokemon opened its mouth release a great pressure of water in high speed at Skuntank which collided with the Flamethrower attack causing both pokemon fly backwards as a Vapor resulting from the attack collision covered the battle field

"_Perfect just what I needed."_ Thought the girl sarcastically while biting her lower lip, she couldn't hardly see through the steam covering the battlefield and that meant she was in trouble

"Aqua Jet!" Shouted Barry, at this Empoleon was covered in a veil of water and it shout itself at Skuntank through the Vapor covering the Battlefield, soon the attack made contact with the purple Skunk-like pokemon making it fly backwards a bit but not causing enough damage making Skuntank to shake itself and jump back to where it was.

"Night Slash!" Shouted the blond haired girl, knowing the attack won't cause that much damage to a steel and water type like Empoleon, but she didn't wanted to give up either

"Someone running out of Ideas" mocked Barry he knew better than anyone than Empoleon was giving such a hard time at the Leader he could almost feel the Badge in his hands _"Just a little more hang in there Empoleon"_ thought with a smile.

"_why it had to be a water steel type?, I can't use my usual strategy against him "_Thought the blond haired girl she was running out of ideas Poison type attacks won't affect Empoleon at all which meant she had to do something else, she bite her lower lip slightly her eyes scanning the area all she needed was and Idea to help her beat him

Skuntank claws started glowing in a dark purple color as it run directly to empoleon slashing him across it's face Empoleon didn't put resistance the attack didn't caused that much Damage but something seemed way different now that.. Or she was starting too hallucinate

Rosalie eyes grew wide as she noticed how Empoleon was breathing heavily barely standing_ "That's it! Empoleon is exhausted of course, Weavile managed to cause him a lot of Damage with that last attack that means I still got a chance" _Thought with a big smile

Barry was too busy dreaming with the badge and beating Rosalie too notice his pokemon was in a big risk and of course none but the Gym Leader was the lucky one to find out this, She wasn't going to tell him either but first she was going to play with him ..

"Skuntank Dig your way underground!" Commanded the girl to her purple skunk like-Pokemon which noticed the different tone in her Master voice she was excited quickly its claws came out and started to dig soon to be covered by the rocks leaving only a hole in its place.

"_You'll never knew what hit you"_ thought with a smile almost laughing as she looked at the trainer and his pokemon, she rolled her eyes as she looked at her Challenger ,wasn't him a while ago criticizing her for going to dreamland?, when he was doing just the same now

It took a matter of seconds rather say Minutes for Barry to snap back into reality when he did he noticed the purple pokemon wasn't anywhere to be seen which caused the young trainer to jump up nd down " Oh right ! I beaten your Fuzzy ball good job Empoleon "cheered Barry to his pokemon who simply looked at him in confusion

Rosalie Sweat dropped at Barry's comment "Who's Fuzzy Ball? "Asked in confusion the girl

"That Pokemon of yours "replied Barry simply while nodding

Ro raised her eyebrows and her mouth dropped open. "Skuntank doesn't look like a Fuzzy Ball!"

"Come on you know it does!" replied the boy back pointing at her

"You are very rude you know!" replied as she crossed her arms against her chest _"If this wasn't a pokemon battle I would have swept the floor with him!"_ Thought as she gave an annoyed look to her challenger

Barry couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing the Actual Gym Leader was being such a drama queen; he sighed and looked at the hole in the floor he face palmed himself as he realized the Pokemon was just hiding

" Oh man and I thought I had win this battle " whispered in embarrassment as he looked back to the Grey eyes girl "Can we continue with this battle please?" asked in a polite manner

All this time Empoleon watched the who scene confused sometimes his Trainer just acted odd but it was more careful of where Skuntank could attack

Rosalie just smiled slightly at Barry request she felt he was going to regret asking for those "If that's what you wish. Explosion!" cried the girl

"Wait...What?"Asked Barry before a blinding ray of light came from beneath Empoleon feet both Trainer covered their eyes including the referee ,Empoleon was covered by the light followed by the explosion which destroyed the floor beneath the pokemon making it receive all the damage directly

"Poleon" cried the pokemon as it received the attack which sent him to collide against the wall

"No Empoleon!" cried Barry astonished as his main pokemon was sent flying by the impact of the explosion

Rosalie looked at this with a slight smile she looked at the unconscious blue pokemon and then at hers which was unconscious covered in dust in the middle of the hole ,closing her eyes for and instant _" I'm sorry Skuntank but using Explosion was the only way .." thought as she sighed and took the pokeball in her belt_

_The _referee looked at both pokemon noting how both were unconscious_ "Both_ pokemon can't no longer battle it's a double knock out!" said as he raised both flags in the air

"Skuntank Return" said the blond haired girl calm as the white and red sphere in her hand absorbed her unconscious _friend, _she wasn't afraid to call it her friend since well it wasn't the only one who wasn't scared of her as well her other team,she returned the sphere to her belt

"Barry returned unconscious pokemon back to his belt and looked at Rosalie "You'll pay for that!" said as he took another normal pokeball from his belt

"We'll see that "replied the girl as she took a Dusk Ball from her belt it was a black color and had several big green dots and a red line in the middle_." Get ready to loose"_

"You are next Roserade!" shouted Barry throwing the pokeball into the air ,the red and white sphere opened revealing a small sized pokemon with what seemed to be a bouquet ob blue and red flowers in its hands ,on it's head it had hair that was made by white rosepetals. And a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck

"Roserade" cried the Greenish pokemon while holding its arms across its face showing the bouquet in its hands

Rosalie blinked her eyes for a moment as she looked at the Roserade "You know cuteness won't help you win the badge right?" said as she pressed the button of the dusk ball making it slightly bigger _"I bet if Gardenia saw she would have gone crazy of happiness" _thought with a slight smile

"I'm not planning to use cuteness to win; after all I bet your third pokemon would be just as easiest as your other pokemon "replied as he put his hands on his hips and overconfident look in his face

The girl just laughed slightly at the boy answer she thought for a moment how he was overconfident all this time even if he only had one pokemon left to use, she knew overconfidence would be his major failure but also maybe was he expecting to fight against a poochyena? It was the only thing she could think of more weakly than Skuntank and Weavile

"Spiritomb from the Shadows!" she threw the Dusk Ball gracefully in to the air, it opened revealing a Pokemon resembling a Swirling, purple vortex with green, varying in size orbs of light circling the face. It had a green mouth with a crooked expression and two green eyes shaped like half-crescents. One of the eyes had a spiral-shaped pupil and was attached to a light-brown stone,

"Spiritomb" cried the floating Ghost Dark pokemon as it seemed happy to be out of its pokeball

"What is that?"Barry looked astonished and confused at the pokemon in front of him he never saw one before. He took his Pokedex for his pocket and held it in front of the Pokemon

"_Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon. _

_As punishment for its misdeeds 500 years ago, Spiritomb was sealed in the fissure of an __Odd Keystone__,__it is said to be formed by 108 spirits."_

He closed the Pokedex slowly and returned it to his pocket without taking his eyes from the Pokemon" So it's a Spiritomb huh?" whispered slowly

The blond Haired girl looked at him for a moment before laughing slightly putting one hand on her hip" Don't tell me you are scared, where's your confidence?" asked trying to tempt him

Barry didn't answer but instead shake his head; he had about feeling about this

"Let the third battle Begin!" commanded the referee raising his flag in the air

"Quick Roserade use Weather Ball!" shouted Barry nervous on his tone of voice forgetting there was no condition effects inside the Gym Stadium, A white ball started forming between Roserade's hands then it was fired directly at Spiritomb at which the floating pokemon didn't moved and inch and attack ending passing through it didn't causing any damage.

"_Silly boy "_thought Rosalie with somewhat a smile on her face as the attack went through Spiritomb

"What just happened!" asked Barry confused and nervous as he saw the attack didn't caused any effect

"Spiritomb is half Ghost half Dark Type so normal types won't cause any damage on it" replied the girl calm and serene "_Let me show you what I call damage_ "thought

"Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse now!" commanded Rosalie to her pokemon which released purple circles from its mouth. Directly to Roserade giving a direct hit sending the pokemon back to the ground

"Roserade" exclaimed the green pokemon standing up once again after receiving the attack, the floating purple pokemon simply made a mischievous laugh at this and waited for the next command

In any moment Rosalie separated her eyes from Spiritomb she knew better than anyone how it liked attacking and playing tricks at everyone, she was scared it might end up loosing control and attacking the opponent even Barry.

"Are you ready to give up?" said as she put her hands behind his back ,Ro was sure Barry knew Roserade didn't had that many chances to win this battle if she wanted she could finish it up at once but..She was having so much fun now.

"You wish!" replied Barry with a bit of nervous in his voice his confidence started fading slowly he didn't dared to look at the pokemon in front of him.

"Well but don't forget I warned you, "chucked slightly Rosalie before commanding the next move "Will –o-Wisp! Spiritomb !" commanded instantly the green orbs on Spiritomb face started glowing making several small floating flames appear to be fired up at Roserade surrounding the green pokemon.

"Rade..." cried the Pokémon in pain as the tiny flames caused burns

"Come on Roserade a little burn won't stop us! "Called Barry the pokemon slowly nodded before being surrounded by the flames again causing damage

"Roserade use Poison jab!" cried Barry instantly the bouquet in Roserade arms started glowing in a purple color as it moved faster directly to Spiritomb

The blond haired girl smiled at this for a moment "Dodge it" was all that commanded, before the attack could make contact Spiritomb moved dodging the attack for complete

"I'll show you a real attack go Spiritomb use Giga Impact!" at Rosalie's command instantly a yellow –orange energy started covering it's body followed by a purple energy sphere surrounding Spiritomb and the energy starter swirling around it directly to attack Roserade

"_If the attack makes contact it will be the end of Roserade "thought_ the girl while slightly smilingshe highly doubted Roserade will survive the attack ,she turned to see Barry his eyes expressing all the fear he looked paralyzed

Roserade remained there immobile as the Giga impact starting getting closer and closer it seemed scared just like his Trainer soon the attack made contact with it being suddonded in the same energy as Spiritomb it was fired at huge speed crashing against the floor.

"No Roserade come on get up!" cried Barry desperately for its pokemon to move ,Rosalie looked at this for a moment then turned to see the floating purple pokemon which remained there without moving, The referee at sights Roserade wasn't responding got closer to the green pokemon who was covered by the dust it seemed to be unconscious

"Roserade is unable to battle the Winner is the Gym Leader Rosalie "and with that raised a flag directly to Rosalie side

Barry sit down on the ground returning the unconscious pokemonto the red and white sphere and putting it back to his pocket "Rest now buddy" he whispered

Rosalie walked directly to Barry before returning Spiritomb to its poke ball she extended her hand directly to him" It was a great battle "Barry turned to see her surprised he instantly got up and returned the handshake to her

"Yeah, but don't expect me not to come back, I'll return and win the badge next time!" said in his usual confidence separating his hand from hers and walking out of the gym

The girl smiled purely and turned back taking out the Dusk ball from her belt " Return Spiritomb" said a a ray of light absorbed the floating pokemon and putting it back in her belt ,she looked around to see how the stadium had several rocks and was covered in dust .

"Miss Rosalie would you like me to call someone to fix the stadium?" asked the referee politely at which her simply nodded

"Yes please, I'll go to the Pokémon center to get my Pokemon recovered if someone comes tell them to sign up and wait" said the girl still looking at the floor

"Right away Miss" replied the man while walking away to the phone

Rosalie took her three poke balls with her and put them on her belt as well her phone and walked out of the Gym directly to the Pokémon center after all she couldn't fight with two unconscious Pokémon and one that needed some rest.

* * *

Yes finally Chapter 11 is here, and with that my writers block started fading this is probably the longest from all chapters but I couldn't stop writing, those were Rosalie battling team Weavile, Skuntank and finally Spiritomb ,one little notice Haruna is an O'c created by a friend not the actual Haruka/May from the Anime ,now to answer questions: I just wanted to let you all know it makes me so happy you take the time to review my story I love login into fan fiction and see that I got reviews.

**A Half-Empty Glass****:**

Thanks for your review I'm glad you think the story is good and of course you can submit an O'c

**littlmiget123****:**

Thanks again for your review, I know it could have been longer but I was completely and blocked and had zero motivation, this is the Barry from the games but I based his attitude and personality from the anime as well his pokemon.

**XoMeLoDyoX****:**

Thanks for your review I'm glad you think is going and like how its going so far, I'm glad you kind of have and idea who he is I think during several chapters I gave several hints I would like to know is you guessed it or not correctly.

Okay that's all for now until next chapter

Ciao!


	12. Expecting the Unexpected!

Sorry for the late update I had to redo this chapter 2 times after I didn't liked some parts

Enjoy also in this chapter a special characters makes an appearance enjoy

**Chapter 12: Expecting the Unexpected**

The girl stroked casually through the Noisy streets of Hearthome city they mostly were quiet but now seemed to be a special occasion all the Noise could be heard from the Gym. the Local pokemon center was just a couple of streets away from the Gym which was approximately 10 minutes of walk or less ,she mostly used this time to thing about something nice but now her brain and eyes were Focused on the screen of her cell phone,

"Not let's see if I have any missed call "mumbled to herself the girl as she continues staring at the small screen not paying attention to the road at all.

"_You got two missed calls" _sounded a small voice from her phone she quickly pressed a button and put the Cell phone close to her ear as she listened to the messages.

"_Yo girl! I got your message but I couldn't call you earlier busy time at the elite four! Call me back and say hi to your Houndour from me, Flint Out!"_She laughed slightly as she heard the message from the fiery Master Flint, she hardly used Houndour but the only time she did was against Flint and he seemed to infinitely like the Pokemon since then.

"I should give Houndour to Flint since he likes it so much!" exclaimed almost laughing as she waited for the other message

"_Ahm... Hello? You see I found a magazine a few days ago about a Gym Leader in Sinnoh named Rosalie I'm not sure if you are the same girl from Rustboro City Hoenn , that's why I_ _called so could you please call me back to my number please? Thanks" _Rosalie remained quiet for a moment as she heard the message she didn't quite recognized the owner of the voice she was a bit intrigued by who could be looking for her

"I'll find out later who's looking for me "whispered the girl in a low voice as she closed her cell phone and put it back on her pocket, she looked up ahead and saw the Pokemon center she smiled slightly and ran towards it

As soon as she entered the building she was greeted by the loud noises of a group of girls who were watching excitedly the Television they seemed to be broadcasting something that kept everyone in front of the screen without moving

"Good Afternoon Rosalie May I help you?"Greeted Nurse Joy in her usual polite voice with a smile on her face

"Yes please, my pokemon need some rest" said as she hold the two red and white spheres and the Dusk ball in her hands

"A hard battle at the Gym?" asked Nurse Joy while she picked the three pokeballs and put them in a tray

"Kind of, two knocked out and the other is a bit tired" said the girl sweat dropping with a shy smile on her face

"Well, don't worry they will be up and running in no time" answered with a smile as she entered the white door behind her with a red cross on top and disappeared out of sight with the tray of pokeballs

Rosalie smiled slightly and turned back and looked around the commotion of people was still in front of the screen, ,and there was a Trainer sitting looking at a map in his hands, she sighed and walked to a sit nearby picking a magazine from the book shelf next to her

" this should keep me entertained for a moment" said as she looked at the cover of the magazine, which was titled _Pokezine: Sinnoh's next trend,_ the cover was decorated with a picture in the middle which seemed very familiar to the blond haired girl.

"_I wonder why I feel I have seen this scene before..."_ Thought the girl while opening the magazine, as she shakes her head from further thinking

For more she wanted to remember where she saw that scene, she decided to focus on what was more important and that was getting her pokemon back and return to the Gym. But she had a little feeling that told her it was going to be impossible

In that instant a young boy entered running the Pokemon center building he seemed to be in a hurry as he almost crash into the plants pots at this Rosalie simply rolled her eyes and returned to watch the magazine, as the boy rushed directly to the group of people in front of the TV screen

"_Hey be careful where you push you are not letting me hear!" _Cried a red haired girl from the group as the boy accidentallypushed her the boy quickly apologized

"Hey listen to me I got something really important to say!" cried the boy out loud for the other to notice him the same red haired girl as before turned to look at him annoyed " it is something related to what we are watching?" said as she pointed to the screen

"Not but it's a lot better!" said the boy excitedly everyone turned to look at him for a second with annoyed look "Then go away!" cried everyone returning to see the screen

Rosalie who was watching the Magazine couldn't help but listen at this in shame _"I wonder what's so interesting that's keeping them in front without moving"_ thought as she gave one glance to the white door hopping Nurse Joy would appear with her pokeballs

She sighed while closing the magazine and putting it back in the shelf she looked outside for a moment and gave a quick glance to the group of people and walked outside with her phone in her hand, she never liked talking by phone in public she felt people might just enjoy gossip other people conversations and more when the calls had her name in it.

She opened her phone and walked just right of the pokemon center she quickly searched for the right numbers in her contacts once she did she moved the phone o her ear and closed her eyes for a second as the dialing sound filled her ears

Soon the call was answered by the cheerfulness voice of Flint which answered which his usual line"Yo this is Flint the fiery master! "

"Morning Flint it's me the Dark Maiden" answered Ro with her Gym leader title with a calm voice

"Yo Ro! It's nice to hear you and let me tell you that nickname suits you well!" answered Flint with a little laugh

Rosalie laughed slightly as he heard the last comment she still couldn't get used to it "I guess but that's not the reason why I called you" said softly almost whispering

"What is the reason then?" asked the voice in the other line a bit serious

"I came across Vo-." but before Rosalie couldn't finish the sentence was cut off by Flint

"I know! You finally decided to go out with Volk isn't it?!" this caught the blond haired girl by surprise as she moved her hand and ended Palm facing herself and remained silent for a moment

"I guessed right?" asked the incredulous Voice silently, Rosalie who still had a surprised look in her face couldn't help but start to laugh silently

"No silly you didn't" replied the girl still laughing she couldn't believe how persistent Flint was and for her surprise the Fiery master replied with a big laugh as well

"And I thought I convinced you already! Oh well sooner or later you'll accept" said in a sing song voice the man

"We'll see ..." replied almost whispering the girl as she looked into the coner of the pokemon center it seemed to be commotion

"I called you because I came across Volkner yesterday Sunyshore" said finally the girl with a bit of embarrassment on her voice

"You did? Did he said anything?" asked the male voice with a bit of interest

"Nothing he just asked if I was a fan of him" replied the blond haired girl giving occasionally look to the pokemon center.

Flint just sighed and waited a moment to reply" Volk usually has no idea what happens with the other 7 Gym Leaders so I bet he forgot there was a new Gym Leader" at Flint response the Girl couldn't help but feel somewhat a bit disappointed but not for him but instead for herself..

"Don't worry it's nothing personal" added Flint as the fact the girl didn't answered

"Sorry I was lost in deep thought" replied Rosalie snapping back to reality

"So tell me any worthy challengers today?' asked the ale voice with interest

"Kind of a boy came earlier and gave me a hard time at the end I managed to beat him"

"Good that's the spirit!" answered the man in his usual cheerful voice this seemed to cheer him up

Rosalie laughed slightly and turned to see inside the pokemon center and saw Nurse joy at the main Counter and to her there was a tray with three pokeballs the girl smiled at this "Flint I must go now My pokemon are ready and I have to return the gym" said as started walking to the front door

"Understood Talk to you later and keep up the good battles!" said Flint before the call was cut

Rosalie quickly closed her phone and put it back on her belt as she entered the Pokémon center building as soon as she entered the building everyone set her eyes on her for a moment as she walked to the counter "Oh Rosalie your Pokemon are back to normal "said Nurse Joy as she noticed the young Gym Leader

"Thanks Nurse Joy" replied Rosalie thank fully as she picked the three pokeballs from the tray and put them back in her belt "You're welcome and have a nice day " said Nurse Joy as she smiled and turned to see another trainer that arrived with a hurter pokemon

"Look there she is_ "murmured_ a voice from the group_ "_are you sure it's her?"replied another voice whispering but stillwas hearablefor Rosalie to slightly lookover as she walked slowly to the door

"Yes, the boy said the Local Gym Leader swept the floor with him using a Spiritomb"said a male voice from the group, Rosalie gave and side look to the group and noticed how they were whispering things and pointing at her" a Spiritomb ? Are you sure it wasn't an Absol? I've seen one with her".

"_I better leave now this is starting to get uncomfortable" _thought the blond haired as she quickly walked outside of the building and made it's way to the Gym, through the way Rosalie noticed some guys were giving him odd looks and some were still whispering things making her to walk faster

"_I wonder what's wrong that everyone's looking at me?" _thought the girl crossing her arms against her chest with a nervous look on her face she turned around to see if something's wrong was with her or her outfit she sighed in relief when everything was normal leaving the young girl clueless about why everyone was staring at her

She continued walking faster when she heard a voice coming from behind her back "Hey you!" at this Rosalie quickly stopped walking and turned back to see the owner of the voice a male teen that seemed in his early 20th was standing with a smirk on his face he was wearing mostly black clothes but had a white line across his shirt with his hair of the same black color

"Are you Rosalie the Local Gym Leader?" asked the male teen with a rough voice

"Yes that's me, who are you? "Replied Rosalie, who stared at him in confusing she had no idea who's this guy was but by the looks of it seemed not to be from Hearthome supposing most people in the city knew her name

The boy smirked slightly before answering to her "My name's not important and I'm here because I heard several rumors about you having a Spiritomb am I wrong?" asked the man as he folded his hand on his pockets

"You are correct " replied the girl simply as far as she knew not many knew she had one only those who have challenge her but it didn't bothered her in any way after all it was her main pokemon or as she would call it_ "Her Mischievous little friend"_

The Teen laughed slightly and turned to see Rosalie straight in her eyes "I wonder how you can train Dark types ..."mumbled the boy with a mocking tone in his voice; as some people were starting to gather around the two trainers most of them were holding pokeballs in their hands already

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the comment of the male teen she wasn't surprised about it since she was getting used to hear it all the time since she was younger " does it bother you?" replied the girl uncared as she put her hand on her hips

The boy closed her eyes and made a small laugh "you give us Dark trainers a bad reputation "said as he took a pokeball from his pocket "Let's be honest you look weak and I bet you are easy to beat"

The girl raised one her eyebrows and looked at the boy with an unsurprised look in her eyes as she took a Dusk ball from her belt " criticizing your opponents is not a good strategy" exclaimed the girl with a little laugh

"Looks like a battle will start soon "mumbled one of the people that was at front which Rosalie recognized to be one of the guys that was at the pokemon center watching the Television she sighed and turned to see the male in front of her he was slightly taller than her but she wasn't scared by this

The male teen turned to see the owner of the voice before looking at the grey eyed girl "You'll think otherwise when I beat you. Go Gengar!" said as she tossed the pokeball instantly releasing a dark-purple pokemon with a roundish body it had red eyes and it's mouth was curled forming a sinister grin with a spike covered back

"Gengar" cried the Dark purple pokemon as it started floating in the air, the male trainer laughed as it started forming a grin on his face

The grey haired girl Looked carefully as the pokemon began floating high she had the feeling it looked rather weak which surprised her _"It might be in its last stage of Evolution but... It looks really weak..." _thought as tilted her head slightly in confusion

"Scarred enough to give up?" mocked the boy as his Gengar started laughing as well

"I'll show you something that It's scary, Spiritomb from the shadows!" cried Rosalie tossing the Dusk ball gracefully into the air revealing her Purple floating pokemon which seemed surprised to be out of it's pokeball and looked around seeing all the people.

"Spiritomb..." cried the floating ghost dark pokemon as it turned to see her Trainer with a confused look at which the girl simply pointed the male and Gengar in front of her

"It seems your little ghost it's scarred "mocked the male teen with a little laugh as it look at Spiritomb which instantly turned to see him with an annoyed look and began launching a Dark Pulse attack

"Spiritomb" cried the Floating Pokemon as it launched several black black spirals directly to Gengar and it's trainer this caught by surprise everyone as they watched with horror how the male teen quickly jumped out of the attack sight and Gengar received all the damage and let out a loud painful cry

The Male teen was in the floor breathing heavily as it looked scarred at what just happened he turned to see the Blond haired girl she had a blank expression on her face and it seemed not to mind at all that her Pokemon just attacked someone

"That thing just attacked me and all you do is standing there?!" cried the male with anger at Rosalie he quickly began to stand up and looked at his Gengar which turned to see him with a painful look in it's eyes

"It was your fault and besides who says I didn't command it to attack you." Replied Rosalie as she gave the Male a slight Look and pointed to her head

"_Silly boy who says only Physic types can use Telepathy" _Thought the girl with a smile on her face as she turned to her Spiritomb and crossed her arms against her chest

The boy looked at her confused not sure what the girl just said "I don't have idea about what you said but I'm here to battle you!"

"And I accept your Challenge Go Spiritomb use Will-o-Wisp!" commanded the blond haired girl to her pokemon as the green orbs on its face started glowing tiny blue flames started appearing in front of Spiritomb face as they were fired directly to Gengar that was later surrounded by them caudig it to be burned

"Cheap strategy Go Gengar use Shadow Punch!" commanded the male boy as Gengar quickly began floating directly to spiritomb its punch began glowing in a purplish color

"Dark Pulse!" at the sound of the girl voice Spiritomb released a bunch of purple circles from its mouth that were fired directly to Gengar which received a direct hit before it had time to dodge the attack making it fell back wards

"Gen…gar" cried the purplish round pokemon as it tried to stand and falling once again to the floor unconscious

"Gengar come on Wake up" cried the male teen with nervous on his voice as everyone started butchering him

"Buuu! That's the weakest Gengar I ever seen!" cried a voice from the Group to the male trainer

"That was … weird..." Whispered the blond haired girl with a disappointed look on her face at which her Spiritomb simply nodded she couldn't believe how it only took 3 attacks to defeat it_ "and a while back he was the one bragging about being Powerful..."_

" Hey man you were just beaten by a Girl" shouted a male voice from the group between Laughs, the male teen looked angry at this and returned his unconcipous pokemon and started walking away before stopping and slightly looking at a Surprised Ro

"You will pay for this!" shouted the boy while walking away from the multitude

Rosalie put her hands behind her head and tilted her head slightly "Was that a warning...or" said the girl as she turned to see her pokemon which began floating around her slowly before stopping and looking at her, she raised an eyebrow at this and turned back

"Go Piplup!" shouted a voice from behind the blond haired girl which quickly turned back when a pokeball was being tossed in front of her instantly a light blue pokemon like penguin appeared from the ray of light It had yellow feet with two white spots on its chest it had a blue circular blue head with white circles around its eyes and a small yellow beak

"Piplup pi" cried the light blue pokemon excitedly as it looked around to all the people but the excitedly cry was stopped when Spiritomb began floating right to it instantly the happy face was substituted by a scary look at which the swirling purple pokemon Laughed Mischievously

Rosalie sighed and turned to see the owner the Piplup to her surprise a small girl walked in front in a rather shy manner she had brown hair that was held in pigtails and was wearing a yellow sundress with light brown eyes

"I-I challenge you..." said the girl slowly with a shy and nervous voice at this Ro couldn't help but smile slightly she turned to see the small light blue pokemon which seemed to be running out Spiritomb sight she felt bad about having to battle her knowing the small girl was going to lose somehow the small shy girl remained her of her younger days when she was a little kid

"Are you sure about it?" asked Rosalie kindly to the girl as she kneeled down the girl turned to see the grey eyes girl and nodded shyly ,Ro realized it was pointless trying to persuade the girl to give up and standed up once again looking at the purple floating pokemon

"Spiritomb" she spoke softly as the purple floating pokemon turned back and float close to her

"I want you to battle that Piplup without attacking" whispered the girl to her pokemon which looked at her confused but it was better to obey her order rather that being bounded to the Hallowed Tower once again

"Stomb Spiritomb" cried the pokemon as it floated back to the scarred Piplup and began chasing it around at which the small pokemon began running desperately ,but still the young Gym Leader continue thinking this battle was pointless

What she didn't noticed it was that a few People were holding pokeball ready to toss them at any moment, the Piplup was still running out of Spiritomb, the little blue like penguin now looking rather tired instead of continue chasing it Spiritomb stopped and stood in once place the other pokemon continued running in circles unaware the chasing had stopped

"Pi piplup Pi-"exclaimed the Light blue pokemon before crashing against the hard light brown Rock behind Spiritomb better now as the Odd Keystone making the light blue pokemon like penguin fell backwards unconscious

Everyone stood there watching the scene with wide eyes before bursting into a laugh "beaten by an Odd Keystone !!" shouted a couple of young trainers from the multitude at which the young grey eyes girl rolled her eyes ,she watched how the small girl returned her piplup and walked away .

"_I wish these pointless battles could stop now_ "thought the girl with an annoyed look she didn't quite understand why out of sudden everyone wanted to challenge her Spiritomb wasn't everyone scared of her ? Then why everyone would put so many interests in which pokemon she had?

She was cut off from further thinking when a male that seemed to be of her age walked in front of her a pokeball in his hand with a confident smile on his face a blue T-shirt with a pokeball print and levis jeans before the boy could introduce himself and angst looking Ro was about to explode

"Let me guess you want to battle Spiritomb with something weaker and expecting to win right?" asked an annoyed Looking Gym Leader with her arms crossed against her chest

This question caught the Boy by surprise and his confident smile was replaced by somewhat a dumb look "I don't know" was all the boy could answer as a faint blush started appearing in his cheeks

The Blond haired girl raised and eyebrow in response "which kind of Pokemon you got there?" asked as she pointed to the pokeball in his hand

The boy quickly turned to see the pokeball in his hand "a Smeargle "replied with a nervous smile as he started blushing more.

Rosalie who now had frantically lost all her patience turned to see her pokemon that it was laughing mischievously at this it seemed to enjoy this kind of things

"You know it can't do much damage to Spiritomb right?" asked the Girl with one eyebrow raised, the boy looked at her for a moment speechless before starting walking away slowly with a look of embarrassment in his eyes at this Rosalie started walking away as well at which the purple floating pokemon followed.

"That was a bit rude of her..." Whispered a girl from the group as soon as the Young Gym Leader began walking away from the group instead of stopping the Blond haired girl continued walking not really paying much attention to those words.

"They think because they are Gym Leaders they are Superior to other Trainers..." replied a bit coldly a male voice from the group as he turned to see Rosalie and then walking away ,most people now were starting to disperse

"_I don't think I'm superior compared to them..."_ thought girl as she continued walking her hands behind her back. all she wanted now was to return to the Gym and continue her labors but something told her she might not be able to she continued strolling through the noisy and Cheerful hearthome followed by a bored Spiritomb

"I'm a bit hungry I think I-"Rosalie got cut off from her sentence when she felt a sharp feeling on her left arms she quickly stopped walking and turned to see her arms for her surprise a slight red cut was there but it still was noticeable for other Including her floating Spiritomb which turned behind them just to see a..

"Scizor" cried a pokemon with a thick, red metallic exoskeleton, crab-like claws, with yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them, two-toed feet with one clawed toe in front and the other in the back. And two-lobed wings like a butterfly.

Ro Watched carefully as the red metallic Pokemon held its claws defensively in front of him one of them had a slight red tint on it she watched slowly as a red drop fell from the tip of the claw to the floor in that instant a male teen walked up from behind Scizor he wore levis jeans and a black leather jacket his hair was of the same color of the jacket with a few highlights on dark blue one side of his hair was longer than the other

"You are the ne who commanded it to attack me?" Asked Rosalie with an angry tone in her voice, the male didn't responded but instead moved his arms pointing at the young girl at which instant the red metallic Pokémon started running at her in advanced speed with its claws in an attacking position Rosalie eyes watched in horror how the red metallic pokemon advanced directly at her as she covered her head with her arms..

"_What I gotten myself into?"_

_---Meanwhile in faraway place a man watched with a lack of interest what was happening---_

The sun illuminated the small metallic room reflecting small sun lights across every wall sitting in a silver Chair with blue leather and a thunder design on top there a Man with Spiky blond hair and side bangs he had blue eyes that reflected perfectly his bored mood, he wore levis jeans with a chain on one side, a blue military style jacket with three yellows dots on each sleeve and a black shirt with a small "V" neck

The male watched how a young trainer tried to set the electric platforms to work but it didn't seemed to be guessing correctly ,he closed his eyes and sighed ,he just finished Renovating his gym and the new Electrical maze confused most challengers but most of them weren't strong enough to battle him.

_We interrupt your currently show to bring you this Flash news, _the Man opened his eyes and turned to seethe TV screenas he heard this announcementit wasn't that often they interrupted programs except that time when the blackout of Sunyshore occurred.. Just as he remembered that unfortunate accident the screen started showing a battle.

"Good Morning Sinnoh this time we bring you this flash news straight from Hearthome City were it seems a fierce battle is about to begin!" Said a female voice from the screen they were broadcasting what it seemed to be a battle between a Gengar and a Spiritomb the bored looking man raised an eyebrow in response as he heard this

"_I wonder what's "fierce" about this_ "thought the man with a small grin on his face he didn't found anything fierce between those two pokemon, he turned to see to the electric maze apparently the young boy decided to give up and was walking back to the entrance.

"Hold on! "Cried a female voice from the screen making the blond haired man to slightly look back at the screen, this time his right hand was holding his head

"We just recently got word this battle ended in a matter of seconds!!"Cried the fame voice excitedly

"I wonder why that sounds so familiar ..." mumbled sarcastically the male as he rolled his eyes

"The following fellow watchers agreed to give us information about what happened" repeated the female voice once again as they showed a young boy that seemed to be excited to be on camera

"Hey Mom I'm in Tv!" was the first words of the boy as he waved happily at the camera ,the blond haired man put his hands behind his head as he slightly laughed at this

" About the battle I got to say it was Amazing!!!" cried the boy as he started imitating every move suddenly from the corner of the camera a woman with an orange suit and red hair appeared making sign to cut the interview

"Thanks for your valuable Information join us again in a bit to bring you more Until next time !" said the reporter looking nervous as she waved goodbye, the man turned off the Television as he got up from his chair and walked out.

"At the end it was just a waste of my time "mumbled the blue eyed man as he walked across the electrical maze into the front door.

As soon as he was out of the gym he slightly closed his eyes as the bright sun greeted him he folded his hands in his jean pockets and walked directly to the solar panels there was one place he liked to go whenever any worthy trainer came to battle him it was the Vista Lighthouse he would mostly go there and use the binoculars to contemplate the Pokemon league building

As soon as he entered the building he noticed there was a considerable amount of people there unlike other days but still he went directly to the binoculars and watched the Elite four building

"Hey did you heard what's happening in Hearthome?" said a Girl to another boy inside the building

"Kind of, I just know it was about a battle" replied the boy petting his shinx

"it wasn't only a battle" said the girl crossing her arms against her chest, the blue eyed man slight hearing this conversation couldn't help but feel curious

"_I wonder what's so great about Hearthome than everyone's talking about it." _Thought the man as he back into the binoculars

The boy looked at her girl confused for a moment "Then what happened?" said he continued playing with the small electric pokemon

"A boy challenger the Gym Leader using his Gengar and she finished with it with just two hits!" cried the girl proudly

"I don't believe you I bet it took more time" said the boy not waiting to believe those words

"Wait that I haven't finished she beaten another pokemon with just one hit!!" said the girl as she smiled

The Blond haired man couldn't help but hearing all this confused and surprised he never heard of any pokemon that could be strong enough to beat two pokemon with less than two hits neither a trainer strong enough neither another Gym Leader with all this information he walked outside of the Lighthouse

"Maybe I should challenge as well the_ Famous_ Leader of Hearthome "said with a smirk on his face as he walked into the solar panels.

Nothing much to say in the next chapter we will find out what Happens with Rosalie and more. Plus a little surprise now to answer questions

**XoMeLoDyoX**

Yes she received a call in one of the chapters, actually a funny thing when writing that part I had a different character in mind but at the end I dropped that idea for another one. I guess this chapter should answer your question

**littlmiget123**

Thanks for reviewing the chapter, your reviews always gives an Idea, I know at the beginning It was going to be Absol but then I changed it for Spiritomb ,I'm glad you think the battle was nice I had trouble writing it but at the end it was worth it

And now a little notice I'm planning to do a bonus chapter explaining how Rosalie meet her three main pokemon and how she came across Spiritomb that way it should make more sense why she picked those three .please let me know your opinion about this and if you would like to read it.

Okay this Chapter and the next one are going to be my Favorites full of surprises and suspense, also there's one spot left for Oc's which will start appearing shortly!

Until next time!


	13. If we ever meet again

** New Title and summary let me know your opinions about it**

**Disclaimer : Pokemon doesn't belong to me but the Oc's used in this story does**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 13**

"_What I got myself into"_

Was the last words the girl thought as she shut her eyes tightly as the pokemon advanced towards her the large claws ready to attack and literally slice any part of her she couldn't deny the scary feeling that invaded her in that moment off all the things that happened she wasn't expecting to be attacked neither by a pokemon.

"Zor" cried loudly the red pokemon as it ran against the scared girl its claws just a few inches far from her arms causing a crocked smile from the male teen he seemed to be enjoying this as much a it pokemon but he didn't seemed to notice a white figure that was running quickly towards this

The purple pokemon moved defensively in front of her trainer ready to protect her well being and receive the damage if it as necessary this caught by surprise both the Scizor and its trainer after all it was obvious that from all her pokemon Spiritomb wasn't the closest to her

"I would be expecting this from that Skuntank...But not from that thing..." mumbled the male as a small grin formed on his face

Just as he said this Sicizor jumped in the air his red claw almost touching the skin of Rosalie but before it could made contact a white figure appeared out of nowhere tackling the red pokemon away from touching the girl

This made the Blonde haired girl to uncover her face she was expecting to be now slashed into pieces by a pokemon not that she really was wishing that but instead in front of her there wasn't the red pokemon or blood around which make sigh in relief

"_Thanks Arceus I wasn't slashed "_thought with a grin on her face as she turned to face the pokemon and it's trainer just to find out a familiar looking white Pokémon in front of her ...

_[Somewhere Outside Sunyshore]_

The Blond tall man walked in the outskirts he was now a bit far off from Sunyshore and the gym but this didn't bothered him at all that's why he had set that machine to give away Beacon badges to whoever came in Hopes on challenge him the stronger Gym Leader in Sinnoh not that most of them were actually worth battling them anyway

He sighed at the thought of having to beat another weak trainer most of them couldn't get pass his Raichu giving him a bittersweet victory just for once he wished for a real good battle that at least could lift his Spirit but somehow that wasn't going the way he expected, Flint kept sending _"Potential "_challengers that ended being rather easy for him or better say way to easy, but soon he was cut of from his Train thought by a familiar ringing tone

The blond man took the ringing device from his pocked with an annoyed look on his face as he looked at the name on the screen he thought for a moment if he should answer the call he highly doubted it was something important but finally he decided to answer

"What do you want Flint?" asked the blond man as he kept walking with an annoyed tone

"Yo ! Volk that's not the way to treat you childhood friend!" demanded the voice from the other line

"You are right next time I'll sent one of my pokemon to use thunder on you"

"Now I think about it I rather being greeted the other way "

"Smart choice" said the blond man while taking a normal pokeball from his belt

"So Volk what are you up to that you borrowed up my Drifblim?" asked with a curious tone the voice from the other line

"Since when I have to tell you every single thing I do?" replied the blond man loosing patience somewhat Flint always managed to drive him nuts

"Since you took my Flying pokemon for Transportation "

Volkner sighed in frustration he didn't wanted Flint to know where he was going since well he didn't wanted him to appear there but he remembered why "White Lies "existed ...to fool people like Flint.

"I have to go to Valley Windorks "was the reply of the man as a grin formed on his lips still the pokeball on his hand

"Valley Windworks?" asked Flint not clearly believing in the word of the Gym Leader

"You heard me" said firmly the blue eyed man as he stopped walking while tossing the pokeball in his hand revealing a big Purple pokemon resembling a living hot air balloon with red eyes with its lower part of the body being a light color with four yellow limbs at its sides it cried happily once out .

The Blond haired man made a small grin at the pokemon in front of him he didn't minded too much if the Fire type user believed him or not the who history of him going to Valley Windworks it didn't made much sense even for him even if he tried to explain him the truth where he was really going he might not understand and now that he wondered about it none actually did.

_--Somewhere in Hearthome--_

She looked at the white creature like it was unknown to her eyes like she never saw it before in her young life but she would be lying if she claimed she didn't saw it before or knew it, she remembered it well like it was just yesterday when she had meet her former partner, she got it when she was 9 years old back then she didn't quite approved her choice of starter she dreamed to begin with a Torchic or a Mudkip like other kids her age but that dream soon was faded away.

She remembered throwing a tantrum to her parents that day but all the tears didn't make her justice as her parents commanded her to stick with it or get nothing, she had to do it merely by obligation, she had no choice and had to start her journey with it, with time she felt different for it became her friend, when she moved to Sinnoh it was the only pokemon with her but soon that changed, as she started capturing more and more pokemon the relationship between Trainer and pokemon changed.

"Y-you returned...I thought you might never come back neither after what happened..." exclaimed Rosalie a tone of surprise in her voice but she couldn't hide the nostalgic feeling that invaded her in that moment making the blond haired girl to slightly rub her eyes delicately as she sat in her knees in front of the white pokemon .

"Sol…" cried the white pokemon indifferent it seemed more focused on the scizor rather than on its former trainer

"Zor Scizor..." cried the red pokemon looking now interested in Absol and not Spiritomb making the Purple floating pokemon rather offended

The male teen watched with a grin this scene as he started taking out his glasses revealing his lime green eyes he had a small cut on his left eye he gave a slight look around and sighed in relief he stuffed his glasses into his levis jean pocket as he walked slowly but yet far from the Dark type user he stood next to his Scizor and let out a slight mocking laugh that caught the girl attention

"You know I find this whole _"Oh I miss you give me a hug"_ things rather ... dumb " said the trainer with a mocking expression on his face as he pointed to the girl and the white pokemon making the red pokemon laugh as well

"I'm sorry but none asked your opinion "replied Rosalie harshly as she stood once again making Spiritomb to move forward of Absol

"Looks like the little girl has guts .I just hope you don't bite"replied the boy as he laughed once again he seemed to be enjoy making fun of the blond haired girl

"I just won't discuss with someone like you "said Rosalie as she crossed her arms against her chest and turned back ready to walk away

The boy raised his eyebrows in surprise at this while he folded his arms in his jeans pockets "What's the matter sweetie are you leaving so soon? But we were just starting to know each other "said the boy with a smirk

The blonde haired girl turned slightly back to face the male teen she gave him a cold look while putting her arms on her hips "unlike you I have duties to attend "replied harshly the girl

The boy turned to see her as he raised and eyebrow in response then he started to shake his head slightly in a disapprobative way which somewhat surprised Rosalie

"Don't be scared of me sweetie I don't bite you know... Just...In special occasions" said the boy with a smirk and closing his left eye to her

Rosalie shivered slightly as she heard his last comment; his compliments if she could call them that way were nothing but uncomfortable and she didn't liked this kind of things specially for a complete stranger ,she crossed her arms against her chest as she looked at her spiritomb which instantly got her attention

"_I don't like this there's something about him that doesn't look good..."_ thought the girl as she looked at her pokemon and then in front of her eyes were once the white pokemon was standing it was now at Rosalie left side which made her slightly smile but still she wasn't feeling safe somehow.

The boy who now had and unreadable expression on his voice with a mixture of lust and madness turned to see his Scizor as he mumbled in low voice

"Forget about her pokemon I found something more precious to take with us "this made the red pokemon surprised

"Zor..?" cried the red pokemon with a questioning tone

"This will be so much fun "answered the boy with a low voice he was starting to look happier his last expression didn't changed at all the lust and madness was still there but now he seemed more dangerous and had a look on his eyes that could make a child cry in fear

This reaction caused both pokemon on Rosalie side to move in front of her they didn't needed a command to do so ,with just watching both Trainers expression it was enough but Rosalie had her eyes focused on the male who seemed was going crazy .

"Looks like the princess got her bodyguards to protect her..." mumbled the male to his pokemon with a mocking tone in his voice ,the red pokemon quickly nodded and got ready to attack

"I didn't told you to attack did I?" said the male harshly to red pokemon as he walked past him towards Rosalie

"Don't walk any closer " said the blonde haired girl as soon as she saw the male walking towards him ,at the sound of her voice the male stopped a half meter away from her pokemon

"Who are you and what do you want "Rosalie asked in what seemed more like a command rather than a question

The man suddenly palm faced himself and laughed for a bit before doing what seemed like a reverence he kneeled slightly and faced down one hand on his back and the other in his chest "Forgive my manners my name's Venn"

Rosalie remained quiet for a moment as she crossed her arms against her chest and raised one eyebrow in response a part of her was starting to think this boy was lying and there was something else behind his creepy attitude and certainly she didn't liked the way he watched her but she was more intrigued about something else

"Right… "_Venn"_ what do you want?" Rosalie asked once again

"I came here to train specially since. I'm a Dark type user as well" said the boy with the same smile from before

The grey eyes girl raised her eyebrows in surprise from all the things the male had said this seemed the more obvious that it was a lie, truth so far she only had seen one of his pokemon ,but there was 2 things she was sure of number one Scizor wasn't a dark type and number two she wasn't dumb

"Scizor is not a dark type "exclaimed a serious Rosalie

"Neither is your Togekiss "replied Venn as he rubbed his shin slightly

"_How did he knew I have a Togekiss"_ thought the blonde haired girl surprised she wondered for a second if he has been following every step of hers but once again she neglected the Idea

"Or your Dewgong.." Venn said once more with a smirk on his face

"_How does he know that none else knows I have a Togekiss or Dewgong aside from..."_ thought Rosalie before being cut by Venn

"But I'm not here to discuss that "said Venn cutting Rosalie from further thought and walking towards her once again

"If you walk any closer you'll be in trouble "warned Rosalie once more to Venn who now didn't seemed to care about the girl words at all ,but what Rosalie had failed to notice was that Scizor had gone somewhere else

_--One hour later Near Hearthome City--_

An hour had passed since The Electric type Gym Leader had departed from Sunyshore to his destination: Hearthome city with the help of Flint's Drifblim he managed to get there in less time than it would take him to het there by walking, during the hour he had ignored several call's on his phone most of them by Flint, but he had his electric blue eyes focused on one point as well his mind and that was challenging the Gym Leader of Hearthome

"Almost there" whispered the blond haired man as he looked out to the horizon he could almost see the contest hall now, he gave one last glance to his poketch it was just a matter of minutes before arriving Hearthome City to be exact 6 minutes and he was looking forward to finally feel the ground since the height from which Drifblim was floating was starting to make him dizzy

"_I hope what I head was actually truth and she's a worthy opponent "_thought Volkner for a moment as he looked at the sky for a couple seconds and then back at the horizon_,_ if he had learned something important all this time as a Gym Leader was not to believe everything you hear specially if it came from other trainers or the media or paparazzi just as when most reporters started claiming there was a relationship between him and the Gym Leader of Snowpoint city Candice. Or Jasmine the Steel type Gym Leader from Johto, When the truth was he was single but that didn't bothered him at all, what actually bothered him was the fact than to most trainers another Gym Leader would be strong for them but for him would be just another easy match .he sighed once more and shake off all those thoughts from his mind

"If not the whole travel here would have been pointless" whispered the blue eyed man as he looked at the horizon he had arrived to Hearthome city but the thought of that this travel was actually worthless and she was actually weak couldn't get off his mind ,he turned to see the Purple round pokemon who seemed to be in a cheerful mood this made Volkner chuckle he wondered for a moment how sometime a trainer pokemon matched their personality ,and Drifblim certainly did he was just like a Flint a Cheerful clown .

"You can start descending Drifblim" commanded Volkner in a calm tone to the Purple round Pokemon which let out a happy "Blim!" in response Drifblim hovered down to safe land at which the Gym Leader let go and landed standing on it's feet at the ground, he looked around and noticed he was standing at the right exit of Hearthome city he then returned Drifblim to it's pokeball and started walking back to the city with the pokeball on it's hand

"The First thing I'll do it's take you to a pokemon center "said the blue eyed man as he put back the pokeball to his belt he walked around the noisy and busy streets of the city he folded his hands on his jean pockets and looked around when he came by a Familiar looking building which he Recognized easily he instantly walked towards the buildind stopped in front of the sign

"Hearthome City Gym" said Volkner as he looked at the sign with a smile on his face the last time he came here was when he challenged Fantina back then he defeated easily Fantina's Drifblim and Mismagius using only his Luxray and Raichu ,but after that win he never returned unless it was a meeting for the Gym Leaders at which he had no choice but to assist he remembered hearing something about Fantina's dropping her position as the Gym Leader and a former apprentice of her now held the title but he never actually took the time to meet her less words he wasn't interested .but there's always a first time for everything

The Blond haired man gave a closer look to the sign as he stated reading what was wrote on it "Hearthome city pokemon gym leader Rosalie… _The sweet dark maiden__" _he chuckled slightly as he read the last phrase he sometimes thought a Gym Leader title could sat more about the Trainer. Than a person could think, and without a second thought he opened the door and entered the Gym

As soon as he entered the building he was greeted by the distinct decoration of the place a mixture of sober and the antique style furniture really gave essence there was trained either Dark or Ghost types, at the left side of the entrance there was a picture of the Former Gym Leader she was standing next to a Gengar,Drifblim and Mismagius he chuckled slightly at the picture and turned to his front there was a counter there with what seemed line a notepad but before Volkner could look around a man with like green eyes and in a black suit walked off from the door

"Good Morning Sir may I help you?" asked the man in a very polite way by the looks of it the Blue eyed man supposed he was referee

"Yes, I'm here looking for the Gym Leader" replied Volkner as he turned back to see the man

"I'm afraid that Gym Leader is out and she hasn't returned yet, if you are here looking for a battle you will have to write your name down and return once she comes back" replied he man as he walked to the counter

"It's okay I'm not looking for a Gym Battle "replied Volkner while rolling his eyes

"Then would you like to leave a message?" asked the man while putting back the Note sheet and a pen

"Yes, tell her that Volkner from Sunyshore came here" replied the Blue eyed man while folding his hand in his pockets

"I'll be sure to tell the Gym Leader once she returns Sir"said the man as he wrote what had said at the Note sheet

"Thanks "replied Volkner with a light smile as he walked off of the Building,

"I should have guessed she won't be here" Volkner said with a disappointed look on his face as he started walking once again and taking a normal pokeball from his belt and tossing it revealing a rather small bipedal rodent with long ears and feet, and stubby arms. It also had two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It's had long; thin tail has a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end. Its body is mostly of a yellow-brownish color with a white belly its halfway brown as well as its feet the soles of its feet are tan colored. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outsides and yellow on the insides, and end in a distinctive curl at their bottom-most point. Its cheek sacs were yellow

"Rai Rai" cried the pokemon happily as it looked at his Trainer

"I know buddy I missed you two "replied Volkner smiling lightly and petting his Raichu ,he had this Raichu sin it was just a Pikachu and he was just 10 years old and together they had fought many battles through the years until becoming Sunyshore gym leader that's when everything changed that's why he wanted a good battle not only to remind him how fun pokemon battles are suppose to be ,but for his pokemon as well.

He chuckled lightly as he remembered that statement he had promised himself time ago."Maybe someday it will happen..." said Volkner as he continued walking through the city folding his hands in his jean pockets "maybe not."

Mumbled the blue eyed man with a sober expression in his face while his rodent like pokemon looked at him with worried eyes as it trotted besides him, the man ignored this and continued looking when the Pokemon center building came to the sight

"There's the pokemon center let's go" exclaimed the blue eyed man as he noticed the red and white building ,he walked towards it and stopped in front of the doors and walked inside followed by his Raichu and was instantly greeted by the cheerful and polite voice of Nurse Joy

"Hi and welcome to the pokemon center may I help you?" asked Nurse joy as she greeted Volkner politely at which the man smiled lightly

"I would like my pokemon to be healed up please "replied Volkner as he took a pokeball from his belt

"No problem "said Nurse Joy with a smile as he took a Tray and handed it to Volkner in which the man deposited the pokeball ""It will be up and running in no time" said the Nurse as she picked up the tray and disappeared behind the white door behinds the counter, the man smiled lightly and turned back noticing the few people that were inside ,three of them were watching the TV screen while one of them petted a Luxio which made the man chuckle while the other was talking via the Video phone, he then walked towards one of the empty seats and sat down .

"Now we wait" said Volkner to his Raichu as he petted it behind it's ears in which the rodent pokemon let out a Happy "Rai" in delight which made the Blond haired man to smile while gave a side look to the window and the sky

"_I wonder where you are "_

_--- Meanwhile somewhere in Hearthome---_

"Don't walk any closer" exclaimed Rosalie once again with a angry tone in her voice as Venn didn't seemed to listen and continued walking ignoring the girl warnings

"_Plan B then "_thought Rosalie as she noticed her first plan didn't worked the way she expected

"Maybe you'll want to try something else" cried Venn with a mocking laugh as he stopped walking just a few centimeters away from Rosalie

Rosalie gave the man an angry as he bite her lower lip softly as she ignored his comment she didn't know what kind of things the man was able to do but by judging by his expression it couldn't be something good, after all she couldn't trust a person who one minute is being selfish and arrogant and the next second is laughing with a crazy expression

"If I were you I would go see a Psychologist.. You really need it" Rosalie said while raising one eyebrow in response as she nodded slowly

Venn only laughed slightly as he heard what Rosalie had said he was having so much with the Dark type specialist, but he was for something else and that wasn't making the girl's mad, he gave a look at Rosalie and noticed his Scizor was behind her but not close _"Great"_

He thought with a smile as he started taking out a pokeball from his belt slowly and hid it on his pocket carefully, he then turned to see his scizor and carefully blinked three times making sure Rosalie wasn't noticing at this his Sicor nodded

"_Wherever you are ready "_

While Rosalie discussed with Venn a little boy that was passing by with a Vulpix stopped walking after he heard all the screaming

"I wonder from where all that noise is coming from "asked the boy to his pokemon as he dropped the brown heavy bag he had been carrying all the way as he stood just a meter away from the scene he was wondering from where all the screaming were coming from, but soon he got a response to his question

"Vulpix Vul "cried the brown fox pokemn to his Trainer as it rushed to their left side

The little boy turned quickly just to see its pokemon running to the left side it seemed to tell him to follow it ,the boy wondered for a minute if he should follow it's Vulpix he then turned to see the heavy bag with food her mother asked him to buy he didn't wanted to make her mom worry but neither losing his Vulpix the boy then nodded and started grabbing back the brown heavy bad with food

"Hey Vulpix wait for me!" cried the boy as he started running after the Brown fox pokemon carrying the bag between his small arms

It didn't took long for the boy to find out where the small pokemon was, hiding between a big tree the brown fox pokemon cried happily as it saw it's trainer but then it turned face back to where it was looking at a Battle, the boy quickly hid next to it's pokemon and looked at the scene with curious eyes

"It's just a battle" said the boy as he looked at both Trainer once was a girl standing next to an Absol and spiritomb, He then looked closely at Venn and gasped in surprise

"Hey Vulpix isn't that the guy that were in the poster before?" asked the guy to his Vulpix as he continued watching Venn

"Vul.." cried the small brown fox pokemon in response as it gave it's trainer a quizzical look

"You know the poster that Officer Jenney showed us early today!" said the boy to it's pokemon once again he was sure he had seen the man picture before in a poster but chances were it was someone else

"But I'm sure it's-"before the boy could finish the sentence he noticed the girl standing in front of Venn

"Hey that's Miss Rosalie!" cried the Boy happily ,he remembered the blonde haired girl pretty well after two days ago when he lost his Vulpix while both were playing,Rosalie kindly offered her help to look for the missing pokemon .

"She helped me find you Vulpix after you got lost!" Said the boy to its pokemon which let out a happy purr in response, the boy smiled back to his Vulpix before h turned back to see the battle he noticed something oddly enough

"I wonder who that pokemon behind Miss Rosalie ...is." mumbled the boy as it looked carefully at the Red pokemon behind her, he recognized Spiritomb to be her signature pokemon, Skuntank from the day she helped him find Vulpix, and finally Absol since he mostly saw it hang around Rosalie's house, but he never saw the red pokemon with her ,as far as he knew Rosalie three main pokemon were dark type but this one didn't seemed to be one.

"I don't think I ever saw that pokemon with her "exclaimed the boy as he rubbed his chin slightly in that moment the boy was cut off from his thoughts when his pokemon started cring loudly

"Vulpix Vul" cried the brown pokemon making the boy to turn back to the scene just to see what was happening, one of Scizor blade was about to slash Rosalie right in her back since the two pokemon that were beside her now were surrounding Venn, the boy then quickly got up from where he was hiding and ran towards them and stood in the middle a bit far

"Miss Rosalie right behind you!!" shouted the boy loudly enough for the Ro to listen with all the strength he could get

The yelling was hearable enough to make both trainers look at the source of the voice a boy which seemed to be 7 or 8 years old was standing there he was wearing blue shorts and a white T-shirt he seemed agitated and small tears of sweat began falling from his forehead his light brown eyes showed fear

"What" said, Rosalie as she quickly turned back just to find Scizor jumping next to Venn, she then turned to see the little boy much to her surprise it was the same boy from two days ago

"_Great" _sighed Venn in frustration as he turned to see the boy and angry expression in his face he turned to see the Vulpix and quickly shouted

"You'll pay for this brat go for it Scizor!" shouted Venn angrily to his Scizor as he pointed to the kid at which the pokemon quickly nodded and jumped straight to the kid ,the Vulpix quickly jumped to protect it but the red pokemon easily punched it aside with it's blades knocking the small pokemon instantly

"Don't let it get any closer Absol!" Commanded Rosalie to her former partner who to her surprise obeyed and jumped directly to Scizor tackling it away before it could it could touch the kid which instantly fell to the ground shaking in fear with tears in his eyes

"Go away now and look for help!"cried Rosalie to the kid

The boy nodded and get up as he ran to grab his unconscious Vulpix "Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny! "Cried the boy as he was running away

Once the kid had gone away Rosalie turned to see Venn her calm and kind expression on her face had faded for a more serious one "This is between you and me I won't let you harm innocent people"said with a serious and cold Tone the girl as she looked at Venn

" You'll regret saying that girl" replied Venn taking the hidden pokeball from his pocket

meanwhile the boy had rushed as fast as he could to Officer Jenney carrying his unconscious Vulpix he was agitated and looked Scared he finally found her near the Pokemon center

"Officer Jenny !" cried the boy with a slight cut voice as she spot the woman

"What's the matter are you alright?" asked Officer Jenny as she heard her name and noticed how the Kid seemed literally terrified ,just in that moment Volkner walked outside of the pokemon center followed by his Raichu and the pokeball of the newly recovered Drifblim in his belt as he started walking close to them but yet far

" There's trouble .. T-the boy" started shouting the boy nervously he couldn't get to calm down to speak properly making it hard for Officer Jenny to understand

"Calm down please I don't understand you" said Officer Jenny as he tried to comfort the boy

In that moment the boy closed his eyes and yelled loudly " Miss Rosalie is in Trouble ,a m-man dressed in black he's the Fugitive is about to hurt her !" cried the boy loudly as he hugged his vulpix

"Venn ! she found him" was the words of Officer Jenny as she heard this " Quick led me where they are !"the boy nodded and started running back followed by the Officer Jenny and her Growlithe

Volkner stood there speechless as he heard what the boy said specially Rosalie's name suddenly he started running after them " Come on Raichu we have to follow them! " commanded the man to the Rodent pokemon which obediently started running besides him

*** * ***

"Sableye go!" cried Venn as he tossed the pokeball instantly revealing a very diminutive hominid-like creature with dark purple body. with gemstone like eyes with gemstones on their chests as well

"bleye " cried the diminutive pokemon once outside of the pokeball

Ro chuckled as she saw the diminutive purple pokemon " interesting" said as she watched the Dark ghost pokemon

"You thought you were the only one having a Ghost Dark pokemon but you aren't" said Venn to Rosalie with a smirk on his face

"Let's see who's stronger then" replied Rosalie as her spiritomb moved in front of sableye

"Use Shadow ball now!" cried Venn to his pokemon which started forming a purple ball between it's hands before firing it at Spiritomb

"Dodge it ,and use Dark Pulse!" commanded Rosalie as Spiritomb quickly evaded the Shadow ball and began releasing purple circles from it's mouth making Sableye to receive the attack and not able to evade it in time but quickly got up after falling

" you might want to try something else " said Venn as he crossed his arms against his chest

" is too soon to say Victory " replied Rosalie with her hands on her hips

" Just my type " mumbled Venn as he chuckled slightly "Quick Power Gem!" commanded Venn as Sableye gemstone started glowing bright and firing a ray of light that sparkle just like gems

"Protect" as Rosalie's voice Spiritomb body started glowing gold as a green field appeared over it's body protecting it from Sableye attack

" Impressive" exclaimed Venn with a smirk but before he could command an attack he was cut by his Scizor

"Zor " cried the red pokemon standing as sounds of footsteps and barks started to be listened

" Sableye return" said Venn as he returned the diminutive pokemon back to it's pokeball and turned back just to see a Growlithe running towards them followed by Officer Jenny and the kid from Before and a Blond tall man with a Raichu besides him

Let's go Scizor !" cried Venn to his pokemon as he started running quickly but stopped close to Rosalie while he started lifting her chin delicately with his Finger

" We'll see ourselves again sweetie someday.." whispered Venn to the girl as he looked deep into her grey eyes with his eyes ,causing Rosalie to slightly blush and give him and odd Expression ,in that moment a flying object flied close to them in which Venn jumped in it's back making Rosalie to feel backwards by the impulse as the red pokemon started flying high and away

"What was that.." whispered Rosalie as she sat down on the ground her Spiritomb floating close to him as she watched Scizor scape with Venn on it's back

" Hey stop it's and order !" cried Officer Jenny as he continued following them as her Growlithe chased them

"I wonder why she's chasing him " thought the girl with a quizzical look in her eyes as a tall figure moved past her and stopping in front of him,Volkner stopped running and looked at the blonde haired girl in the floor in that instant he remembered seeing her before

_"It's the same girl that was in Sunyshore"_ thought the man as he walked to her with a expression of surprise in his face

Rosalie continued looking at the horizon she was wondering why Venn escaped after Officer Jenny arrived and why she was chasing him like a fugitive

_"Everything's starting to get confusing"_ thought Rosalie as she tried to stand up but she stopped when she saw the Rodent pokemon besides her _" a Raichu ?"_ just then a tall man walked past her and stopped in front of her without giving her time to notice

" It seems we meet again" said the Blond haired man as he offered his hand to her to help her stand up ,Rosalie quickly turned to see him as she heard the voice ,to her surprise in front of her was none but the Shining Shocking star.

_" Volkner_"

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter but after some incidents I was starting to loose interest in writing this story and that kind of made me feel down but somehow I found the inspiration to write once again much to some people dismay JK,here appears one of my Oc's Venn in future chapters we'll know more about him but I would like to hear what you guys think so far ,as you might have noticed I changed the Title and summary of this story the previous one was getting me bore and I felt like giving it a new one ,the title idea goes to my Friend Darato from SPPF,I hope you guys like it,**

**Also yesterday I got an idea for a new story but I won't say anything yet about what will be about , I hope this chapter is at least more decent than the previous one ,now about the Oc's people have submitted to appear I already got everything planned where they will start appearing and I would just let everyone know when one appears **

**Now thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to review my story it makes me so happy than you guys can't imagine how much**

**I won't spoil what will happen in the next chapter you will have to wait to find out or you can ask me if you want to know what the new story will be about .**

**Now Until next time Au Revoir!**


	14. Regretful Decisions

**Sorry for the late chapter,it was time already for to update,enjoy the many surprises we will read this chapter.**

Chapter 14

He watched with slight amusement how Officer Jenny chased down the fugitive man, with a sigh he narrowed his eyes and looked around; Hearthome City was much different from Sunyshore ,while his hometown was calm and peaceful, here was more of a festive city he could tell that by the lots of people around and pokemon he supposed that the fact of having a contest hall here was the answer to the big crowd but once again he wasn't either interested in contest neither to participate in one.

After all he could never see himself as a coordinator but more of a lonely person; he scratched the back of his head a small laugh escaped from his lips, the electric Rodent pokemon watched him with a bit of surprise while it watched it's Trainer slightly Laugh, even after all this time his Raichu seemed to miss the old Volkner the one that always had a smile on his face.

But as always soon that laugh faded away and the same serious expression returned to his face it seemed that just some things might never change, Justas Volkner turned back and started walking away hands folded in his dark jeans pockets forgetting why he came here in the first place

"Miss Rosalie, Miss Rosalie!" he stopped walking as soon as he heard that name, he gave a side look behind his back to see a small kid with brown hair rushing directly to a blonde Haired girl that seemed to be in her late teens or maybe less that was sitting in the floor from where he was standing he couldn't see clearly her face. But somehow she seemed a bit familiar

"Miss are you all right?" asked the boy with a concerned voice, as he stand next to Rosalie ,she turned to see the owner of the voice it was the same boy from a while back he still was carrying the fainted vulpix in his hands

"I'm Fine no need to worry "she replied with her usual calm voice as she turned to see the small kid that was standing at her side. She smiled slightly and moved her scarf down to cover the scar on her arm but still the boy was able to notice the slightly red tint that was starting to appear on her scarf

"Miss your arm!" cried the boy as he pointed at her arm Rosalie quickly covered the scar with her left hand, at the same time she shakes her head

"It's just a little scar, I'll be fine "she replied still smiling ignoring the pulsing paint that came from her arm, the boy just gave her a worried look and nodded by the looks of it he could tell it hurt but still he was surprised Rosalie was strong enough to ignore the paint and now show it, but he was more curious about Venn

"Miss Rosalie did you knew who that man was?" asked the boy with curiosity as she looked the blonde haired girl, she looked at him for a moment and put her index finger on her lips with a thoughtful expression as she looked where he had gone

"_Actually all I knew was his name but... I never got to know what he really wanted…"_thought as she turned to see her Spiritomb that seemed to be looking at something else she then shakes her head and turned to see the boy

"I don't sorry " she replies calmly as she tries to stand up, the boy remained thoughtful before he could try to help Rosalie an orange rodent pokemon walked towards them specifically at spiritomb

"Is that Raichu yours Miss?" asked the boy in confusion but with a smile he seemed to like the pokemon that just appeared, the girl just looked at him with a questioning in her eyes but before she had any chance to answer she was cut by a male voice

" It's mine " answered a male voice that was walking towards them instantly both persons turned to see the owner of the voice ,which made Rosalie gasp in surprise as she recognized the tall blond haired man that stopped just a few centimeters away from them'

"Volkner ..." mumbled Ro silently as she watched him with wide eyes, in seemed he enjoyed haunting her as from all the places he could be now he had to choose _Hearthome city_

"_Oh dear Destiny you must really enjoy playing against me..."_

The boy didn't recognized him as he never traveled far from his hometown but by the look Rosalie had in her face he guessed she did

"Good Morning Sir" greeted the boy politely as the man approached them looking him with curious eyes

"Morning "he replied coldly but politely as he just gazed him for an instant before returning his gaze to the blonde haired girl that was sitting in the floor in front of him, he looked at her for and instant as he remembered why she seemed familiar she was none but the girl he crashed with early yesterday she still had that scarred look in her eyes which was impossible not to notice this made him chuckle he finally offered his hand to help her stand

"It seems we meet again" he spoke softly as he offered her his help, Rosalie simply nodded slowly, she couldn't help but try to evade his eyes as he tried to look into her eyes but every time she looked into them she remembered the first time she saw him in the meeting for her he was a _Mysterious man just like well he's another story._ She thought asshe finally placed her hand on his, at which Volkner easily helped her stand up ,she then quickly separated her hand from his and looked away slightly embarrassed ,he folded his hands once again while rolling his eyes

The boy watched this awkwardly as he then decided he better leave ,he started running away before crying " I have to leave see you later miss !" as he waved good bye to the young gray eyed girl which simply waved back and turned to see the man in front of her

" _He must think I'm dumb acting like this " _thought Rosaliewith an embarrassed look in her face but she soon got cut off from further thinking by Volker's voice

"Are you all right? "Asked Volkner while looking at her, even if he was known for his cold personality he still knew how to be a gentleman even if it sometimes proved opposite after what he heard earlier

His question surprised Rosalie who looked at him still embarrassed and nodded, a part of her wanted to believe he was worried about her but she soon remembered Flint words

"_Volk usually has no idea what happens with the other 7 Gym Leaders so I bet he forgot there was a new Gym Leader"_ _"Don't worry it's nothing personal"_

"It's just the way he is a simple question means nothing..." she kept repeating herself after all she was sure he didn't remember who she was

Volkner looked at her with one raised eyebrow at the thoughtful yet sad expression on the girl's face; he decided not to ask what was happening to her since he thought he would be invading her space since he wasn't like Flint

"Correct me if I'm wrong but yours name Rosalie right?" he asked with a bit of interest as he noticed the spiritomb floating besides her, she quickly turned to see him eyes growing wide

"_He remembers my name!" _was allRosalie thought as her expression changed dramatically and she resisted the urge to jump of happiness, it didn't matter anything else if the fact of him remembering at least her name she was happy

"That's me "replied Rosalie as she turned to see him a relieved expression on her face,

"By any chance do you live here?" he asked once again in his usual cold manner, at which Rosalie quickly nodded but she wasn't ready to hear what was next

"Do you happen to know where I might find the Gym Leader..?"He asked carefully after all that's why he came here, an awkward silence followed it took a matter of time to Rosalie to register what volkner just said and when she did she looked at him speechless with a very disappointed look in her face

"_So it was true what flint said after all ... that or he has really bad memory_" thought the girl with a sigh before he turned to see her own pokemon that seemed to be laughing at her while it floated around but the less she needed was to deal with it.

Volkner looked for a moment at the Laughing Pokemon as it started to float around Rosalie, he wondered why that behavior seemed really familiar to him, and she then took a Dusk ball from her belt and returned the pokemon angrily

"None wants to hear you laughing" she whispered as she put back the Dusk ball to where it was,

"Actually I am the Gym Leader "she replied silently once again disappointed on him rather than herself

But now it was Volker's time to be disappointed, he looked at her closely ,he thought this was probably a really bad joke ,he expected someone different he imagined someone probably like Cynthia strong looking he had no problem with the fact it was a girl but she seemed _Delicate_ .. Yeah that was the perfect word He sighed in frustration; she looked delicate rather than strong

Rosalie watched this silently by the look on his face she could tell he was expecting someone else instead of her; she crossed her arms against her chest uncomfortably, she honestly believed she couldn't blame him after all he wasn't the only one that thought that but many more did as well but that's not what she really disliked at the moment

"He should know that he can judge people by the appearance "she thought as she her eyebrow and looked at him, Volkner faced her once more an annoyed look in his eyes he sighed before looking at her straight in the eye

"Don't take it personal, but after all I heard about the Gym Leader I expected someone...Different" he said while he scratched the back of his head as he turned back ready to walk away

"You're saying that just because I'm weak looking, I can't give a decent battle?" replied Rosalie harshly she wasn't going to let him call her weak, when she could volk tackle him is she wanted

Volkner stopped walking and just gave her a side look before replying back "you guessed right" he said simply as he faced to his front once again

"Too bad you think that way " Ro replied as she turned back and started walking away slowly, the orange rodent pokemon just watched both trainer in confusion it didn't seemed to understand what was going on

Volkner kept walking for a moment before stopping and turning to see Rosalie with a little laugh, he thought how the personality and confidence of the girl was actually hilarious enough for him to slightly laugh

"That sure you are of your abilities?" asked Volkner with a tone of surprise in his voice as he looked at her still with that apathetic look in his eyes, he watched slowly how Rosalie turned back at him hands in her hips raised eyebrow as she slowly nodded

"_This could actually be fun..."_ he thought as he started walking towards her after all not all days you meet someone brave enough to accept a challenge from him the _infamous _Sunyshore Gym Leader

Despite the difference of Sizes between both ,Rosalie wasn't intimidated at all she didn't mind battling him ,after all everyone Including him had a weaknesses ,Volkner stopped just a few centimeters away from her his arms at his sides

"Then it's a challenge "he said with a smirk on his lips he was actually looking forward for this battle, Rosalie simply nodded a brave look in her eyes just as volkner she was excited but to prove him wrong after all it couldn't be that hard to defeat him, she gave a quick glance to her poketch as she remembered she had to go back to the Gym and it was 10:30 already

"Does 11 o'clock sound nice to you?" she asked as she continued looking at her poketch she could make sometime and probably the gym arena would be ready by now

"I don't mind at all at which time "he replied waving the question off he didn't had anything else to do besides he could use it for something worthy or simply look around whichever could entertain him

"Then I'll see you in half an hour…" was all she could said before she noticed Volkner was already walking away while mumbling _'sure'_ and waving followed by the orange rodent pokemon ,she just looked at him for a moment before walking back to the gym but she was cut off by Volkner last comment

"By the way you might want to see Nurse Joy for that Scar in your arm "he finally said while just giving her a quick glance and continue walking, she looked at him silently and speechless after all he noticed

"_I need a Bandage ...now" _she thought angrily

Unfortunately it took a while for her to realize what had just happened, more exactly what she had just done, she bit her lower lip slightly as she slowly regretted doing it,

"What Have I done..?" she mumbled as she sat down in one of the benches of the park, in any moment she separated her eyes from the floor, if she had only at least took about it for a moment but not she had to do it without thinking, that's what she disliked the more about herself ,after all there was zero possibility she could do something against him ,she took the three pokeballs from her belt and looked at them imagining how Volkner would probably beat them easily .

She hugged the pokeballs close to her heart; there was no chance she would let that happen even to spiritomb for much it deserved being kicked, she sighed once again remembering, she had no idea which pokemon he had aside for that Raichu ,she placed the pokeballs on her lap trying to think of an idea that could save her for being kicked and make fun of herself in the process but who could help her ?.. _Who?_

"Wait!" she exclaimed suddenly remembering the answer to her question she only knew one person that knew Volkner better than anyone in Sinnoh..._Flint_

_-Somewhere in the Elite four HQ—_

A tall male with a Red afro hair stood in his battle room; he had just finished a battle and had beaten the challenger it took him a while but at the end his Infernape did all the job, he swept some sweat drops from his forehead he was exhausted and the heat from his battle room didn't helped either as he walked out of the room all he was were thirsty, he felt as he could probably drink all the water enough to fill a pool

As he entered the kitchen he sighed relieved as the cold wind from the open window hit his face, he quickly grabbed a glass and fill it with cold water now he could extinguish his thirsty throat as he was about to drink the first drop of it, his phone started to ring, he quickly took the ringing device from his pocket he smiled at the name "Rosalie" started glowing in the screen it was always nice to talk to her

"Yo Ro, what's up?" he answered cheerfully the call as he stood in front of the window enjoying the cold wind that entered

"_How you doing?"_ she replied tying to sound cheerfully and hide the fact she was nervous, he laughed slightly as he noticed this

"Not much just finished a battle and Arceus it was hard! "He said laughing as he took a drink from his cold water

"What about you, how's the Gym doing?" he asked with interest

"_It's doing well, doing my best as always"_ Flint laughed once again slightly he could tell she was nervous

"_Hmm Flint may I ask you something?" _she asked nervously_, _he was caught off guard by the question

"Sure what is it?" he replied as he set his glass aside

"_Do you happen to know Volkner's Pokémon?" _she sounded curious but interested_, the_ man rubbed his chin for a moment why she could be asking such a question, maybe she was interested?

"Yeah I do why the question?" he asked drinking the last drops of water as he walked to get more water he wasn't joking when he said he could drink enough water to fill a pool

"I read an article about his Pokemon and got curious that's why "she answered simply but honest that was enough reason for Flint

"All of his Pokemon are Electric type obviously a Raichu and Luxray, "he said taking another drink of water

"_Because I'm going to battle Volkner" _

"That's- What!" cried Flint as he almost split all the water that was on his mouth on the floor as he started choking before taking some air

"_Flint... Are you all right_?" asked the female voice from the line at the sound of choking's

The red Haired man took some deep air to fully register what he just heard ,he knew Volkner would sometimes do crazy stuff, but going to challenge another gym leader specially a newbie one wasn't something he would normally do, but the last thing he heard was that he was going to Valley Windworks unless he had lied to him..

"How is that you're going to battle him?" he asked regaining control of himself not trying to go nuts

" _I found him, he said something about hearing thinks about Hearthome Gym Leader, then said I was weak looking I got mad and.. you know the rest.." Rosalie replied bit embarrassed _

"You guys ended in an arrangement for a battle " he said simply he found hilarious how he had tried to set them both for a date, and somehow it turned into a battle, but he was worried about something else

"_Exactly and know I regret doing that, and I need your help so I don't make fun of myself in the process"_

"Hmm... I don't usually tell his challengers which pokemon he has but this is an emergency...Which Pokemon you have?" he asked hopping she might have something that could save her

"_Weavile,Skuntank and Spiritomb but aside from those a Togekiss and Dewgong"_

Flint rubbed his chin and sighed any of those could actually be of help since Volkner will beat easily the last two, from the other three he wasn't sure, he turned his eyes to the calendar on the wall it was a picture of a sableye with some gems in that instant it hit him

" Wait Spiritomb is half dark and ghost type right?" he could hear Rosalie's agreement Voice, from the other line, that could be her Trump Card since it has no weaknesses but it still wasn't enough she needed something that could help her with his last pokemon

"Does any of your pokemon know a ground type move?"

"_Skuntank knows how to use Dig, but it's the only ground type move that it knows "_

" Hmm you will have to depend on that move for success ,if you try to keep Skuntank for the longer you can you'll be fine, but since Spiritomb has no weaknesses try to use that to your favor but just in case try to figure out any move that could be of help, .. That's all I can advice you "he said worried he didn't doubted Rosalie abilities and skills but Volkner wasn't the last gym leader for nothing

"_Thanks Flint you have been of great help," _

"You're welcome and if you need any more help call me asap '

"_I will I have to go now, bye"_

"Talk to you later and good luck"

" Thanks " was all he could hear left as the call ended he closed his phone and looked at for a moment ,he couldn't help but be worried he had about feeling about this somehow ,he looked at his phone again and then at the sky ,somehow something inside him told him something was not right.

-Back in Hearthome City-

A good 15 minutes she took to arrive back at the gym, she took a deep breath before opening the door, she peeked inside none was there, she sighed relieved and walked to the counter to her surprise just two challengers seemed to be signed, next to the first one it was marked with red tint _Tomorrow at 10_, she looked at the other _Later this afternoon._

"I guess I'll just have to worry about one challenger "she said as she put back the sheet to where it was and walking directly to the big door which separated the lobby and the arena but what she found surprised her a bit, the stadium wasn't ready yet, there was two Machokes and two men's working on it some holes were covered already but there was still some cracks around

"Miss you arrived" she turned to see referee he fixed his glasses and had an apologizing expression on his face

"I'm sorry Miss but the Arena not ready yet, the workers had some trouble fixing the damage in the arena "he said apologizing

"There's nothing to be sorry, I guess we'll just have to wait a little more "she said with a smile looking around the arena

"Yes "the referee replied before a ringing started sounding coming from the main entrance

"Excuse me miss I got a call to attend" he said while walking away, Rosalie looked at him before walking to one of the workers

"Excuse me "she said politely to one of the workers that quickly turned around

"Yes Might I help you?" he said standing up and looking at the girl not recognizing her

'Can you tell me how bad the damage in the arena is?"

"Are you the Gym Leader?" he asked

"Yes, I'm Rosalie I got recently promoted to Gym Leader "she said extending him her hand

"Nice to meet you Miss Rosalie Then" he said returning the handshake

" About the dame well as you might have noticed we covered most of the holes but there are many cracks around and I'm afraid we'll have to cover the entire arena since if we don't more cracks will appear " he said pointing at some bigger cracks

"So we can say it will probably take a day right?" Rosalie asked, she was worried take probably she couldn't take any challenger for the day and might have to reject them all

"I'm afraid so "replied the worker once more

"All right is that is the only way, I guess we can't do anything else" she said in a sorry voice

'Don't worry miss It'll be back in shape by tomorrow morning "said the worker as he returned to work

"_I guess Volkner will have to wait as well…" _she thought for a moment absentminded as she walked to one of the door in the back of the Gym and started rushing in the stairs leading to the office

She opened the door of the office it was a big light lilac painted room with a big window that showed the view of the city main street, she entered the room and sat in the chair in front of the computer desk, she scanned the area, and saw the mail and package that was there, she extended one hand and grabbed the package with surprise it seemed a little heavy she tried to open it but gave up before grabbing a pair of scissors and stat opening it carefully

After opening it she started taking what was inside, she smiled as she spotted a thin metal box with a pokeball symbol in the front, she opened the box carefully and looked at the newly arrived badges, she put them aside and grabbed another small black box together with a white folded paper, she gave the box weird look and moved the box close to her ear, she wondered what it could be, she looked at the black box in the desk for a moment before deciding to open it

When she opened the box she was speechless it was a beautiful gold shaped relic badge she grabbed the delicate object in her hand before looking at it once more

"It's…. beautiful" she whispered looking at the object and turning it around it had the words _Certified Gym Leader _written in the back, she was mesmerized she had never seen one of these she wondered what it could be she then noticed the folded paper and decided to read it

"_Dear Rosalie_

_Congratulations on your two month anniversary as a Gym Leader, we hope this experiences being useful for you, the following box contains an Authentic Gold Shaped Relic badge wich certifies you are a Gym Leader _

_Wear it with proud only those who achieve higher get one._

_Wishing the best_

_Pokemon League Principals"_

"I guess it's like a medal_ "_she said folding the paper again and looking at the badge before putting it back in the black box, she looked into the shelves and grabbed a small first aid bandage ,she looked at her arms and then at the bandage

"It's not big enough but it might help" she said while taking his scarf from around her neck and placing it on the chair, she took the small white tape from the bandage and placed it carefully on the scar before pressing it against her skin gently, she looked at her reflection in the mirror that was placed on the wall ,she turned around before placing the scarf around her neck once again, she had many good reasons for wearing it ,but only one of them was personal to her

_To hide her shoulders,_

For more dumb it sounded she didn't liked showing them, she would always hide them, that's why there was always scarf in her closet, but why she disliked them was probably harden to explain, she believed her shoulders made her look like an anorexic person since well they were a bit too bony, at least that's what she thought

"Not everyone's perfect" she said as she grabbed the chair and walked directly to the window and sat down, she looked at the many that passed by some were carrying a pokemon others were travelers; she smiled lightly as she remembered those days when she was a traveler trainer as well. The only difference was that she couldn't complete it, by the time she had won her fourth badge; she had decided to travel to Sinnoh,.an the same story was repeated here

Rosalie laughed as she took the badge case and opened revealing fourth badges from Hoenn and four from Sinnoh, the last one was the relic badge, it was the last badge she obtained before becoming an apprentice, and it was the one that meant the more to her since it marked the beginning of a new life for her, she sometimes wondered how her life would be if she had stayed in Hoenn, she was sure it would be a lot different and not a Gym Leader.

"Maybe I would never know "she said while reclining and accidently hitting one of the pokeballs in her belt with the am making the object to fell in the floor revealing her Skuntank

The red and white object fell in the floor instantly revealing in a red beam of the light a purple pokemon who looked around confused as to why it was called Rosalie quickly turned back at the sound of the pokeball falling ,a smile formed on her lips as she petted her faithful skuntank

"One thing is for sure I would have never been able to catch you "she said smiling petting the skunk like pokemon who let out a content purring in response ,skuntank turned back and carried its pokeball on top of its tail and gave it to her trainer. Which simply putted it back and petted the pokemon some more

There was something different in Rosalie while other trainers found a stunky or Skuntank disgusting and ugly, she found them adorable, that was one of the main reason she had caught one, aside from the fact it made a perfect pillow she laughed lightly as she remembered that statement, but then the battle with Volkner returned to her mind and the smile slowly started to fade

She turned to see her poketch _just ten more minutes to 11:00, she_ sighed and stood up from her chair and started walking around nervously, even with Flint's advice she wasn't sure she couldn't do it she wanted to prove Volkner's wrong but what if she failed?, she would be proving him she's as weak looking as he thought, this time she wished she would be a little more confident in herself,

_At least For once_

_- Somewhere in Hearthome-_

_"You're saying that just because I'm weak looking, I can't give a decent battle?"_

Volkner laughed lightly as he remembered the words the girl had said, he stretched a little on the bench he was sitting, a few people passed by and looked at him curiously, he rolled his eyes wishing not to be recognized and bothered, and he looked to the sky for a moment, it was the first time in such a long time that someone showed such bravery as far as he knew of course

But he had to admit he was impressed, not only was she brave enough to challenge him but to actually prove him wrong, he lifted the guide that was on his hand where it showed a picture of the local Gym Leader, he watched the picture for a moment before ripping the page and closing the book again

"So the so _called_ sweet dark maiden was actually the gym leader" he said while looking at the orange rodent that was at his feet looking at him curiously, he closed his eyes and laughed slightly as he stood up from the bench and leaving the guide book there and starting walking again the orange rodent looked at him for a moment before following

"Well she wasn't that sweet actually "he said with a smirk folding his hands in his pockets again and continuing walking away, he gave a quick look to his poketch,and smiling lightly

"Just 5 more minutes and will see how strong you are…" he thought while folding the ripped piece of paper in his pocket, he no longer wanted to battle to see the Spiritomb ,but to see the skills of the young female Gym Leader , somehow she managed to impress him and that doesn't happen often

"_Look it's Volkner from Sunyshore"_ cried a female voice that quickly stood up as she spotted the Gym Leader next to her there was another girl that looked at him nervously

"_He's a lot more handsome in person!" _he rolled his eyes at the last comment the second girl had said

"_You think he would want to sign my shirt?" _asked the other girl pointing at the plain white shirt she was wearing

"We better get out of here Raichu" volkner said as he started walking faster,the least he needed was a crowd screaming his name

But when she was about to ask him, the Electric type Gym Leader was now far from them, this is what he disliked the crazy fan girls they do anything to get an autograph he was tired of them, he sighed and looked back in the road, just a little more and he would away from them. He looked ahead and saw the Gym and walked directly to it

"_It's time "_he thought while opening the front door and entering the place ,he would finally have the battle he longer for

- _Hearthome City Gym_-

Rosalie walked down the stairs back to the main door followed by her Skuntank, the purple pokemon obediently followed her as her trainer walked nervously with her first closed, it looked around as they passed by the arena one of the workers looked at her curiously as the gym Leader walked by but after a couple of second it returned to work, as they reached the man door, she stopped walking at which the pokemon simply looked at her

" I hope you are ready for a long battle Skuntank ,and even if you loss or win …I'm still proud of you "' she whispered slowly as she pushed the door open with her shaky hand, the purple pokemon stood there for a moment confused as what its trainer had said

"Something going to happen I feel It." she thought as she pushed the door and looked back at her Skuntank, she didn't had to worry them about premonitions after all she wasn't a physic

"are you coming?"_ s_he asked to her skuntank smiling as it stood there confused, it quickly looked at her and rushed to her as both walked to the entrance,

" I'm here looking for the Gym Leader." Volkner said unaware the girl was standing at the door

"_He got here already..." _thought Rosalie for a moment as she wondered if she could run away without being noticed

"Miss you are here in time "the referee said as he turned to see the grey eyed girl standing in the door Volkner quickly turned to see her, she stood there for a moment before replying with a embarrassed smile

"_Better Luck next time Ro"_ she said to herself as she walked to them

"Miss, Volkner from Sunyshore City, came looking for you "said the referee as he turned to see the tall blond man standing at his side

Rosalie nodded as she looked at him "I'll be having a battle against volkner "she said calmly

"The referee looked at her surprised "a Gym battle / but the arena's Not ready miss" he said worried, at which Rosalie shaked her head in response

"It's not a Gym battle, just a casual battle we won't be using the Gym arena "

The referee sighed in relieve and looked at her "you want me to suspend until tomorrow all the challengers Miss?"

"Yes please, "she replied as she looked back at Volkner

"Volkner, in the moment the arena of this Gym is in reparation but if you follow me I know where we will have our battle "she said as she returned her Skuntank

Volkner nodded in agreement before facing her "all right I'll follow you "he said while walking out of the Gym as for Rosalie she followed him

"Good luck Miss" said the referee as he watched both trainers walk out of the Gym

Both trainers walked out of the gym as Rosalie lead the way and Volkner walked behind, during the walk any of them mentioned a single word, until Rosalie finally break the silence

"So why did you came here to Hearthome in the first place.. if you don't mind the question " she asked while still walking just giving him a side look, Volkner looked at her for a moment before giving a slight laugh

"I came here to battle your Spiritomb" he said while walking now besides her, Rosalie looked at him surprised

"My Spiritomb?" she said surprised as she looked at the dusk ball in her belt, Volkner simply nodded while looking at her

"I was at the Sunyshore Gym, when a Television report about a Spiritomb started airing "he said while looking back to the horizon, Rosalie keep looking at him curiously

"But then I heard some Kids talk about the Hearthome Gym Leader beating some trainers easily with the same pokemon, that's when I decided to come here"

Rosalie kept looking at him surprised; she was expecting him to be the cocky arrogant, cold leader every one talked about, but now slightly talking to him her opinion about him had changed ,and somehow she wasn't longer scared of him

Volkner noticed her grey eyes were still looking at him, not longer with the same expression as before but with one completely different, but he was more curious as to why she looked at him like that

" It's something the matter?" he asked, taking Rosalie by surprise as she quickly looked somewhere else and shakes her head as a small blush spread on her cheeks

"Nothing "she replies as she tries to hide a little laugh of embarrassment, she was caught looking at him, he simply rolls his eyes and continues looking to his front, unfortunately the only that seemed to understand was Raichu

"So where's the arena you talked about?" he ask as he looks around

"Near the Pokémon center" she said while noticing they were close to it now

"It's a public arena everyone can use it including us "

"Sounds good" he simply replies

"How many pokemon do you have with you now?" Rosalie ask remembering the quantity of pokemon she currently have

"Four"

"Hmm.. There's a slight problem"

"Which one?" he replies surprised

"I only have three pokemon with me right now ..." replies a little embarrassed Ro

" I don't mind the battle being 3 vs 3" He replied while at a surprised Rosalie who simple nodded in response ,just then she noticed they had already arrived

When they arrived to the arena, it was almost empty except by a boy that was there with a bidoof next to him, since the arena was a little retired from the pokemon center not much people would notice there was a battle .Rosalie then walked directly to the boy followed by Volkner and Raichu ,when the boy noticed her he quickly stood up and politely greeted her

"Hi Miss Rosalie!" said the boy happily as he recognized her

"Hello, I'm about to have a battle with him and we need a referee would you like to be ours?" she asked nicely and polite to the boy, volkner looked at the surprised

"_Not only she's nice with everyone but they respect her as well.. Good"_ he thought in amusement as she watched her, a faint smile on his lips

"The boy looked at her ecstatic before giving her a big smile "It would be an honor to me Miss!"

"Volkner you mind" she asked the blond haired man at her side, he simply waved the question off

"'I don't mind at all", she nodded in agreement and walked to the other side of the battlefield, as with volkner did the same, before they started the battle Rosalie explained the boy the rules and how many pokemon they would be using, he then asked Volkner his name and where he was from, as which the blond haired man replied his name and Sunyshore city.,before returning his Raichu they were ready to begin

"The Battle between Rosalie from Hearthome city, and Volkner from Sunyshore will begin now, both trainers will use a limit of three pokemon without limit of time, the first to beat the other trainer pokemon will win" cried the boy excitedly as both Gym Leaders stood at the opposite sides of the battlefield, a faint smile on Volkner's face, and a slight smile on Rosalie's one,,the boy gave a quick look to each other before shouting the words

"Let the battle begin! "at the sound of the words both Gym Leader tossed their pokeballs into the battlefield

"Spiritomb from the shadows!" cried Rosalie tossing a dusk ball in to the battle field revealing the purple vortex pokemon, which let out a happy" tomb" in response

"Go Jolteon !" cried Volkner tossing a pokeball revealing a fox like pokemon with a very short tail, surrounded by a fringe of spikes on its rear, and yellow fur that seemed to have the sharpness of needles with a white, spiky collar, which let out a " jolt" in response

"Her Spiritomb this will be interesting 'thought Volkner at the choose of pokemon of Rosalie

"I'll start this up! Use Will-O-Wisp!" instantly tiny blue flames appeared around spiritomb orbs as it fired them at jolteon which quickly became surrounded by them

"Nice but that won't help you much, Thunderbolt!" at the command of Volkner, Jolteon released a bold of yellow electricity at Spiritomb which got surrounded by it but managed to escape the attack after a moment.

"Impressive…" mumbled Volkner as he watched he floating pokemon survive the attack

"Rosalie laughed slightly as she commanded the next attack "Dark Pulse now!" she cried as spiritomb started releasing purple circles from its mouth to Jolteon

"Counter with Shadow ball!" instantly formed a black ball out of energy in its mouth and shouted it crashing with the dark Pulse attack just then the tiny blue flames surrounded jolteon causing minimal damage letting out a painful cry

"That's why I like Will-O Wisp" it makes my job easier" said Rosalie with a smile as Spiritomb started laughing madly ,at which Volkner simply chuckled

"Like Trainer, Like Pokemon" he said with a slight smile

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm not done yet, Spiritomb Giga Impact !" shouted Rosalie her first in the air ,instantly spiritomb started floating into the air as purple sparkles start to gather around it as it start gathering energy. Then, an orange streaks starts surround its body and it becomes surrounded by a purple orb. As it starts slamming against Jolteon while its immobile. As its attacking jolteon it starts spinning its body around, before Volkner could command a next move , Spiritomb slams against Jolteon with great force making the pokemon to be slammed against the wall

"Jolteon!" cried Volkner as the yellow pokemon fell unconscious in the floor

" Too much for it to handle "says Rosalie as she crosses her arms against her chest and gives a side look to the exhausted looking Spiritomb

" Jolteon is uable to battle the winner is Spiritomb" cries the boy as it look to the unconscious jolteon

"Jolteon return "said Volkner as it returns the unconscious pokemon to its pokeballs and put its back in his belt as it turn to see Rosalie

"It seems what they said was truth after all" he says as he takes another pokeball

"Too bad it might not last longer, Luxray go!" he says with a smile as he tosses a pokeball revealing a lion like pokemon with three rings on the backs of its legs, red eyes. With black fur and a long mane

"Lux" cried the lion like pokemon as it stand in the middle of the battlefield; Rosalie looked at it carefully before deciding if it was a wise choice to use another pokemon,as she held the dusk ball closely in her hand ,remembering what Flint had said .

_" you will have to depend on that move for success ,if you try to keep Skuntank for the longer you can you'll be fine, but since Spiritomb has no weaknesses try to use that to your favor"_

"Spritomb rest "said the blonde haired girl as it returned the floating vortex pokemon to its pokeball,Volkner looked at her Surprised he wondered why she could have substituted her main pokemon

"Skuntank you are on!" she cried tossing another pokeball in the battle field revealing the purple skunk like pokemon which let out a " Skun" in response as it stood in front Luxray ,what surprised her was that even if Skuntank was slightly shorter of Luxray it wasn't intimidated

"I'll let you start this out "Volkner called as he looked at Rosalie

"All right Ladies First, Skuntank use Flamethrower!" the Purple pokemon opened its mouth and released a bunch of orange flames at luxray

"Jump out of the way "called Volkner as soon as the flames were close and the Lion like pokemon jumped out of the way missing the attack

"Shock Wave!" Luxray instantly started creating yellow sparks and fired it into the air creating a beam of blue electricity which was later fired at Skuntank that ended receiving the electric attack and let out a pain loud cry

"Skuntank no!" cried Rosalie as she watched with wide eyes what was happening ,Volkner simply watched with a smile

"_This might end sooner than I thought"_

Unfortunately Rosalie couldn't think in a way to make Skuntank scape from the electric attack, she couldn't do well under pressure she closed her eyes for a moment before looking into the ground

"_That's it" she thought as an idea hit her suddenly_

"Dig your way underground now !"cried Rosalie loud enough for the pokemon to listen which as fast as it could released its claws and started digging until scapping from the attack, to Volkner's surprise

"Using the ground as a way of surviving an electrical attack is a nice strategy, but unfortunately I know ways to get to hidden pokemon "he said with a grin it what the first time in a while he was actually having fun in a battle

"You're not the only one with a trump card behind the sleeve "she replied with a smile

" Luxray ,Iron tail to the ground now !" he cried as Luxray tail started glowing bright and started hitting the ground with force

" Just a little more hang in there Skuntank " thought Rosalie as bite her lower lip gently " the battle had just started as she was running out of ideas ,

"Giving out already?" said Volkner with a slight laugh as he looked at Rosalie face,she instantly looked at him a gave a serious look

"In your dreams!" as soon as she said that Skuntank got from underground surprising Luxray and hitting it hardly on its head ,making the pokemon to walk backwards as it started shaking its whole body

"Poison Job quick!"Cried Rosalie as she looked that Luxray couldn't defend itself, instantly both of Skuntank paws started glowing Purple as it ran after luxray and started jabbing Luxray consecutively leaving it badly poisoned

"Volkner watched in shock what had just happened she had taken advantage of Luxray condition to double attack it ,he smiled softly for a moment before chuckling _" guess I misjudged her after all"_

"Iron tail once again!" he cried as Luxray opened its eyes and its tail started glowing bright

"Dodge it!" cried Rosalie as Luxray was about to slam its tail as Skuntank that managed to escape it just in time, both Pokemon stood at opposites sides of the battle field both seemed exhausted,but any of Volkner or Rosalie seemed exhausted at all, just then Luxray let out a painfull cry as in one of its paws a purple mark had appeared it was poisoned

Rosalie smiled as she watched this, she could beat luxray in any moment laving Volkner one more pokemon left ,and for that she would have to use explosion, as much she detested that attack she knew it was the only choice since Skuntank wouldn't take longer damage and she still had two more pokemon left., she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again

"Explosion!" she cried loudly as Skuntank shake its whole body as it ran to Luxray its whole body glowing in the process but when she think everything was over

"Discharge!" cried Volkner as Luxray did the same it started running to Skuntank as lots of sparks appeared around its body

"_No..."_ Thought Rosalie in horror as soon as both pokemon hit each other making both attack to combine releasing a beam of bright harsh light, making both trainers including and the referee to cover its eyes before a loud electrical explosion was released sending all the people and pokemon in the battle field flying and knowing them out instantly.

10 minutes passed from the electrical explosion and the smoke started clearing out, Rosalie was lying unconscious in the ground far from where she was standing, ,both pokemon had fainted in the process of the attack, leaving and ankward silence

A few moments had passed as Rosalie started to wake up she was dizzy from the hit as she tried to stand up ,she blinked a few times as she put both hands in hear head as a faint pain on one side started to appear on her head ,she sat down and closed her eyes for a moment as she waited for a moment for the dizziness and pain to go away, once it had faded for complete she opened her eyes slowly still with both hands on her head, there was still a little of smoke around ,she looked around carefully

"What.. Hap-.." but she was cut off as both her hands fell to the ground her eyes started growing wide as she watched with horror what her eyes were seeing…

"_This can't be happening… no"_

**Cliff hanger**

**What happened ,you will have to wait for chapter 14 to discover that**

**funny thing a few days after I posted that Author's note ,I got inspired by istening to the song Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse,which helped me write it,now I know that there's a different ending in chapter 13,but I decided to give it an extra ending in this chapter starting by how Volkner felt. The battle agaisnt Volkner aired yesterday in japan and he had a Jolteon,that's why I used one in this chapter,I hope you guys like this chapter,and once again thanks for the reviews seeing a newone makes me happy **

**in the next chapter one of the Oc's submitted will make an appearance so stay tune for that**

**Also the first chapter for " The Crystal Story " had been submitted so if you want to give it a read feel free to do so and let me know your oppinion about it**

**until next time **

**bye bye :)**


	15. Lovebirds & other confessions 1

Chapter 15: Lovebirds & other confessions

Enjoy part one of this chapter since well it's very long

Rosalie ,Michael and Ro's older brother are property of me

Pokemon belongs to nintendo

It was a bright and sunny day in Hearthome city just a few clouds could be seen in the sky but the probabilities of raining were as minimal just as the fact something or someone could disturb that peace

At least that what she hoped for..

The last thing she remembered seeing was how both pokemon attacked each other for the last time until everything became blurry and dark,after everything was quiet once again at least for forty nine minutes until a breath escaped from her lips

She lied in the ground unconscious unaware of what as happening around her ,the explosion was powerful enough to knock out everyone in the field,until she started to open her eyes slowly everything seemed blurry and confusing at first which made her close her eyes once again.

Still with her eyes closed ,she tried to stand up but the only thing she got was a faint headache which came as result of the hit she suffered

" It hurts " she said with a low voice which sounded more like a whisper ,as she put both hands on her head,she looked around trying to understand what just happened ,but she was more dizzy than ever

she looked at the lying pokemon in the middle of the battlefield both covered in dust and unconscious, she stood up and walked slowly towards them ,she kneeled down besides her Skuntank as she petted the purple pokemon carefully ,her pokemon didn't moved at all but instead it let out a loud painful cry which made Rosalie feel bad

" Don't worry you'll be fine " she whispered while returning the unconscious pokemon to the safety of its pokeball, as she hold tightly the object in her hand, she looked at Volkner's Luxray that was on the floor ,which made her remember about it's Trainer ,she was sure He would be unconscious too.

Volkner was unconscious or at least he seemed to be, on the floor close to the stone wall behind him, she looked at him for a moment feeling somewhat a strange feeling that invaded her body it was a strange feeling which made her whole body shiver like somehow she was scared of something ,she never felt this way before it was like something inside her was telling her that something bad happened ,but ultimately she shaked the idea off but still the uncomfortable feeling remained inside her ,she stood up and sighed while turning her gaze to the floor

but the sound of a voice snapped her back to reality ,she quickly turned to look around trying to find the source of the sound , just the she found the answer , it was Michael the boy that server as the referee the one who made the sound she turned to see him with a smile, as she watched how the voice started to wake

"_ two up one to go .._" she thought whole walking to where the boy was and offering him her hand

" are you alright?" The boy turned to see her as he opened up his eyes and the saw the blonde girl standing in front of him she was smiling, he smiled back at her as he grabbed her hand

" I'm complete so I guess I am " he replied with a smile on his face , Rosalie nodded slightly

" and I guess you don't remember what happened ...right?" she asked while looking around ,Michael sheked his head in response

"I'm afraid I don't ,all I could see was your skuntank and Luxray attacking and then it was just smoke that's everything I can remember.. sorry" the boy replied replied while scratching his head somewhat embarrassed to not be of help

" Don't worry there's nothing to be sorry about " She replied politely with a smile " after all that's all I can remember as well" she said while turning her gaze to where Volkner was

" I guess Helping him wake up won't be that bad " She thought while giving him a shy look before walking to where he was

Michael just looked at her silently as she where Volkner was, by the looks how Rosalie was walking somewhat indecisive, he could tell she was nervous

_" Hmm... I wonder how much Miss Rosalie knows him " _he thought while looking at her _,_he then turned to see the luxray that was lying in the ground and rushed to it to see if it was fine

Rosalie stood just a meter away from Volkner she stood there nervously while looking at his lying figure so many thoughts rushed through her mind in that moment , even thought she had only talked to him for a matter of minutes,she started to respect him, she started to think that maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

_"_Volkner... can you hear me" Rosalie said while speaking very softly _,_hopping that Volkner would hear her ,she watchind not separating her gaze from him but still no response

she walked another step closer this time she repeated his name once again a little louder, but still no response he didn't made a single move ,she was getting desperate and her anxiety just kept growing and growing

_' Why he doesn't wakes up yet.. am I doing something wrong ? " _she thought while biting her lower lip she didn't what to do

or maybe... screaming his name wasn't the best way to wake him up, still unsure of what to do she started walking closer to him she kneeled down besides him she looked back at Michael trying to know if this was the best thing, to her surprise he nodded ,she took a deep breath before placing both hands on Volkner's shoulders and starting moving Him Gently

" Volkner can you hear me .. please wake up.." she repeated once again in a soft voice she waited for a moment to see if he hear her but nothing but just as he starting taking of her hands she felt something on her right hand..

With a Intrigued look she looked at her hands ,on her right hands on the tips of her fingers there was something on them something liquid red and sticky she gave it a closer look before starting to panic

it was Blood.. _Blood_ ,

Her whole body started to shiver as her brain tried to register this ,her eyes grew wide and her jab fell open as she quickly moved Volkner to his left before realizing with horror that half of Volkner face was covering with it, ,but still she didn't managed to control the panic attack that invaded her as she started to repeat the Word Blood over and over

_" Blood.."_

" Blood...?" this time she repeated a little softer

" Blood..!" this time she cried out loud as she fell to the floor as her gaze continued looking in shock at Volkner's face , as in her mind she continued repeating to herself _" This is not happening.."_

Michael who was checking on Luxray condition got a little caught of guard at Rosalie's scream,at the beggining he got surprised why she would have screamed " Blood"

" Miss are you alright?" he yelled out loud to hear trying to caught her attention but it wasn't working, she didn't seemed to hear his words which mad him worry a little as he got up and ran besides her just to discover with horror what was happening

" He's bleeding !" he mumbled in shock as he watched the man's face ,he was pale his left eye was completely covered in blood as well his hair, but what really shocked him the more was Rosalie expression ,she looked scarred,pale with a desperate expression ,she seemed to be having a panic attack and her whole body shivered

"Miss please Calm down" she mumbled as he put his hands on her soulders trying to comfort her but she wasn't listening

" Please woke up,please woke up " Rosalie kept repeating at she started shaking Volkner softly but the man didn't seemed to hear her words,Michael just looked at both in horror at this ,he needed to go and get Nurse Joy but he first needed to snap Rosalie out of her Panic attack

Rosalie couldn't believe wat was happening,one minute she's having a battle with Volkner and the next minute the man's bleeding and to make things worst she couldn't control herself, she wanted to cry,she closed her eyes tightly as she covered her eyes

" No,please not, this has to be an horrible nightmare " she thought while shaking her head but before she could start crying ,Michael started shaking her slowly while calling her name

" Rosalie Calm down please , " he said while looking into her eyes

" He's bleeding a lot and it's serious we need to help him but you need to calm down first I know this is horrible but sitting hear and cry wouldn't help at all" he said with and understanding expression in his face

_He was right.._

_sitting here while crying wouldn't help him at all It didn't matter how sick Blood made her, she needed to help Volkner._

Michael s words managed to calm Rosalie's panic as she nodded and looked at him before turning to see Volkner

" Help me sit him up " Rosalie said to him as both tried to sit the man up against the wall carefully while doing this Michael s managed to discovered why he was bleeding

" He seemed to have hit his head against the wall " he said while looking at the the somewhat scrat he had at the start of his forehead

" He lost more blood than I thought" Rosalie said while looking at all the blood that was spread across the floor ,now even his jacked several drops of Blood

" We need to cover his head or he'll continue loosing blood and it's going to get uglier but with what..?" the teen said while looking around

Rosalie looked at him for a moment before looking at the scarf that was around her neck, and taking it out while handing the scarf to Michael who looked at her Surprised

" But Miss that's your favorite scarf " he said while watching the fabric in Rosalie hands, Rosalie shaked her head slowly before looking at Volkner

" Yeah but what's happening To Volkner is more important, besides I can buy a new one anytime " she said with a warm Smile

Michael looked at her before nodding and grabbing the scarf while carefully putting it around Volkner's head

_" I don't get it while would she be called Dark when she's more Kind besides she seems really worried about him.. "_ he thought for a moment before looking at Rosalie for a moment with a curious Look in his eyes

" Miss mind if I ask you a question.." he asked while looking at her

" Sure what is it ?" she looked at him while looking at his expression

" are you and Volkner.. you know um Lovebirds?" he said with a little laugh,

" Rosalie looked at him confused " Lovebirds?" she said with a raised eyebrow

"I mean if you a re couple ,you know boyfriend and girlfriend.."

Rosalie instantly blushed before starting shaking her head " Us?, no you got it wrong we are nothing like that .." she replied Nervously

Michael just smiled with a wink " Alright if you say you aren't "

" I don't know where you got that Idea but you are wrong " Rosalie replied once more with an annoyed look

" besides money won't get us a healthy looking not bleeding Volkner " she said while looking at the unconscious man face ,probably this was the closest she ever been to him but as she did this she noticed he was getting paler

" This is no good he's getting paler we need to take him to the pokemon Center or call nurse joy "

" But we can't carry him there "

" Go for nurse joy I'll stay here "

Michael nodded as he got up" I'll go and get Nurse joy you stay here and take care of him, I'll be right back " he said while running away

" Hurry " she shouted while looking back at Volkner

"Please resist " she whispered as she turned to see luxray ,she realize she would have to return it to its pokeball ,but how she ws going to do it was the question

She looked around for a moment trying to find the object with no luck

"Nice, now how I'm suppose to do so ?" she mumbled while taking his hand from volkners shoulders,and standing up

" I'll better look for ..." Rosalie got cut off as she noticed Volkner's body was falling she instantly rushed to caught him but at the end his head fell on top of her lap

I guess I'm going to stay here ...wait!" she exclaimed while snapping her fingers and taking out a pokeball from her belt

" Weavile come on out !" she cried while tossing the pokeball and revealing the Ice dark pokemon who instantly stretched it's body before looking at her Trainer and looking curiously at Volkner

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Weavile looked at Volkner," It's a long history .." she mumbled quietly as the pokemon nodded

" I need you to help me find and empty pokeball it must be around here somewhere..can you do that for me ?" she said with a sweet voice as the pokemon nodded and started to sear for the missing pokeball

She smiled pridefully _at least weavile was trustworthy unlike someone else that was sleeping in his pokeball_

at time like this Rosalie wondered why she really caught Spiritomb in the first place she was much better with her Absol ,she sighed while closing her eyes for a moment,her new main pokemon was the complete opposite of her old pokemon Absol was obedient and never disobeyed her commands, while Spiritomb did what it wanted , she had to admit the Ghost pokemon still needed some training and she needed extra patience .

" Weavile, Vile !" She looked around confused it was her Weavile it was carrying something

" Did you found it?" she asked as Weavile nodded and gave her the pokeball , She smiled with delight before petting her weavile

" Great job Weavile you are the best !" she said while returning the unconscious Luxray as Weavile enjoyed its 5 minutes sparkling eyes ,weavile was for sure a prideful pokemon.

Rosalie looked at the Pokeball in her hand as the red beam absorbed Luxray,what else she could do now?

she looked around nxiously but he wasn't anywhere to be seen and she was getting desperate just then a loud noise caught her by surprise as she turned around just to see an ambulance coming right to where she was

" Miss!" a loud voice cried as it jumped from the Ambulance as it stopped besides the arena

"I'm sorry if took a long time I arrived to the pokemon canter the fastest I could the I told Nurse Joy what happened and she said it was better to call an Ambulance to take him to the hospital " he said while trying to catch his breath he was exhausted for all the run that he made.

" Don't worry it's okay, I didn't waited that long anyway" Rosalie replied simply but honest she was glad to see him but as she looked around she noticed with wide eyes people were starting to arrive at the scene

" I guess gossip travel fast .." they both said in unison as they looked around.

A multitude of people started forming around as the Ambulance arrived,everyone seemed curious mumbling things and pointing

Rosalie watched carefully all the people that gathered there,she couldn't recognize all of them exept a few of them that had stopped by the gym earlier in the week ,but still she didn't being the talk of the city

"What happened I hear someone was injured ","I can't see anything " ," Why the Gym leader here?"

She rolled her eyes ,she would love to quiet them so bad ,specially at this point when she didn't needed more drama in her life,with a sigh she turnec to face where the paramedics where

" Rosalie are you coming?" Michael asked her as the paramedic lifted Volkner's body into the ambulance,and knowing how she had been acting since arlier it was sure she would be coming

" yes, Let's hurry "

" I already asked the paramedics for permission .."

" You're coming too?" She was surprised by his answer

" Well,yeah I just thought you might need some emotional support besides I was there too when everything happened "

" Thanks " she said with a smile while running towards the ambulance

" You don't need to thank me " Michael said quietly as he watched Rosalie run

" We are about to leave if you will be coming please hop up " one of the paramedics said as he sat down inside the ambulance and helped Rosalie get inside ,as Michael came next.

as she half listened to Michael words asking the paramedic how the man was doing, she shut her eyes tightly as her heart skipped a beat while listening to Paramedic words

_He's not doing well... once the Doctor checks him he would know what's happening to him_

She gave the man a quick glance before facing sideways with a sad loon in her eyes she couldn't be brave enough to even see him in that state, she would rather be somewhere else than in here in her own little world where anything of this would happen

_"But that just happens in Fairy tales..."_ she mentally reminded herself

But as she was lost in her train of thoughts, Michael who was sitting besides her, only looked at her with a worried look in his eyes, she seemed scared and incredibly sad ,this was nothing compared to the Rosalie that he grow used to see around hearthome city

The shy girl with a tender smile, the cheerful girl who would take afternoon strolls with her pokemon, the girl who was brave enough to train and befriend Dark pokemon

" Miss Rosalie.." he whispered slowly not really expecting her to listen but She proved him wrong, when the grey cloudy eyes of hers turned to see him with a curious look

" yes ?"

Michael turned to see her with surprised look in his eyes, he wasn't expecting her to listen,

Rosalie blinked while looking at him with a worried expression on her face " are you alright?"

"Me ?" Michael said nervously k as Rosalie simply nodded

" Yeah! I'm fine nothing to worry about Hahaha!" he replied nervously while blushing and laughing as the paramedic made a sign to him to remain quiet

" We are in an ambulance ,remember ?" Rosalie whispered to him quietly Michael nodded embarrassed with his head down

In the hospital everything seemed quiet ,today wasn't one of those days where all the nurses were running around carrying medicines , just a few people were waiting in the loby most of them visiting a familiar that was hospitalized

in the reception desk everything seemed more calm as two of the nurses were talking

" I'm exhausted , " Said one of the nurses that was sitting in front of a computer revising some information as she rubbed her eyes

" Me too, and there hasn't been any emergency " replied the other while looking at the portfolio of one patient

" Geez I'm glad I usually get all sad and.."

but she got cut off when a slim tall female body entered running the building , the Nurse raised her hazel eyes from the portfolio and looked at the Girl,before noticing the Ambulance that was parked outside ,she sighed with a bit of disappointment

"I guess I speaked to soon"

" we better get ready " The nurse that was in front of the computer said before giving the ambulance a quick look before rising up from her seat and running to the emergency room

" We better tell the doctor" she managed to say before the automatic doors opened and the paramedics entered pushing the bed that holded Volkner's unconscious body , Instantly both nurses got shocked as one of them hold open the door to the emergency Room making signs to the Paramedics to enter

" Dr. Morris your presence is required in the emergency room " Speaked through the phone the nurse that was holding the binder in her hands .

Seconds later A doctor with black hair and glasses came running followed by two nurses

Seconds Later Michael Joined Rosalie just to notice that everyone was staring at the door at the left of the building where the bed with the man disappeared . everyone seemed curious none paid attention to the two young people at the entrance.

" I guess they all noticed after all " she mumbled with a sigh while sitting down

" You bet they did but.." Michael replied while rubbing his chin

" But what?" she asked curiously while gazing him as he moved and sat down in front of her

" I doubt they knew who he was "

She rise up from her seat in surprise " You mean they have no idea that was.."

" Volkner ?,yup" he said while finishing Rosalie's sentence while scratching his ear

At least this managed to calm down the Dark type expert as she sat down once again

" I guess you are right .." she said while looking around noticing how everyone back doing their own thing

_" and I guess that makes me feel less guilty.. " _she thought while setting her gaze in the door where Volkner's body disappeared behind.

_" I sure hope You are fine Volkner.." _But soon Rosalie train og thoughts was cut off when Michael opened his mouth_  
_

" Besides I completely doubt they know he 's the eight Gym Leader in Sinnoh ,and that he's called the Shining Shocking Star and.." Michael said in a wise tone before Rosalie cut him off

" Wait what did you say? "

_" _That he's called the Shining Shocking star? "

" No ! before that !"

" Ah, that he's the eight Gym Leader in Sinnoh ?, I thought you knew that already Miss " he said with a confused tone at Rosalie incredulous look before palm facing herself

" Of course I know ,Silly "

" Then?"

" I meant how do you know all that stuff About him?" Rosalie asked in confusing ,she didn't remembered telling him that information

Michael looked at her for a moment before crossing his arms against his chest with a prideful look in his face almost looking arrogant

" In my free time I like studying about the Gym Leaders in sinnoh, their weaknesses and strengths , their hobbies their story, and that includes you too as well Miss Rosalie " he said while closing one of his eyes at her, before laughing silently at Rosalie surprised look

" I must say when I heard Hearthome Gym was getting a new Gym Leader I couldn't help but being curious , so that's why as soon as the updated version on the Guide came out I bought so I could know you better" he said while offering him a warm smile

" That's .. Impressive " Rosalie said still blinking

" Thought I must admit that at first I doubted there would be someone that could match Fantina's position but now that I think about it I can say you have done a great job "

" Thanks .. I guess but I still have a lot to learn "she said in a embarrassed tone, she never considered herself good enough neither she could compared herself to Fantina since well she was way better when it come to battling than in the other hand all the things she knew about battles strategies it was thanks to her that's why she decided to honor her by caught a Ghost type like Spiritomb.

" Don't let those envious people affect you Miss " Michael said while putting his hand on her Shoulder

" I know but .."

" There are just jealous, I would be too if someone from another region would be promoted to gym Leader and if she had an Spiritomb too, " he said while smiling

" Rosalie giggled before looking at him for a moment " Thanks.. that's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me "

" You don't need to thank me, besides what you did for Volkner back then just proved everyone wrong, not only you were worried for him but for his pokemon as well that shows you have a Heart made of gold "

Rosalie covered her face embarrassed " Stop you'll make me blush I'm not that great either "

" Don't be Modest, besides other people would have turned away in your place ,but you didn't you stood there,I always thought that to become a Gym Leader you didn't only had to be strong and unbeatable you have to be kind as well,also the way you treat your pokemon is the perfect example of that "

" You know Michael? , you are right I had spent too much time worrying about causing a good impression that I forgot about my own duties as a Gym Leader ,not only that but you made me remember one thing that someone really important to me used to tell" she said while looking at him

" what is it ,Ro"

" As long as you love what you do ,everything will happen the way you expect " she said with a smile as the picture of a man started visualizing in her mind

" and that's right" Michael nodded before giving her a curious look " Miss who said that anyway?"

" My Brother " She replied with a smile before looking into the big window that was at the wall

_" I know that wherever you are someday we will meet again and it doesn't matter how far we are from each other I know that you always be with me in spirit and in my heart "_ she thought while smiling, before closing her eyes for a moment

_" Right brother..?"_

_- Somewhere in the Kanto region-_

A Tall Man in his late 20th with dark blond hair was walking quietly at the outsides of Cerulean city _,_he was wearing a gray T-shirt and levi jeans , next to him a guy from around the same age as him and one inch shorter with brown hair was walking besides him the two were good friends and seemed to be having an interesting conversation

"So ..are you finally going to admit that I was right?" The brown haired guy teased his friend or what seemed the fourth time this day since he convinced him to take a break from Hoenn region

The blond man rolled his eyes at his friend question while pretending not to hear, before bursting into a ;augh

" All right as much as I hate to admit, you were right coming to Kanto wasn't such a bad idea as I thought" the blond man admitted while nodding as his friend smiled victoriously

" See I told you, you just needed to get away from Rustboro city, seriously Thomas you neeeded a break from everything " the brown haired man said while looking at his friend

" You are right, I was going crazy ,it was just too much for me too handle"_ the Blond man replied before sighing  
_

" you sure are right man , you were in an awful mood, " the brown man nodded

" if you my family, and my ex plus personal issues you got the recipe for disaster" the blond man replied while laughing

" and you call your sister to be dramatic " his friend nodded while laughing as well

The two continued laughing for a moment before the blond man stopped laughing and looked in the horizon with a puzzled look in his face.,he just had the most strange feeling inside him

" What's the matter Thomas ?" the brown haired guy asked worried at his friends reaction

" I'm fine I'm just.. I don't know how to explain it"

_" _Are you alright ,do you feel sick or something?" his friend asked once again he was starting to get worried

" No, nothing like that , " Thomas replied while taking a deep breath

"then?"

" Tell me ,have you ever feel like somehow someone is thinking about you and in some strange way you felt it?"

The brown haired_ guy _moved his head in negation " Never in my life man "

" Well I just felt that "

" Maybe someone that cares about you just did that"

" Maybe you are right"

" but you know what I still think that too much sun is affecting you"

Thomas just looked at his friend with a funny look " Be careful man don't make trow you into the river " he said before laughing and walking ahead of his friend who looked back in panic making sure it wasn't truth.

" I was only kidding !" Thomas shouted with a laugh as he started running away

" Hey.. get back here Thomas your paying for that !" screamed the brown haired man as he ran after him.

But one thing was for sure It didn't mattered what made him felt like that, he wa sure that deep inside it was her.

_" It's a promise"__  
_

_- Back in Hearthome City-_

Seconds passed before they turned into minutes and finally into hours and before she notices the clock on the wall marks the hours she's been here for more than two hours ,sitting in a couch tapping her foot against the floor delicately , she sighs while leaning his head on her hand

_" 3:05, great " _she thinks while rolling her eyes ,once again she was alone

Michael had left 15 minutes ago taking their pokemon including Luxray to the pokemon center. and she had no choice but to say in the hospital and wait just in case a nurse may come in and maybe tell her how Volkner was,but in more than 2 hours none had came, yeah from time to time a nurse may appear ,and Rosalie would look at her casually hopping she might be looking for a familiar or something related to the blond man but not,

She let out a slow sigh once more,she was bored already and her legs were numb she rises up from her seat_ and walked _around the building for a moment looking at the different painting that had there,she thought about leaving and going back to her home,but it was like something or someone was stopping her for doing it,and soon she found herself in font of the door immobile_  
_

_" Should I leave or should I stay..?"_ she thought for a moment as she remained immobile in front of the door

_" After all I'm not related to him or anything but.. I can't just leave knowing he's in danger.. No I just can't"_

but just as she was in deep thought the sound of a Door opening snapped her back to reality just as she looks back quickly she notices than that a nurse was walking directly to where she was standing._,_she quickly looks round expecting not to be one she was looking for, but not she was the only one standing near the entrance. and before she noticed the Nurse was standing in right in front of her holding a folder

" Excuse me miss are you related to the patient named .. Volkner ?" she asked while looking at the folder she was carrying for the man's name

" I'm friend's with him " she lied she wasn't even sure she was friends with him but

" Okay, can you tell me your name please ?"

" My name's Rosalie "

" Okay, Rosalie I'll need you to wear this Visitor pass The nurse said while handing her a pass with her name She took the pass quietly feeing her heart beating faster and faster every time, "How's him is he all right?" she asked anxious desperate to know what had been of the older man "Follow me "the nurse responded without a second word, The blonde girl was hesitant for a moment before she nodded and walked quietly behind her ,as the nurse lead her to a long hall way with doors at every side ,she rolled her pale grey eyes around curiously She had never been in this area of an hospital before despite her father's being a doctor, he had never took any of his kids with him, she remember him saying "It's too much for a kid to understand", and somehow he was right, she could feel a strange sensation of sadness and desperation in the air, the constant struggle of patients and doctors everyday to save their lives, the suffer of familiar hopping for their relative to live the tears.. She took a deep breath

" Too much for someone to handle, I admire my father for dealing with kind of things everyday, he's really strong for doing so." She thought as both stopped in front a door. Rosalie looked at the door with the number "4" above

"Here's the intensive care area, Inside this Room, is your friend, The Doctor's waiting inside he will further explain to you what his condition the nurse spoke very calmly as Rosalie's eyes were glued to the door, she didn't knew what to expect inside if something good but somehow she knew it won't that nice, to be considered good but more of something bad, but one thing was for sure she wasn't ready for it,

_Not yet.. not never _

As the nurse opened the door, Rosalie took a deep breath before stepping inside speechless, nervous with a knot in her stomach she entered the room just to be greeted by the buzzing noise of machines the first thing her eyes spot was Volker's body she watched with infinite sadness how bad he looked a bandage was around his head several machines with what seemed to show his vital signs were attached to him and a few other machines which were unknow to her were there as well, a Nurse was taking notes and of course a Doctor was there

" Make sure to keep it under constant check " he said before turning his gaze at the blonde girl that was standing in the entrance

" Hello I'm Dr. Morris you must be I suppose a friend or Familiar to the patient right?"

" I'm his friend actually'

"okay , as you might notice his condition isn't very good but he's stable, when he arrived he was having a very severe hemorrhage,we manages to control it but unfortunately he lost a lot of blood , we have decided to sedate him until we realize how bad was the damage he received so he's unconscious right now until we can determine if this puts his life in danger or not." he said with a sigh

her eyes grew wide as she heard what the Dr said,she covered her face for a moment this couldn't really be happening to her

" I'm afraid we'll need to take some exams to determine how bad was the damage to his brain"

Rosalie only nodded quietly as she looked at Volkner now it was when she finally wished everything that happened today was just a bad dream.

Any questions?" the Dr. asked while looking at the girl

" I actually have one, you mentioned he's unconscious due to the sedation, what are the possibilities he might wake up and how much time it will take for that to happen?" she asked politely with a an overwhelming sensation too much in a day and she felt she was about to break out.

The man took a deep breath as he fixed his glasses,as he looked at the man carefully he moved his head slightly it was impossible to tell

" I'm afraid I cannot say for sure, it may take him just a couple days,maybe weeks but if the damage was severe it might be months for him to recover, but he seems to be healthy and in a good state so it might not be in the case. only time will tell, "

She nooded quietly

" is already visitor time so if you wish to spent a few moments with him your free to , " The Dr. said with a smile before leaving the Rom, leaving a Confused Rosalie behind

With a Sight Rosalie took a sit in the nearby chair to the bed, her cloudy eyes gazing around the room for a moment until setting her gaze at him at the Blond man that was in bed, she felt so uncomfortable here, not only because of what was happening but because it only brought her bad memories to her mind

The last time she had been in an hospital it had been long time ago when she was 6 year old, she couldn't remember that day clearly but she could count how many time she had to stay at her grandparents house, it all started when his brother got an infection, and her parents had to stay next to him everyday, she could remember seeing her mother cry, his father thoughtful expression every time he looked at his older son picture

But that was another story which she actually preferred not to remember right now ,she looked back at the at unconscious man for a second until a faint smile formed on her lips,funny thing usually he managed to made her nervous to drive insanely angry or simply she couldn't stand his presence without feeling like Torchic next to a gyarados,but now it was different ,she was feeling completely different for him she felt sorry..

" Good job you did it again Ro.." she mumbled in a blaming tone as she covered her face,she remained like this for a few minutes

before uncovering her face just to reveal some tears.

" Why me ?"she mumbled while staring at the man in agony,she slowly rises from her seat and walked to the bed she stared for a moment at him in couldn't believe it,just a while ago he was fine,perfect they were just starting to battle ..who would have thought that 3 hours later he would be in an hospital bed ,unconscious.,

She shaked her head for a moment not.. it was impossible this couldn't really be happening,,she slowly rised from hear seat and walked directly to the bed before starring at him for a moment

" Why " she mumbled as tears started falling from her eyes it didn't matter how much she disliked him but he didn't deserved to be in this state and before she could notice she was already crying

This surprised her a little.. she was crying for a man she hardly knew for which she was a complete stranger,he didn't even knew his name but.. most of all because he was in danger, she knew the hit on his head had been worst than what the Doctor had said and the less she wanted is that Volkner could.._ die_, she swallowed hardly that word , she closed her eyes tightly for a moment as she tried her best to stop crying for a moment

Rosalie rubbed her eyes slowly why she carefully grabbed his hand and hold it between hers and sighed as she noticed how a tear had scaped from her eyes and fell into his hand,

"Volkner.. " she mentioned his name very clearly before remaining silent for a moment before speaking again

" I don't know if you can hear me and if you do I want to tell you,that I know I don't know you that well ,neither I can judge you ,but deep inside me I now that behind that cold and arrogant , sometimes very serious attitude of yours, you are a good person" she said while holding his hand tightly and in tears somehow she never expected to be doing this

she took a deep breath as she tried to stop crying" and because that and much more ,you can't give up you have to wake up ,you are strong ..I know you can do it " she managed to say before kneeling down besides the bed and bursting in a loud cry still holding his hand between hers

she wasn't afraid to be seen or heard by the nurses around,she didn't wanted Volkner in this state for her fault,she didn't mind if she looked maybe ridiculous or childish,but that's the way she is, Childish, sometimes immature but most of all she was a very kindhearted person and sensitive and sometimes she would cry if someone she really cared for was in danger, or Someone she secretly admired was the one injured..

- In the Elite Four-

_* Sigh*_

was the only sound that filled the room as the red haired man looked over at the phone in anger, he haven't heard anything from Rosalie or Volkner in hours and he was getting impatient and maybe it was because he han't eat anything since breakfast and he was starving,and sitting there wasn't helping either since every time the phone rang he would answer in a heartbeat just to be wrong calls phone calls or not for him

but after 4 wrong phone calls he had got tired of waiting and was ready to give up

the man stretched his body before putting his arms behind his head,before looking at the phone for a moment

" you're still there?" a voice from outside the room asked caughing his attention it was Aaron the bug type used who was standing in the door

"yup" Flint replied simply while continuing looking at phone

" you been sitting there for hours ,glaring at a madly way at the phone it's not like it will eat you you know?"

Flint looked at him with an incredulous look in his eyes at the bug type user laughed

" Of course I know who you think I am?"

" Your Flint of course !" Aaron replied with a great laugh as he continue walking down the hallway

The red haired user sighed at Aaron reply before the phone started ringing

_Beep beep_

and once again he replied in a heartbeat

" Hello?" he said while quickly grabbing the phone

_" Is your refrigerator running?"_ answered a childish voice from the Line

The fire type user got somewhat surprised by the dumb question

"Yeah it is why?"

_"Maybe you should go and try to catch it !"_ replied the voice from line before laughing and and finishing the call. it was a prank call

" What..? hey..!"

unfortunately it took him a matter of seconds to realize someone just made him a prank call.. and he had fell for it

" Gotta hate prank calls " he said while folding his hands in his pockets before the phone started ringing again..

_beep beep_

Flint smiled in a mischievously way as he heard the phone ran again ,oh no! he wasn't going to fall for it twice it way payback time , and quickly pressed the cordless button

_" Hello?"_answered a female voice from the other line

" Hi" he replied with a mischievous voice while still laughing

_" Wh-.."_ was all the other voice from the line could say before Flint interrupted quickly

" No my regrigerator not running and if you dare to call again My Infernape going to chase you down and punish you!" he yelled loudly before rising from the seat with his fist in the air ,he was sure that after thisthat kid wouldn't dare to call again.

He smiled victoriously which crossing his arms against his chest ,as a silence filled the room and no sound came from the phone it was obvious who had won

At least that what he thought...

_" Flint for Arceus sake what you think you are doing ?"_

It what the sound of the voice that startle him as he stopped smiled and stood there with a scared look in his eyes as he checked who was calling

he gulped as his eyes grew wide as she noticed The champion name glowing in the screen

" I'm out of here!" he said while running away of the room as fast as he could the more Far he'll be from her the safest he'll be

Too bad he didn't noticed that Cynthia was calling

otherwise he wouldn't have never said that ..

_To be continued on Part two _of :_ Lovebirds & other confessions _

Finally!

after a long while of not submitting anything I finally finished with chapter 15 and as you can see this a two story chapter , this is part one, the next one will be part two

I 'm sorry for taking so long I blame college and my job for that ,but it's finally here so I hope you guys enjoy it and as always reviews are more than welcome

yes we finally discovered what happened to Volkner poor guy ,what will Rosalie do now? will she tell Flint that his best friend is an hospital bed unconcious? or not..?

and yes I finally reveal who's Rosalie older brother ,who you guys thought it was?

and once again

or Will Flint scape from Cynthia's rage?

Discovered this and much more on the next part!

Enjoy read & review suggestions and everything else is welcome

until next chapter

bye bye!


	16. Lovebirds & homesick 2

I'll just skip the introduction and head straight to the sory enjoy

as always pokemon doesn't belong to me

...

Chapter 16: Lovebirds & other confessions part 2

Some people say that everything in life happens for a reason that whether is good or bad and we might not like it at all we have no choice but to accept whatever the future holds for us ,whether we like it or not.

But how can we call it when bad and unfortunate things are the only thing that keeps happening to you, and makes you wonder _"Why me?" why from everyone in the world I'm the only one with such a bad luck?",_in that case could it be considered bad luck or just _mere coincidence,_ ? ,but what happens when the injured one is someone else_ y_ou deeply care about ,and somehow someway you feel responsible for it ,and the thought that there's nothing you can do about it ,makes you feel useless and Impotent or in the worst of cases the wait just keeps getting longer that it keeps hurting everyday a little more and makes you wonder_ if I'll ever going to stop? _Or the pain will make us do things we might later regret?

_"You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_you're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_after a hurricane comes a rainbow"_

_-"Firework" by KatyPerry_

Fear, Anger, Sadness

There were no words that could describe what she felt at that moment as she looked at him in that deplorable state that he was just hours after the incident, for Rosalie he looked worst than the doctor had said ,not only he was completely unconscious, unaware of what was happening around him, but at the same time he looked so weak, and vulnerable this scene was simply heartbreaking that almost made her eyes began to fill with tears again

_"Like if I wasn't a cry baby already "she thought while removing a tear from her eye_

She sighed silently while looking closely at him for some reason what was happening to Volkner seemed to affect her more than she thought, bringing her hand to her chest she could feel her heart beating faster by every second This all of this made her heartache somehow but why? What was this feeling that made her feel bad deep inside, she was confused it was the first time she feel this sensation a mixture of regret but at the same time anger, she didn't know what it was but one thing was for sure the more she thought about it the more bad she felt about everything .. The more she wanted to deny what happened but it was that bandage around his head that always brought her back to reality reminding her everything was real and not just a bad dream

She looked at that bandage in his head for a moment more precisely that small bulk in his head on the left side of his forehead it was the same spot were once a bleeding scar was, just the think about blood made her whole body shiver, she couldn't stand blood for a reason and what happened today just made it clear,she couldn't deny that for a moment she got really scared but right now she seemed to have completely forgotten that fear as curiosity invaded her ,as she moved her hand closer to his face .

"What would happen… if you take time to heal…?" she spoke very softly as she caressed his forehead very gently" What would happen if you don't manage to wake up..."

just the thought about it made a knot in her throat as she lifts her hand from his forehead as once again that same scarred look reappeared in her eyes ,causing her to remember about Volkner's friend Flint

slowly realizing she had completely forgotten about the Fire type user less words Volkner's childhood friend.

She snapped her fingers as she remembered about him

"God, I had completely forgotten about him," she said while rising up from the chair and walking around the room for a moment

"I knew I was forgetting about something, I knew it!" she exclaimed angrily throwing her arms in the air before covering her face and remaining silent for a few seconds until her own thoughts broke the silent

_"Now what?" _she thought before uncovering her face and remained immobile in front of the bed_.._

Rosalie was speechless as she looked at Volkner's unconscious figure as she crossed her arms against her chest and started biting her lower lip lightly trying to figure it out what to do; she had no idea what she could do she knew it was obvious what she needed to do ,after all he deserved to know ..But that wasn't what really bothered her

It was Flint's possibly_ reaction_

just to think about it made the girl shiver as she sat down almost failing from the chair for some reason it scared her a bit but at the same time it made her curious how could such a cheerful and hyper guy like him react if she dared to tell him? She started biting her lower lip gently as she thought about her eyes unfocused not really looking at nothing in particular as her imagination start running and her mind starts wandering somewhere else as she suddenly starts _daydreaming.._

Suddenly she found herself somewhere else and not in an hospital room as she remembers, she looks around confused as she scratched her head looking at her surroundings she was in the same spot she had been yesterday the little river that people see when you Left Hearthome city, as much as she tried to explain herself what was she doing here at the same time everything around her feel unreal.. Like if she was in some kind of dream or something..

She sighed somewhat sadly "I mean as much as I like being out of the city ... It just …" the blonde haired girl managed to say before being interrupted by a Familiar voice in the distance

_"Hey girl!"_ she looked around somewhat confused before she recognized the owner of that voice it was Flint he was walking towards her with the same cheerful attitude that was typical of him he was waving at her while smiling

_"Flint..?"_ she thought confused while waving awkwardly back at him, as he stopped walking in front of her before watching her closely for a few seconds before showing a big grin

"Rosalie, Rosalie" he said in a somewhat disappointed voice as he starts shaking his head "shouldn't you be in a certain gym know as Hearthome gym rather than here?" he said while holding a laugh

Rosalie looked at he man quietly for a few seconds before opening her mouth again " your kind of right.. but since the arena is being repaired I-"but before she could even finish her sentence flint interrupted her by snapping his fingers

"Of course didn't you say something about battling Volkner?" he asked with interested as he folded his hand in his pockets

Rosalie eyes widened with a mortifying expression in her face she was scared to even think about it but who won't? As far as she could remember Flint once said that Volkner and he had been friend for a really good time even before he became a member of the elite four. It was obvious he would freak out if he knew what happened to his friend, he would probably get angry at her right away but she couldn't hide what happened anymore, and deep inside she knew that it was time to come out clean

She takes a deep breath as she turns to see Flint once again as her heart starts beating faster, she couldn't continue running away from her problems, she was old enough more properly 18 and in a month she would be 19, she couldn't continue acting like she was 8, it was time to grow up and…. But soon Flint interrupts her train of thoughts while breaking he silence

"Listen, I would love to stay here and chat, but if I don't return to the Elite four Castle ASAP, Cynthia would have her Garchomp waiting outside for me ..." he said while looking at his red Pokegear

"And here between us… she doesn't know I escaped…" he said quietly with a smirk as he found the would think funny in someway, Rosalie looked at him surprised

"You're leaving already?" she asked quickly, as the man started taking a pokeball from his pocket

"Yup, that's correct "

"But, you can't leave yet!" she replied anxiously while looking at him

"Believe me I'll love to stay but-"he was cut off as Rosalie grabbed his arm not letting him go,which actually surprised him a lot

"There's something Important I need to tell you " she said while looking desperate,as Flint just looking at her silently ,by the look in her eyes he had the feeling it wasn't something good.

'OK, I'm listening.." he replied simply while looking at her and returning the pokeball to his pocket

"It's... About Volkner..." replied quietly Rosalie while evading his gaze slightly ,as soon as she mentions his name Flint eyes light up with a worried expression..

"What wrong with him? he ask while looking at her in confusion" is he okay did something happened to him..?" he asks again waiting for her response as Rosalie simply looks at him quietly before evading her gaze and closing her eyes for a moment

In that moment she told it all without even saying a word ,with just the way she evaded his gaze Flint understood something bad had happened and worst Volkner was involved in it,as much as he tried to remain calm and focus he could as he suddenly grabbed the frighten girl by her shoulders shaking her slightly

" What Happened to Volkner, where's him ?" Flint started asking as he slowly started entering in panic

Rosalie watched speechless his reactions not knowing what to do or even say to try to calm him down the only thing she could do was to close her eyes as a familiar bell chime woke her up from her day dream.

The girl quickly opened her eyes as she blinked a few times looking around before sighing in relief while looking around with genuine happiness in her eyes that it hadn't been real but just a day dream

" It was just a daydream " she thought while holding her hand against her chest feeling her heart how it had been beating faster and faster. she sighed softly for a moment trying to comfort herself .

In that moment the familiar bell chime rang again as she quickly looked to her belt and grabbed her Black Pokegear, as she looked at the screen with a confused look in her eyes as the words " entry call" blinked for a few seconds followed by an unknown number

She doubted for a few seconds if to answer or not since she was in an Hospital plush she didn't wanted to get in trouble with a nurse or a doctor that might pass by and surprise her

" as long as none comes.." The girl spoke very softly as she got up from the chair and walked to the door ,as her grey eyes peeked to side to side making sure the areas was _ clear of danger_ as she pressed the phone against her ear still looking around

" Hello ?"

_" Miss Rosalie is this you?"_

" yeah its me but who are you?" replied Rosalie still peeking at the door,the image was simply hilarious as she for a moment felt like a Spy trying to hide

_" Its me Michael"_ the boy replied almost with a worried tone

the girl eyes grew wide in surprise as she continued peeking outside ,she felt like she was 9 years old again hiding from her parents after some misbehaving

" oh hey.. sorry I didn't recognize you.."she spoke softly in an apologizing way

_" I'm sorry did I called at a wrong moment or something? "_ the boy asked a little embarrassed

" No,no it's okay there's nothing to be sorry about really" Rosalie replied tryng to sound cheerful as she started walking around the room in circles

_" I'm glad,because I just called to say that I might not return with your pokemon until later.."_

" What do you mean with that ?" the blonde girl replied surprised as she raised an eyebrow.

_" Unfortunately the pokemon center's very crowded and there's a lot of people_ _waiting for their pokemon to get healed_ _or people waiting to get a room"_

" I see,but I'm not responsible for the pokemon that need to be healed since the Gym's closed ,so don't blame me for it " she replied sarcastically with a little sigh ,Deep inside Rosalie would rather be locked in the Gym than to be here in an Hospital.

She could heard the boy chuckle for a moment before answering _" I know that, but even they started passing people by turns"_

" What turn do you have?"

_" A hmm.. I have the number thirteen "_

" and what turn are they know ?"

_" Seven..?"_ the boy replied embarrassed

The girl rolled her eyes for a moment before leaning against the wall

" Its okay, I guess I'll just see you later."

_" yes as soon as I'm done here I'll be back there "_

" Its alright I can't wait " she replied lightly before an odd silence filled the conversation for a moment before the boy spoke again

_" So.."_

" What?"

_" were you able to see him?_ " the boy asked quietly

" You mean Volkner? .."

_" yes.."_

" I'm actually here with him .."

_" How he doing..?"_ he ask anxiously as Rosalie gazes tat the unconcious man

" Not good "

_" what you mean, was it that bad?"_

" yes, the Doctor sedated him in order to help heal the bulk in his forehead and well the Doctor said he had a severe hemorrhage" she finished with a sigh

_" Ouch..."_ that's all the boy could answer to what the girl said

" yes and that's not the worst part"

_" whats the other part ?"_

" He's unconscious and they don't know how much time it will take for him to wake up , it might take him weeks or even months.. it all depends on how he reacts to the treatment.."

_" That's horrible ! "_

" I know.."

_"then he will stay hospitalized..until he gets better?"_

" yes.." Rosalie didn't know what to say she felt just as bad the boy or maybe even more since well.. he got hurt because of her

_" It's ..just not fair..I wish there was something I could do to help him"_

" You are right, I feel bad standing here knowing I can't do anything, I'm not a Doctor neither a nurse"

_" You are right Miss"_ the boy replied a little down,

it was obvious that he felt Impotent just like Rosalie knowing they couldn't do anything to help the man ,but still the girl felt she had more reasons to be worried than him since well she had to tell Flint not him. thing that didn't pleased her much..

"Rosalie rolled her eyes for a moment before deciding to change the subject" so how are the pokeballs?" hopping the conversation would be less awkward

_" They are doing great "_ the boy replied cheerfully once again which make the girl happy

" glad to hear that "

_" except for one .."_

" Did something happened?" the girl asked surprised by how serious he sounded she feared something bad happened.

" one of the poke balls a Dusk ball has been very active lately it has been moving around a lot frequently "

_" Spiritomb ?_ " Rosalie thought as soon as she heard that

" Is it moving right now?" she asked quickly she was starting to get worried

" no, but a few minutes ago it started moving a lot for a moment I thought that whatever pokemon that was inside was trying to get released I got really scared for a second "

Rosalie remained silent for a moment she was a little worried Spiritomb had always been very quiet, well yes the pokemon could be a little mischievous sometimes and ignore her words for complete ,but trying to scape out of its pokeballs it didn't seemed like something it would try to do for much it disliked her ,yes she heard in the past of pokemon that usually did that,but her pokemon ?_ Never !_ at least not that she remembers..

_" Miss you are still there?"_ the boy asked at the sight the girl didn't said a word snapping her out of her thoughts

" yeah sorry what were you saying?"

_" Nothing, just that I'm leaving Nurse Joy is calling turns again so I better hurry to the desk "_

" Before you leave make me a favor." Rosalie replied in a serious tone

_" Sure what is it?"_

" If the pokeball starts moving again please call meas soon as you can alright?"

_" I will ,talk to you later Miss"  
_

" Alright Bye" was the last thing she said before closing her Pokegear

_" Apparently there some other things I should worry about as well" _she thought while looking at the Black pokegear in her hands she was having a bad feeling and that didn't mean anything good

And over the years she had learned to actually believe her Intuition ,specially when it comes to these kind of things,

She realized that Volkner's health and Flint wasn't the only thing that she should be worried about,but for some reason she was worried about her pokemon specially Spiritomb she knew something wasn't right .and she didn't liked that feeling.

In that moment a bell chime got her attention as an announcement was being made

_" Attention all Visitors, we inform you that Visitors hours for patients in Hearthome local Hospital we will end shortly we apologize for the inconvenience thanks for your visit and come back soon"_

She looked at the speakers quietly for a second before setting her gaze in her poketch it was a little pass 4:30 in the afternoon already,the blonde sighed lightly realizing she had been here for more than an hour without counting the time she waited in the lobby it was true time flies when you are _" busy "_ if you can call being busy sitting in an hospital room staring at an injured man of course

she giggled silently for a second it was better for her to leave after all it had been a long day and the only thing she wanted to do now was to go home and probably sleep for the rest of the day.

as she raised up from her seat Rosalie wondered what was going to happen now since the only thing she felt right now was_ Fear_ she feared what could the tomorrow bring, She was scared to tell Flint what happened to his best friend specially after that daydream,but more important she feared for Volkner's life, but deep inside she wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright that there was no reason to worry about but it was that little voice in her min telling her to be realistic.

_ you left a Gym Leader injured remember..? he had an hemorrhage remember..?_

She shakes her head lightly at the idea " not,I need to be positive that he's going to be healthy that he will wake up,I will make sure sure of that .." she nodded positively for a second for staring blankly with a confused look in her eyes

" But wait I'm not even a Doctor !" she cried in realization with hands in her head before clapping with a smiley face

" but my Father's a doctor I could ask for his opinion!" she cried once again before changing her face into a disappointing one

" wait.. that doesn't helps me at all hes always working remember he's a workaholic.." she said with a disappointing sigh and hands in her hips.

She took a deep breath while looking back at Volkner ,_ god_ she couldn't help but feel how her heart ache every time she turned to see him,the once named Shining Shocking star was no longer that but just a Star whose seemed to be loosing its shiny light little by little..

She continued staring at him quietly as she tilted her head lightly,"_ Why you..._" she speaked softly for a moment, for all the people that she would have wanted to come across Volkner was the least person in her list,she was fine with her daily routine with Flint calling her sometimes and of course bugging her about the date idea saying that the two would make a quite interesting pair _but once again you can't mix water and Oil_ ,she wasn't quite sure about what she thought about the man, aside from seem arrogant of course but it wasn't someone that would take her breath away, on the other hand she hardly knew him ,but now look at her shes standing by his side with read eyes and dry tears in her cheeks _seriously _and all because he decided _to _appear around and get injured to bring her Inner crybaby side from deep inside her temperament even after he made fun of her.

but you know what they say _Forgive and Forget_ forgive Volkner for being a douche and forget well that he's one , at this point she was having a bad impression about him,not that she wanted to call Flint a liar over _believe me Volkner used to be different_ ,but why was she thinking about it , who knows it was one of the classic question that would pop out in her head occasionally,but even if he momentarily made her feel bad about her own abilities somehow she had wanted to prove him wrong that why she accepted about the battle but well it didn't go as planned .in any moment she wished for something bad to happen to him ,that's what hurt the most, but deep inside she still wondered what was this feeling deep inside her chest that some echoed in her heart every time she looked at him and made her feel a certain agony as much as she would like to give it an explanation this time she was clueless about what it could be

But still she was here because was worried about him, because she knew how bad it was what happened and how bad he looked,and because she wanted to do more than just sit down and wait for a miracle to happen_ no_ she wanted to help him as much as she could in someway but how ?,that was the question she wasn't a doctor not even a nurse , she couldn't not even stand blood ,and besides every time she had tried to read his Father's medicine books she couldn't not even get pass the first page .less words her knowledge about Medicine were just as big as her self esteem _zero, none,_

If only there was something she could do to help him, something not unreachable for her to do, she would do it without giving it a second thought,and then everything would be different very_ different..._ but deep inside she knew the answer to that question

but let's be real right now she didn't know what scared her more the Idea of Spiritomb coming out of its pokeball or telling the Elite four member_,_she just wished she could be brave enough to tell him what was wrong before it is too late..

She sighed with a worried look in her eyes as she walked to the door and stopped just outside the door while holding the door knob and closing it very slowly as she stared at him silently

Deep inside Rosalie had the feeling this could be the very last time she would ever see him again and that broke her heart since she didn't wanted this too be over,she considered this as an opportunity to try to get along with him.

_" God bye Volkner ..take care..." _she thought while closing the door and walking away as a know formed in her throat without lifting her gaze from the floor

As she left the room and walked down the corridor Rosalie felt felt a strange sensation that started invading her a sudden Chill that invaded her body ,as it somehow she had completely forgotten Something a sensation of emptiness that confused her ,but she didn't know what it was, she felt uncomfortable as a sudden feeling of being suddenly asphyxiated as she continued walking which made her stops ad take a long breath for a second , what was this feeling she didn't quite knew what it was what was it.

_" Calm Down its okay..."_ she thought for a second trying to comfort herself ,she Inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm down, she looked around for a second,maybe it was just her imagination or maybe just anxiety since she never had spent his much time in an hospital before but one thing was for sure she never felt anything like this before,

She continued walking once again quietly through the corridor hopping to see the door so she could get out of here ,she wanted to go home and maybe lock-herself for days but first she needed to get her pokemon back, as she spotted the door the blonde girl couldn't help but smile and she rushed to it, as she opened the door slowly ,the girl passed by the main entrance with a calmed look in her face like nothing bothered at all but as soon as she was out of the building she started running away until the hospital was out of sight..

As Rosalie made her way into the pokemon center to get her pokemon, she thought about what happened in the hospital as much harder she tried she couldn't not understand what was that feeling that made her nervous and filled her with melancholy,she shakes her head lightly as she continued walking with a rather uncomfortable footstep ,she was nowhere to be properly dressed her clothes were covered in dust, her hair was all tossed around and looked dirty and those red blood droops in her white skirt didn't exactly gave a good impression. she would love to go home and change her clothes but she couldn't leave her pokemon either after all Michael wouldn't not know where to find her

Rosalie sighs as she try's to cover with her hand those blood droops while with the other trying to fix her hair. if only her mother hadn't raised her with this eduction of always look good giving a nice impression she wouldn't have minded going to look for her Pokemon looking like a that moment she remembered that she hadn't called her mother in a week,and knowing her she would be probably freaking out and jumping into conclusions .

" I have to remind myself to call her today " she thought while self reminding what she needed to do

" Miss Rosalie " called a distant voice which made the girl stop walking and look around until she she spot Michael

" Oh hi there, I was just about to look for you " the girl commented with a embarrassed smile

" It seems we thought the same !" the boy said with a little laugh before walking to her he was holding three small brownish bags in his hands.

The girl simply nooded as she observed th boy while he opened each bag and mumbling

" okay let's see if I remember which bag belong to who.." he mumbled while opening the first bag

" four plain pokeballs .. and..two pokeballs and a Dusk ball.."

" The one with the duskball is mine.. " Rosalie replied while looking at the boy

" That means the other ones belong to Volkner " he said while handing her her pokeballs

" thanks "she said while grabbing the bag, she was happy to have them back

" My pleasure" the boy replied back as the two started walking together side by side

For a few minutes the two continued walking without saying a word , Rosalie kept staring fixedly at the floor while Michael had a thoughtful expression in his face something was bothering him.

" Miss mind if I ask you something?"

" sure what is it ?'

" what will happen with the his Pokemon since he's hospitalized..?"

_Touche_ was the only word that came to her mind as he dropped the question, she haven't really wondered that, and he was right someone needed to take care of them ..

" I think that maybe it should be you" that instantly cut her her train of thoughts as she stared at him in horror

" Me..?"

" yes " he simply replies with a nod

" why me?"

" Am.. I guess its a little obvious.."

She sighs in discomfort nope, nowhere in this words she wanted to take care of his pokemon, electric types seriously what would happen if in the middle of the night they come out and try to dunno kill her or worst use some electric attack on her,? first she would rather spent the night in the Old Chateau than care of Volkner's pokemon...but since Flint was friend with Volkner he could watch them.. but then again he would have to explain so many question to him.. she was trapped in alley without an exit and she didn't liked that

" It'll be more properly for you to take care of them since you know him at least a bit,but me on the other hand I don't know him and I'm not a Gym Leader.. they be a lot safe with you " the boy said calmly trying to explain the situation to the blonde haired girl who had an unhappy look in her face

The girl sighed once more while giving the boy a disgusted look...

" Alright you win, I'll take care of them " she said while grabbing the other bag unhappily

" but if in the news it says Hearthome gym leader was found electrified in her home you'll be responsible !" she shouted angrily at the boy while crossing her arms against her chest

" Okay if that happens you can punish me " he replied with a giggle at the girls attitude

Rosalie just gave him a sided look before moving her gaze into the road deep inside she felt bad for them since probably they had no idea what was happening to their Trainer. without knowing she hugged the back tighter to her chest as a sudden movement shocked her n made it look in to the bag

the pokeballs weren't shaking or anything she looked at me closely for a second for closing the bag again

"must be my Imagination" she said while trailing off and staring at the sky

" Sometimes I wished we would have met under different circumstances Volkner.. that way I would like you a little better.." she thought as for a brief moment that strange feeling returned ..but thank good she had been snapped out of it.

' Miss I think I leave now my house is down that road " Michael said while pointing to the road at the left side of the street

" alright, thanks so much again for what you did" She said with a smile on her face with looking at the boy

" It was nothing really , " Michael replied embarrassed as he started walking away

" Take care I hope we see each other soon " she said while waving at him

" Don't worry you got my number registered in you pokegear, If you ever feel like talking you can always give me a call"

In that instant it her " Hey you now told me how you got my number!"

The boy laughed loud enough for her to hear " aren't phone directories a useful tool?" he replied with a laugh before running away,the girl just giggled in surprise at his comment

" He's right " Said a smiley Rosalie as she made her way back home ,she couldn't wait to get in bed

...

despite all the craziness that happened in the morning the road back home was very different it could be because the whole sky had turned in the beautiful shades of red an orange ,that gave this sensation of quietness to the streets which gaveRosalie the opportunity to think about everything that happened , but as well think about what she needed to do and even if everything around her in this moment was negative she was more than determined to act like nothing had happened with a few exeptions of course, and that's exactly what she did ,after arriving to the comfort of her house she first released her Pokemon except for spiritomb for obvious reasons ,as for Volkner's pokemon they were now in a safe place where she wouldn't have to see them or they couldn't _" electrify "_ her, after that she headed straight to take a long deserved bath thing she was really eager to do since at this point she fet she smelled like a Stunky

No offense to the little Stunky's she actually liked the little creatures but the fact she trained one didn't mean she liked smelling like them

Rosalie took her time inside the bathroom she always she was struggled washing her long blonde hair,but after a good twenty minutes the girl opened the door of the bathroom wearing nothing else but comfy sleeping wear which consisted of a white short sleeve blouse with a drawing of an Azurill playing with soap bubbles and the legend " Bubbly " below and a light blue pant pant with a bubble print and her hair wrapped in a towel.

even if it was still a little early she didn't had any plans of going anywhere she just wanted to stay at home ,relax ,clear her mind and forget about everything that would stress her. the girl sighed while plugging the hair dryer and taking the towel from her hair as she turned on the machine and start blowing her hair carefully,after everything that happened today she had completely lost any interest of doing something fun tonight.

for example taking a late afternoon stroll with her pokemon that was something she really enjoyed doing , spending time with her pokemon and watching the sunset was quite relaxing and of course it was something her pokemon enjoyed as well principally Skuntank and Drifblim it usually made the pokemon really cheerful, and it was more than certain they would be very disappointed after all who wouldn't enjoy being carefree for a few hours .

Too bad she would have to do something completely different tonight

The girl sighed with a sad look in her eyes as she unplugged the hair dryer and starting brushing her hair ,she gave a side glance to the black plastic bag that was besides her containing her now ruined clothes ,she wasn't really excited about trowing her clothes but they were useless now without counting her scarf which was her favorite accessory from her entire closet. aft blowing her hair she picked the bag and toss it outside while looking the door behind her and walking directly to the kitchen.

Rosalie giggled as she noticed how her skuntank had followed her to the kitchen before curling behind the kitchen table and observing every move she made.

" want some chicken noodle skuntank?" she asked her pokemon while taking a can of soup from one of the shelves and pouring the contents in a pot and putting it in the stove on medium heat,the pokemon didn't answer but just gave her a quick glance before pretending to take a nap .

Rosalie just shaked her head lightly while grabbing a box of poffins from inside the shelve and walking directly to the pfood plate her pokemon had next to the refrigertor

" Don't worry I know you not into Can Soup " she said while pouring some poffins in the plate and sitting down in the chair next to table, noticing how her skuntank remained behind it as Weavile dashed to eat and started chewing the food happily

" you knw Skuntank you remind me a little bit of myself... but if you continue with that attitude weavile will eat you food and your going to be hungry for the rest of the night.." she said while rising up from the chair and mixing the soup.

the purple pokemon just gaveit's trainer a side glance before running directly to the plate and start eating it's poffins.

after the pokemon finished eating Rosalie decided to open the door of the backyard and let her pokemon go and play outside that way she could finally have some peace and could finally sit down and enjoy dinner,but first she decided to let Togekiss and Drifblim come out of their pokeballs as well, and soon the four pokemon were playing and having fun outside and the house was quiet once again.

but unfortunately it was the kind of peace that reminded her that aside from her pokemon she was alone by herself in a foreign region to her.

_sigh_

It was the bad thing about living by herself in a foreign region with hundred miles of distance away from her hometown in the Hoeen region far from family and friends ,.. that if she ever needed needed someone to talk to for example like _now_ ,there would be none there to talk but even if she knew she could always call them it didn't mean they would be available to answer, but she couldn't complain after all she had made the decision to come here in the first place. because she wanted to prove to her parents she was mature enough to live by herself could be responsible enough to live by herself that she could be responsible enough to take care of a Pokemon Gym and all because her parents didn't had faith in her daughter for them she wasn't good enough to accomplish certain things unlike her brother..

Rosalie rolled her eyes in a mean way as she dislike fully put a spoon of soup into her mouth ,it was always the same ,and that's why she probably was debating whether to call him or not but this wasn't because she considered he could be busy aside from hanging out with that creepy Grand bull looking girlfriend of him of course ,but because at this point she was proving nothingelse but actual failure to him, since the girl took the Gym she had been calling him more time that she could count and all of those calls have been for the same reason and he knew it so well that everytime she called he would answer with a "

_" what happened now "_

but as the nice guy that he was , or because he had enough patience to listen to his sister complains over the phone ,he hadn't complained about her daily calls not even once there was no doubt the guy was a saint but just like more saint.. he had a devilish side he didn't knew how to keep secrets.,if she were to tell him what happened even if she ommited certain things.. or most of them anyway he could instantly guess it had to do with her ,after all she was too smart for the'

_" It happened to a friend of a friend of mine"_

The blonde girl instantly let out a frustrated sigh as he put aside the empty plate of soup,while looking at her pokegear on the table_  
_as she started biting her lower lip , gently thng she always did when she was angry

" and the next thing that would happen is that he would call my father.. and I'm not in the mood to deal with Mr. workaholic lectures.. I mean my father.." she said while correcting herself,good thing her mother wasn't around otherwise she would have been lectured about how she should refer to his father,after all she still got angry when her brother greeted him with a _What's up Doc?_

Rosalie forced a smile as she remembered the nickname before grabbing her pokegear and staring at it for a second,what she could do ? she was in need of serious advice and she needed it ASAP, but if she couldn't call the only person she trusted more enough to tell her problems who she could call... who?

_..._

later that night as the girl had gone to bed determined to spent the rest of the night free of worries ,she had decided to do the only that actually helped her relax, and forget about those bad thoughts that bothered her.. watch Tv, as simple as that she had looked around the channels until finally deciding to watch the nocturnal marathon of_ Paranormal hunters : sinnoh edition ,_and probably the only interesting show on yv at that hour

Rosalie sat down in bed with her back on the pillow agaisnt the heardboard and her legs covered with the comfprter , the lights were turnd off to give the feeling she was watching a scary movi_e ,this was probably her favorite show on tv,t_he program wasn't a big deal but jusy a group of people that investigated supposed haunted places_,_though her favorite part of the show was when they analyzed everything and found things moving or shadows

the blonde girl watched with attention as one of investigators was walking around with a Thermal camera,it was probably watching this show that made her concider or at least try to become a ghost hunter just for fun the girl definitively had a bit of curiosity about wheter ghost were real or not after all when she and her brother were kids he always complained about listening to footprint or chains in the middle of the night ,but chances were he was in the other hand she was realistic about something if she were to investigate a haunted place she would at the first sight of a ghost after all she a bit of a scaredy cat .

_Ring Ring_

Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh as her pokegear that was on the night stand started ringing ,she wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone but if she didn't answered ,the phone would ring over and over again,

she picked the pokegear angrily before staring at the name that was blinking in the screen with surpise

_it was her Mother_

She quickly answered the call while lowering the volume of the tv ,as she felt her hear beating faster and faster she was nervous.

" Hello"_ she said while asking with a careful voice ._

_" Rosalie moseby ,for groudon sake I've been calling you for hours .. where have you been?'_

" sorry mom I was busy but I was planning to call you" the girl replied with an apologizing tone to her mother

_" how many times have I heard the same excuse, do you happen to remember with what condition your father and I gave you so you could go there?"_

" that I had to call often" Rosalie replied with rolling her eyes angrily

_" and how many times have you called?"_

" just once "

_" exactly not even a quick hello or a letter not even a text message, if its wasn't for your brother that he tells your father when you call him we wouldn't know a thing about you!"_

Rosalie imitated slightly her mother lecture ,she sometimes concidered that her parents were overprotecting

"Mom you are overacting I'm eighteen years old remember not eight I can take care of myself "

_" honey I understand you want to be independent but I still will worry about you or your brother"_

the girl rolled her eyes once again it was somehow her mother was relectant to accept her babies had grow up_  
_

" Mom same thing he's 25 ,Thomas is mature enough to take care of himself the fact he usually dates creepy girl doesn't mean he's stupid"

_" Rosalie how many times will I tell you to respect your brother?"_

" I'm sorry it won't happen again"

_" Much better,not tell me how's sinnoh doing?"_

"It's great it has some beautiful places it's so much different from Hoeen but I like it"she replied calmly ,she didn't wanted to worry her parents and making them believe that everything was fine was the best thing she could do.

_" That's wonderful but where are you living ?"_

"I'm living in Hearthome city and the city itself is fantastic I also got a nice two story place near the gym its small so is perfect for me I'll try to send you some pictures about the city and other places I seen one of these days"

_" I'll be looking forward to it then do you have a roommate or not?"_

" I'm living alone thought the house has an extra room I only live with my pokemon but they do such an spectacular job protecting me like bodyguards so don't worry "

_" allright I 'll take your word on that, I'm glad that at least your pokemon are doing something something good while taking care of you "_

" I still have dewgong and Togekiss plus a Drifblim, so its not like I lot my mind about dark types as you think "

_" I'm glad, you still have some decent pokemon with you,oh yes remember your friend Haruna? "_

" yes I do but I haven't talked to her in years what with her?"

_" I found her mother the other day she said she had become a cordinator"_

" that's not a surprise as as I remember she always wanted to become one ,I guess she fulfilled her dream"Rosalie replied not amused at her chilhood friend achievements since well she had achieved some oh her own as well.

_"Haruna was there as well and she asked me about you ,and when I told her you got the invitation to be a gym leader she seemed surprised but happy for you "_

_In your face Haruna_

the girl thought with pride ,thought she would have loved to see her friend's reaction

_" but I wish you could have seen the gorgeous pokemon she had, Rosie I wish you could have seen that Bellosom it was adorable "_

" My Togekiss is way prettier than any bellosom, oh yeah did she happen to ask you about my brother ?"

_" No she didn't why you ask?"_

" for nothing but I always thought she had a crush on him ,I remember how in the Winter ball dance she wanted ask him out and he said not"_ Ro said as she remembered the whole thing_

_" I don't think he has a crush on him,he's too old for her plus he only dates girls his age"_

" speaking about hm, is my brother there by any chance?"

_" Sorry sweetie he left for Kanto two days ago"_

" but why ?"Rosalie asked surprised at her mother word, yes he like to travel from to time time, but this seemed very suspicious

_" honey I'm afraid I don't know the real reason one day he woke up in the morning saying he wasn't happy and that he needed time for himself and he left 3 hours later"_

" did he said how much time he was going to spend there?" Rosalie asked worried, this seemed normal of his brother but once again he was know for being unpredictable, but was caught by surprise as her skuntank entered her room and jumped in hed bed and curling besides her at which she responder by petting the pokemon back

_"no, but he called earlier today saying he had arrived well and was staying at his friend Mike's place"_

Rosalie didn't say anything but hearing he went with his friend Mike only meant there was something wrong with him, Mike was to his brother ,as he is for her her best friend and support_,_ but she wasn't that worried about him, he knew how to take care of himself plus none in his five sense would want to mess with him mess with him when he was angry for obvious reasons he was explosive..

_" Rosie dear are you still there?"_

her mother asked her with a worried tone snapping her out of her thoughts..

" Yes mom, I'm still here sorry"

_"what were you doing that you didn't answer?"_

" Nothing important I just got distracted by something but it's nothing "

_" I just hope it wasn't a boy .. you know what your father thinks about it.."_

Rosalie rolled her eyes for an instant temped to say to her mother she would sooner or later have a boyfriend.. or well maybe not that soon

" speaking about him he's here would you like to talk to him?

" Sure why not.."

the girl replied with with an uninterested voice tone which almost sounded like a no,but she was forced to sound happy when she heard his Father voice

_" Hello ?"_

" Hi dad "

the girl greeted her father with a fake enthusiasm as she heard his voice

_" ,Rosie what a surprise how you been?_

" Wonderful. how's everyone there?"she asked counting the lie in her comment but it was better than tell the obvious : _Awful_

_" we are doing great, missing you a lot of course "_ the girl resisted the urge to laugh at her father comment, everyone knew that not having her around was just as good as Rain in the middle of a hot summer

" I bet the house is a lot more quiet without me around "

_" If you mean quieter by not listening to you and your brother argues maybe"_

" we both have strong yet similar temperaments that's why we usually clash but unlike thomas I go straight to the problem and blame the genetics" the like was quiet by a second before she heard the familiar laugh of her father .

_" maybe I have some responsability on it ,but that's how I knew you and your brother were my kids"_ Rosalie couldn't help but giggle at his father words after all he had always like to be fun and make comments like that

_"dad I have a question "_

_" Yes Rosie?"_

" If we got the temperament from you what we got fro my mother ?"

_" the good looks of course "_

the man replied with a cheerful tone which made the girl smile

_" Tell me Rosie what are you planning to do for your birthday?"_

_Rosalie remained quiet for a second as quickly got up from bed and started looking at the callendar sticked on the door_

_"I-I actually don't have anything planned yet"_

she replied nervously as she stared at the date circled in red in calendar_ just three week away from her birthday November 10 _and once again she had completely forgotten about it

_" think you'll be able to travel here ?"_

" I don't know if I'll be able to, but I like to be there for when my birthday comes "she replied while sitting in her bed once again and turning off the TV

_" In that case we can go there "_

"Dad Its not necessary, you have your job and my mom is busy as well if that happens I'll just buy a cake blow a candle and make a wish even if I cant go doesn't mean I wont eat cake"

_" allright but you sure you will be fine with that?"_

"yes ,but you still have to send me a present "

"_ Of course I will, all right deal I leave you know but I call you later okay?"_

" yes dad enjoy your mean and have a good night_ "_

_" Thanks honey, you too have a good night,but have you eat something already ?"_

"a chicken noodle soup not as good as my mother's cooking but is something"

_Okay take good care and good bye"_

" Bye Dad"

Rosalie said before her father hung up the call and she was left staring at the pokemon in her hands for a few seconds ,before turning to see her Skuntank besides her

" did I sounded that unhappy?"she asked to her pokemon,as the purple skunk just gave her a quick glance before nodding quietly in response,in that instant instant Rosalie let herself fall on his back before sighing fin frustratin

" I bet he noticed,that's why he was so worried , just like my mom" the girl said while staring at the ceiling with a sad look in her eyes as her Skuntank just looked at before crying its name worriedly in response

" don't worry I'm fine it was good listening to parent's voice " she said while looking at the pokemon and petting it

_" I had forgotten how much I missed them and how good was talking to them.."_she thought while reminding his father laugh in that instant Rosalie couldn't help but giggle as she reminded his voice

It brought her so many good memories from when she was just a little grl back at home playing day and night in the backyard of her house, she had to admit that even if she hardly saw him because his work she still missed him a lot she missed everyone in her family ,she missed her mother sense of humor and home cooking of course after all she was getting tired of can soups, and how she would forget about her older brother even if the guy was sometimes a headache ,she missed his constant supportand advice..

It was at times like this when she would start feeling homesick when anything wasn't going the way she expected ,it was when she needed them the most ,she would sometimes wake up with the sensation of leaving sinnoh and follow the impulse the go back to Rustboro city and with her birthday just tree weeks away this feeling was justified ,she hadn't seen them in a while now and even if she missed them a lot she couldn't go back now ,now she needed to be strong and deal pain of wanting to see them. even thought it had only been 7 month's since she left her home..

It was until 11 o'clock when all the lights were off when she finally went to sleep after all it had been a long day and she was exhausted .

but it wasn't until she lied down in bed when she hoped that her tomorrow would be _brighter_ than today

After all her bad luck couldn't continue forever..._ right?_

_..._

_Finally! part two of chapter 16 is up did I take long?_

_yes_

_why? I blame college and my job,but it's finally here, its quite a very long chapter so feel free to take your time to read it. I have to say I'm very excited about the future chapters there's lenty of surprises coming, _

_drama suspense ,action!_

_no nothing like that, but personal O'c and submitted o'c will make their debut, and much more surprises so might want to stick and keep reading ,I promise next chapter will here sooner than this one, but until then you have to wait_

_Allright time for me to leave without first thanking all those people who leave a review you guys make my day brighter everytime I see a new once you encourage me to continue with my passion which is writing_

_so then please leave a review and let me now what you think_

_what will happen to Volkner is a mistery, and is Rosalie Gym titled under danger ? that's something you might want to see but until then..  
_

_Au revoir !_

_and about the song.. I felt it fits this chapter so well that I decided to post it  
_


End file.
